De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Nebulleuse
Summary: JPLE - Parce que malgré tout, il était con, immature et exaspérant, mais affreusement têtu. Parce que malgré tout, elle était sérieuse, adorable et gentille, mais terriblement amoureuse. Parce que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas...
1. Poudlard Express

**I. Poudlard Express**

Les sifflements du Poudlard Express et les cris des enfants qui couraient partout devenaient vite exaspérants. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait une jeune fille rousse de 17 ans habillée d'un pull marron, d'un jean délavé et de bottes assorties à son pull. Un gamin de 8 ans passa devant elle en courant et bouscula sa valise. Lily Evans laissa échapper un grognement en la ramassant d'une main, Toad dans l'autre. Toad était son chat, un magnifique mâle gris tigré noir, aux yeux verts. Elle entra dans le train d'un rouge éclatant et traîna sa valise dans le couloir, cherchant un compartiment libre qu'elle trouva très vite. Elle déposa son chat par terre, qui bondit automatiquement sur la banquette avant de s'étirer et de se rouler en boule en ronronnant. Lily retira un énorme livre de sa valise avant de la balancer dans le filet a bagages et s'assit à côté de Toad en commençant à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, un cri strident lui sortit la tête du livre.

- Lily !! hurla Lou en se jetant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ravie de te revoir aussi, Lou !! répondit la voix étouffée de Lily.

Quand elle put enfin respirer, Lily adressa un sourire à la dénommée Lou, qui était en fait une de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle était brune, ses yeux bleus-violets pétillaient de malice et ses longs cheveux ondulés descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle portait un sweet gris à pois noirs, un slim noir et des ballerines assorties à son sweet. Derrière Lou se trouvait l'autre meilleure amie de Lily, qui s'appelait Alexia. Alexia était plutôt timide et réservée, et elle préférait lire plutôt que faire du shopping. Le rat de bibliothèque classique, quoi. Elle avait des cheveux blonds lisses qui s'arrêtaient en dessous des épaules qu'elle nouait toujours en queue-de-cheval et des yeux marrons. Elle était vêtue d'un pull couleur crème, d'un jean et de bottines noires. Elle adressa un joyeux signe de la main à Lily avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, à côté de Lou. Elles discutèrent un moment de leurs vacances, puis Lily reprit la lecture de son ouvrage et Alexia, sortant un livre tout aussi énorme voir plus de sa valise, l'imita. Lou gratta les oreilles de Toad tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lou fixait intensément sa montre en sautillant presque sur place.

- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… murmura-t-elle, quelques minutes plus tard.

Un tintement retentit dans le couloir. Lou bondit hors du compartiment aussitôt. Une Lou à l'appel des bonbons réponds comme un loup à l'appel de la forêt. Lily et Alexia échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le chariot à friandises. En effet, Lou revint deux ou trois minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de bonbons en tout genre. Alexia lui prit une baguette réglisse et reprit sa lecture. Lily l'imita en prenant une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et retourna lire aussi. Lou échangea un regarda avec Toad qui s'était réveillé en entendant la clochette du chariot à friandises et sembla comprendre ce que le chat voulait lui faire comprendre car elle lui tendit une Patacitrouille qu'il prit aussitôt entre ses pattes avant de la mâchouiller, tout content.

Lou haussa les épaules, voyant que plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, et déposa son butin sur la banquette à côté d'elle avant de choisir une Chocogrenouille et de l'ouvrir. Wendy Wolf, rendue célèbre pour avoir apprivoisé des loups-garous. Lou laissa échapper un soupir. Elle avait déjà eu cette carte. Elle fourra la grenouille en chocolat dans sa bouche et tendit la carte à Alexia qui la rangea dans sa poche sans détacher les yeux de son livre. Lou prit une Patacitrouille tandis que Toad se rendormait. Elle sortit la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de sa valise et commença à lire en mangeant. Le voyage se passa tranquillement jusqu'au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître trois jeunes hommes. L'un deux, Alexia le trouvait très séduisant. Le second, Lou en était folle. Et le troisième… Eh bien le troisième, Lily ne pouvait pas le supporter.

James Potter entra dans le compartiment, accompagné de Sirius et Remus. Sirius s'assit entre Alexia et Lou, et Remis s'installa entre Lou et son ami. Il ne restait plus que James debout et la seule place restante était à côté de Lily.  
- Oh, pitié ! murmura celle-ci sans lever les yeux de son livre tandis que James s'asseyait entre elle et son chat.

- Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Lou en souriant à Remus qui rougit presque instantanément.

- Moyen, répondit Sirius sur le ton de la conversation. Peter est mort.

Le sourire de Lou s'évanouit et Lily leva brusquement les yeux de son livre. Les trois filles regardaient maintenant Sirius, bouche ouverte.

- Tu... Tu peux répéter ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, répliqua fermement Remus. Peter est mort. Ouais, je sais, c'est tragique. Il s'est étouffé avec une Dragée de Bertie Crochue. Au poivre. Faut le faire. Ses parents l'ont emmené à St Mangouste mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. On l'a appris tous les trois ce matin même.

- Mais c'est horrible !! s'exclama Lily, une main devant la bouche, l'air horrifié.

- Ouais, approuva Sirius. On aurait pu quand même recevoir un hibou plus tôt, le drame s'étant déroulé la semaine dernière.

- Imbécile !! rétorqua Lou en se penchant pour prendre une Patacitrouille sur la table. Elle parlait de la mort de Peter.

James ricana et se pencha à son tour pour prendre une Chocogrenouille.

- On dirait que ça ne vous affecte pas plus que ça, remarqua Lily en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu veux quoi ? répliqua Sirius. Qu'on se mette à pleurer ? Ooh, pauvre petit Peter, pourquoi lui ? ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë. Ooh, pourquoi ? La vie est si cruelle !!

James ricana de nouveau. Le coin de la bouche de Remus tressaillit mais il eu assez de délicatesse pour rester un minimum tragique devant cette situation funèbre.

- Et à part ça, vos vacances ? demanda Alexia pour changer de sujet.

- On a passé l'été ensemble chez James, répondit Remus. Rien de bien passionant. Et vous ?

- Oh, j'ai essayé pendant deux mois de contrôler les monstres abominables que sont mes deux petits frères pour éviter qu'ils s'entretuent, dit Lou. Palpitant. Alex ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

- Moi j'ai révisé et j'ai aidé mes parents à défaire les cartons, répondit Alexia en souriant. On a démménagé début Juillet à Londres. Et toi Lils ? fit-elle en questionnant Lily du regard.

- Pas grand chose de passionant non plus, répondit Lily. J'ai révisé, j'ai mangé et j'ai dormi. Mes parents ont été en Australie pendant tout le mois d'Août. D'un ennui mortel. J'était toute seule avec Toad, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête son chat qui dormait paisiblement à côté de James.

Elle soupira et écarta brutalement le bras que James avait essayé de passer discretement autour de ses épaules. Plus personne n'ajouta un mot. Remus échangeait de temps en temps un regard discret avec Lou avant de détourner violemment le regard en rougissant. Lily se replongea dans sa lecture pendant que Alexia discutait avec Sirius de ce qu'ils allaient manger au festin de début d'année. James grattait les oreilles de Toad d'un air absent en regardant par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait et embuait les vitre du Poudlard Express.


	2. Ne jamais humilier un Maraudeur

Ne jamais humilier un Maraudeur 

Remus regarda sa montre et secoua doucement le bras de Sirius qui s'était endormi en ronflant sur l'épaule d'une Alexia cramoisie. Il ouvrit les yeux, grogna, pris une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue dans le paquet que Lou tenait sur ses genoux et se rendormit tranquillement.

- Sirius, annonça Remus en recommençant à le secouer, plus énergiquement cette fois. On ne vas pas tarder à arriver. On devrait retourner dans notre compartiment pour nous changer.

- Il a raison, approuva Lily en rangeant son livre. Nous aussi d'ailleurs, on est encore en tenues moldues.

James soupira, fourra dans ses poches le plus de bonbons possibles et tenta une approche pour embrasser la joue de Lily avant de partir mais se reçu un coup de pied dans la cheville et préféra ne pas insister. Sirius se releva péniblement et fit un sourire aussi charmeur que possible quand on a la tête de celui qui vient juste de se réveiller avant de sortir du compartiment, suivit de Remus.

- On se revoit au festin alors, conclut James et lâcha lui aussi un sourire à Lily avant de claquer derrière lui la porte du compartiment et de disparaître dans le couloir.

- Il ne te lâchera donc jamais ?? soupira Lou en se mettant debout sur la banquette pour descendre les valises du filet à bagages.

- Tant que je n'aurai pas accepter de sortir avec lui, répondit Lily en attrapant la sienne, je pense qu'il restera toujours aussi collant. Et le problème, c'est que jamais je ne sortirais avec cet abruti prétentieux.

- Je crois quand même que tu ne réalises pas ta chance, répliqua Alexia en fouillant dans sa valise pour trouver sa robe de sorcière. James Potter est quand même pas mal, arrogant et immature peut-être, mais pas mal.

- Elle a raison Lils, ajouta Lou en hochant la tête. Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser une chance.

- Lui laisser une chance ?? s'offusqua Lily. Nan mais vous rêvez, vous l'avez vu ? Vous l'avez entendu ? Ok, Potter est sûrement l'un des garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard avec Sirius – Alexia eut un imperceptible sursaut en entendant le nom -, mais vous avez vu aussi bien que moi que leur passe temps préféré est de torturer ce pauvre Severus, de faire des blagues idiotes à tout le monde et de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs et dans le parc en empruntant des passages secrets !!

Lily s'arrêta pour respirer et personne n'ajouta un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lou demanda :

- Juste une question… Pourquoi vous mettez des pulls en été ??

Lily haussa les sourcils.

- Je te signale que c'est la fin de l'été bientôt, répondit Alexia, et donc l'automne arrivera très vite, et donc il fait déjà assez froid. Tiens, regarde, il pleut en plus !!

- Tu trouves ? répliqua Lou. Oh, après tout, faites comme vous voulez, c'est juste que c'est un peu ridicule c'est tout.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien. Lou fourra dans ses poches autant de bonbons que possible et essaya de caser le reste dans sa valise. Alexia suçotait pensivement une baguette réglisse, la valise à la main, prête à sortir. Lily prit doucement son chat encore endormi dans les bras et essaya de le garder dans une main sans le réveiller, tout en tenant sa valise. Lou accouru à son secours en prenant la valise de Lily dans sa main libre.

Le train ralentit doucement puis s'arrêta totalement. Alexia sortit la première, suivie de Lily et enfin de Lou qui avançait difficilement sous le poids des deux valises. Elles enfilèrent leurs manteaux et mirent leurs capuches avant de descendre du train car dehors une pluie diluvienne tombait. Elles sortirent de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et arrivèrent devant les diligences. Lou frissonna.

- Tu peux les voir ? s'étonna Alexia. Je ne savais pas.

- Mon arrière-grand-mère, répondit Lou en réprimant un autre frisson devant les créatures squelettiques. A la fin de l'année dernière. J'avais oublié de vous dire.

- Désolée, murmura Lily avant de monter dans une diligence libre suivie de ses deux amies.

Le trajet fut assez rapide. Lily regardait distraitement par l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre sans vitre. Elle ne savait pas que Lou pouvait voir les Sombrals. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Et elle n'espérait ne jamais pouvoir. Les trois filles descendirent de la diligence quelques minutes plus tard. La pluie tombait toujours, mais plus doucement. Elles coururent jusqu'à la grande porte de bois où tous les élèves du collège excepté les 1ère année attendaient. Un professeur leur ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans le hall.

Lou se précipita la première des trois vers la Grande Salle. Les filles s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et attendirent.

- J'espère que Dumby va faire court, cette année !! s'exclama Lou. J'ai une faim de loup-garou.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire devant le ridicule du surnom. Bon, évidemment, c'était déjà plus facile à dire que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mais tout de même. Et justement, quand tous les élèves furent assis et calmés, le dénommé Dumbledore se leva.

- Mes chers élèves, re-bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, je ferais court car les 1ère années et vos estomacs attendent. Professeur McGonagall, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers une femme assez âgée à l'air sévère. Faites entrer les nouveaux, s'il vous plait.

Le professeur s'exécuta et disparut ouvrit les portes qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle pour laisser entrer les nouveaux en question à l'air ébahis. La répartition fut aussi longue que d'habitude, et Lou se plaint comme d'habitude en entendant les gémissements de son ventre, et le professeur Dumbledore fit un long discours comme d'habitude sur la Forêt Interdite et tout un tas d'autres choses que Lily, Alexia, Lou et beaucoup d'autres connaissaient par cœur depuis longtemps. Enfin, Dumbledore annonça que le festin allait commencer et il tapa dans ses mains joyeusement pour laisse apparaître dans les plateaux d'or des dizaines et des dizaines de plats succulents.

- Pas trop tôt !! s'écria Lou, manifestement de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Elle se servit trois cuisses de poulet et une énorme portion de frites avant de se verser un verre de jus de citrouille et de commencer à manger comme une folle. Lily et Alexia échangèrent un regard et se servirent à manger un peu plus délicatement que Lou.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore annonça qu'ils pouvaient monter dans leurs dortoirs, que leurs bagages avaient déjà été montées et tout. Lily se leva aussitôt. Elle était fatiguée, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir trop manger. Ses deux amies la suivirent, Lou prenant au passage une petite cuisse de poulet.

La préfète en chef de Gryffondor, une certaine Rébecca Thompson, leur donna le mot de passe (Rire cristallin) et expliqua aux 1ère années l'emplacement du dortoir des garçons et de celui des filles. Les nouveaux montèrent directement se coucher, suivis par d'autres élèves plus âgés et trop fatigués pour veiller trop tard. Lily et ses amies restèrent, malgré les plaintes de Lily qui voulait aller dormir. Lou et Alexia disputaient une partie d'échec sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée pendant que Lily les regardait, somnolente.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus que James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Lou, Alexia, toutes les 7ème années et quelques 6ème années dans la Salle Commune. Après 3 parties d'échec, Lily se leva en déclarant à ses amies qu'elle était vraiment trop fatiguée. Elle avait monté deux marches de l'escalier du dortoir des filles quand James l'interpella.

- Hey, Lily !! lui cria-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Où tu vas ?

- Pour toi c'est Evans, répliqua Lily. Et je vais dormir si t'as pas remarqué, dans cette direction y'a le dortoir.

- Tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? tenta-t-il, au hasard.

Lily respira un grand coup et se retourna. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait envie d'aller dormir et James avait posé pour une énième fois la question qui l'exaspérait tant. Elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces avant de retourner vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir et de se retourner pour admirer son œuvre de loin. On voyait déjà nettement une petite marque rouge en forme de main apparaître sur sa joue.

- T'as un problème ou t'es né comme ça ? s'exclama froidement Lily. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, Potter. Rentre toi ça dans ta tête gonflée. Tu es un crétin, un stupide arrogant, un abruti prétentieux qui se passe sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux pour se décoiffer, un pauvre type qui collectionne les filles comme les trophées. Potter, tu es un con et c'est tout. Tu sers à rien, je t'aime pas et je t'aimerai jamais. Je te dis ça parce que je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ça fait deux ans que tu me saoule avec ça et j'en ai marre. Ok ?

James, figé, ne répondit pas. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Cette fois, il n'encaissa pas la claque et la tirade blessante sans rien dire. Quelques ricanements retentirent dans la salle. Des chuchotements et des murmures se répandirent dans l'air. Son teint passa du vert pâle au rouge cramoisi.

- Ah je suis un crétin arrogant hein ? hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Ah, tu ne m'aimes pas hein ? Je ne sers à rien ? Et toi, Evans, tu viens et tu te permet de gifler James Potter en plein milieu de la salle commune, tu te permet de me ridiculiser ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Ne jamais humilier un Maraudeur, souvient-toi de ça. Tu vas le regretter. Ce n'est pas juste parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas te faire souffrir ou te ridiculiser. Ne jamais humilier un Maraudeur. Jamais.

Il se rapprocha de Lily qui était devenue très pâle et cracha à ses pieds avant de monter les marches de son dortoir sans se retourner. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard.

- On peut savoir ce que tu regarde ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant à un groupe de filles de 6e année qui ricanaient comme des idiotes en montrant du doigt les deux Maraudeurs qui essayaient de disperser la foule.

Le sourire des filles s'évanouit et elles partirent en courant. Remus, quant à lui, était déjà parti à la suite de James, tout comme Lou et Alexia avaient suivit Lily. Sirius monta lui aussi dans le dortoir des garçons quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre ses amis. Ce soir là, deux Gryffondors pleuraient silencieusement, les rideaux de leurs lits tirés, leurs deux meilleurs amis échangeant des regards inquiets. Lily regrettait d'avoir été si dure envers James, et James regrettait exactement la même chose. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues mais il se jurèrent qu'ils ne baisseraient pas les bras.

- Il veut la guerre ? pensa Lily. Il l'aura.

- Elle veut vraiment le regretter ? pensa James. Elle le regrettera.

Et ils arrêtèrent de pleurer, la douleur faisant place à la rage et au désire de vaincre. Un sourire vengeur apparut sur le visage des deux Gryffondors. La guerre était déclarée.


	3. Première vengeance

**III. Première vengeance**

Le réveil sonna. Lily grogna et le balança par terre. Le réveil ne sonnait plus. Evidemment.

- Lils ?? Eh, oh ! Lily, réveille toi ! C'est l'heure !! Premier jour de cours !!

Nouveau grognement. Lou soupira, arracha les couvertures de Lily et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Hurlement, cette fois.

- Désolé, mais faut ce qu'y faut !!

- T'étais pas obligée de me réveiller si brutalement !! cria Lily en se levant, pas encore très bien réveillée. Barbare !!

Lou éclata de rire et lui dit que Alexia les attendait dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai mal à la tête !! gémit Lily. Il s'est passé quoi hier déjà ?

- Ben… Tu te souviens pas ?? hésita Lou, qui elle n'avait pas du tout oublié.

- Si je te demande, c'est que je me souviens pas !! répliqua Lily.

- Et si je te dis James Potter… Dispute… Insultes… Guerre… ??

- Oh…

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira mais elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Oh non, pitié, dis moi que c'était un mauvais rêve !!

- Je voudrais pas te mentir, répliqua Lou avec un sourire.

Lily lui balança un regard noir et remarqua que Lou était lavée et habillée, contrairement à elle. Elle attrapa un jean et un débardeur, et elle fila dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

- Ce foutu crétin !! fit-elle, sa voix affaiblie par la porte qui la séparait de Lou. Tu crois qu'il est rancunier ? J'ai du soucis à me faire ? Je suis en danger ?? Oh mon dieu, ce type est dangereux Lou !! Il a raison, c'est un Maraudeur !! Tu as vu aussi bien que moi ce qu'il peut faire, lui et sa bande !! Tu as vu les humiliations qu'ils ont fait subir à Severus !!

- Lily, calme toi !! s'exclama Lou. Calme toi !! Il ne va rien te faire. Et puis, tu te rends compte que tu protège le type qui t'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ??

Lily ne répondit rien. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, Lou l'attendait en tenant une plume au dessus de Toad, qui sautillait sur le lit pour l'attraper. Les deux filles descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Lily alla s'asseoir prudemment à la table des Gryffondors en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

- Je t'ais dit de te calmer, Lils !! répéta Lou en s'installant entre elle et Alexia. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là. Il doit avoir fini de manger.

Elle se servit tranquillement des œufs au plat, du bacon et des toasts. Lily n'avait pas bougé, pâle comme la neige.

- Tu veux du porridge ? proposa Lou.

Lily haussa les épaules et accepta le bol de porridge que son amie lui tendait. Elle commencèrent à manger quand un hurlement strident retentit dans toute la Grande Salle. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily. Ou plutôt, vers le morceau de porridge qu'elle venait de recracher. Une dizaine de petits asticots s'agitaient dedans. James, qui avait observé la scène de loin, les bras croisé, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la Grande Salle, lâcha un ricanement et s'avança vers Lily.

- Ça va Evans ? s'inquiéta-t-il faussement. Y'a un truc qui passe pas ?

- Toi… murmura Lily. C'est toi qui as… Tu as…

- Tu sais, poursuivit James, c'était pas la peine de crier comme ça. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour d'eux, tout le monde t'a entendu !! C'est pas très discret.

- Espèce de… Sale petit…

James l'interrompit en pointant l'index sur ses cheveux, les yeux fixés également dessus, faisant mine d'être horrifié. Tous les regards, dans la Grande Salle, se fixèrent sur les cheveux de Lily, qui leva les yeux et poussa un cri perçant, un cri à glacer le sang.

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

James ricana en voyant l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle aperçu sur sa tête une dizaines de petites araignées velues qui gambadaient joyeusement sur sa tête, se coinçant parfois une patte dans une mèche de cheveux.

- Potter !! hurla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la terreur – elle avait une peur bleue des araignées. Enlève moi ça tout de suite !! TOUT DE SUITE !!

- Oh, mais pourquoi ? sourit James. C'est un spectacle si distrayant, si amusant !! Eh, vous autres !! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres élèves. Vous trouvez ça marrant de voir Evans se débattre avec des mignonnes petites bébêtes sur la tête ?

Presque tous les Serpentards applaudissèrent en criant « Ouais !! », mais les autres restèrent sans réaction en voyant le professeur Dumbledore se lever et se diriger vers la pauvre Lily qui essayait de chasser tant bien que mal les horribles insectes velus qui couraient sur sa tête. James prit un air innocent.

- Eh bien Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore d'un ton accusateur, vous vous amusez bien ?

- Plus que bien monsieur, répondit James en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua Dumbledore en souriant à son tour, vous irez vous amuser en retenue. Dans mon bureau, demain soir à 17h précise.

- Bien monsieur, répondit James qui souriait toujours. Ce n'était que l'avant goût Lily chérie, ajouta-t-il en murmurant à l'oreille d'une Lily traumatisée avant de s'en aller tranquillement.

- Quant à vous mademoiselle Evans, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Lily, je vous attends également dans mon bureau à 17h. Non non, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Ce n'est pas une retenue, simplement j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez en détail la raison qui a forcé Mr Potter à vous faire une telle farce.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les araignées et les asticots avant de repartir d'un pas léger vers la table des professeurs sans ajouter un mot. Lily se rassit, choquée. Alexia lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Ça va Lils ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ça… Oui, ça va, répondit Lily en tremblant. Il a… Potter a… Dans mon porridge… Et dans mes cheveux… Potter a osé… Je n'ai plus fin, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Lou et Alexia échangèrent un regard et la suivirent hors de la Grande Salle, tous les regards fixés sur elles. Arrivées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle s'affalèrent sur un canapé. Aucune ne disait un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily murmura soudain :

- Il va payer… Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il a osé me faire ?? J'ai failli avaler ces foutus asticots et ces horribles araignées dans mes cheveux… A ce propos, faut que j'ailles me les laver !! Avec ces horribles bestioles qui ont traîné dessus… Oh, je vous jure qu'il va payer…

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Les deux autres la suivirent encore sans rien dire. Dans le dortoir des filles de dernière année, Alexia et Lou s'assirent sur leurs lits qui étaient voisins l'un de l'autre – celui de Lily était à côté de celui de Lou. Le bruit de la douche résonnait depuis la salle de bain, au fond du dortoir.

- Pauvre Lils, murmura Alexia. Tu te rends compte quand même ? Devant tout le collège en plus !!

- Et tu l'as entendue ? ajouta Lou. Lily veut se venger. Remarque, je ferais pareil à sa place. Attends, elle va pas se laisser écraser par ça. Elle n'est pas aussi gentille est douce, dans sa tête y'a un cerveau qui bouillonne et qui trouvera une idée machiavélique. Je plains James.


	4. Lily contre attaque

**IV. Lily contre-attaque**

Il devait être minuit. Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'habilla sans faire de bruit, encore mal réveillée, prit sa baguette et sortit du dortoir des filles silencieusement. Elle descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un feu presque éteint ronflait dans la cheminée, mais il n'y avait personne. Lily s'approcha de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons et monta les marches rapidement mais toujours sans aucun bruit.

Avec la douceur et la souplesse d'un chat, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le dortoir. Quelques rayons de lune éclairaient la pièce par endroits. L'un d'eux venait se poser sur le visage profondément endormi d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Lily s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds et s'arrêta juste en face de son lit. Les rideaux étaient tirés et elle pouvait nettement voir de qui il s'agissait.

- James, murmura-t-elle en contemplant malgré elle les traits doux et réguliers de son visage.

James Potter grogna dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. Lily put remarquer à quel point il avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'il était endormi. Il était si beau… Lily secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Comprenant que ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers le beau brun, elle se remémora nettement l'épisode des asticots et des araignées. Le souvenir lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune homme, toujours endormi.

- Ferracoupo, murmura-t-elle.

Sa baguette émit le bruit de ciseaux qui coupent une feuille de papier puis redevient silencieuse. Lily, toujours souriante, s'approcha de James et, habilement, découpa presque tous les cheveux de James, de sorte qu'il ne reste de sa tignasse brune que quelques mèches au milieu du crâne. Il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule, mais il était quand même toujours aussi mignon. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

De retour dans son dortoir, Lily s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A travers la vitre, elle pouvait clairement voir les étoiles. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Lily avait toujours adoré la contemplation du ciel, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Petite, les douces nuits d'été, elle observait les étoiles avec Pétunia. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la considère comme un monstre, une créature à des milliers d'années lumières d'elle. Lily baissa la tête. Sa sœur la détestait pour une chose dont elle n'était même pas coupable. On ne choisit pas d'être sorcière. Lily n'avait pas choisi, mais ce don ne la dégoûtait pas, bien au contraire. Les pouvoirs magiques l'avaient toujours émerveillé. Ensorceler objets et êtres vivants…

Mais la magie l'avait éloignée de sa famille, et plus particulièrement de sa sœur.

Lily secoua la tête et regarda sa montre. Une heure et demie. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, encore habillée, les bras sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Elle pensa à l'effet qu'aurait son coup tordu au réveil de James.

Elle imagina la réaction de James lorsque, au matin, en allant déjeuner, il se retrouverait dans la Grande Salle avec une monstrueuse coupe de cheveux devant tout le monde. Humiliation publique, voilà comment Lily appelait cette torture.

Et elle pensa qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, vu que James avait l'air d'apprécier cette technique. Ne l'avait-il pas assez suffisamment prouvé en l'utilisant sur Severus l'année dernière ? Oh, mais pourquoi diable Lily défendait-elle celui qui l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Peut-être parce qu'il était son seul exemple… C'est vrai, il avait toujours été le souffre-douleur de James. Le souffre-douleur… Mais de quelle douleur souffrait James Potter, craquant joueur de Quidditch aux magnifique sourire et aux yeux envoûteurs ? Cet enfant pourri gâté qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait… Lily esquissa un sourire en songeant qu'elle était le premier caprice qu'on refusait à James. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, toujours le même sourire satisfait affiché sur le visage.

- Lily ? Hey, Lily !! Qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?

Elle sentit Alexia la secouer doucement pour la réveiller. Lily ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient penchées sur elle.

- Pourquoi tu souris, répéta Lou.

- Pour rien, répondit Lily en s'asseyant sur son lit avant de s'étirer à la manière d'un chat en baillant longuement. Pour rien… Il est quelle heure ?

- T'inquiètes pas, dit Lou, il est même pas huit heures. T'as le temps. En plus, t'es déjà habillée !!

- Ouais, ajouta Alexia, comment ça se fait ?

- Je vous raconterai au déjeuner, dit Lily. On y va ?

- Quand tu veux, répondit Alexia.

- Je veux, répliqua Lily en souriant.

Elle se leva et les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la porte du dortoir. Elle descendirent dans la salle commune. Deux ou trois 4e années faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier. Lily passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame en sautillant joyeusement, fière de sa blague, et descendit l'escalier avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? murmura Lou à Alexia, quelques mètres derrière Lily.

- Je sais pas, répondit Alexia, elle est bizarre. Elle est pas dans son état normal !!

Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, les trois amies s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Lily remarqua – heureuse, car elle n'avait pas raté le spectacle – que James n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle commença à manger avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que la veille. Elle constata avec un sourire qu'aucun asticot ne se cachait dans le porridge. De toutes façons, ce jour là, elle avait opté pour les œufs au bacon. Au bout de quelques minutes, on entendit des murmures et des chuchotements. Puis soudain, un grand « Ooh !! » parcouru la Grande Salle comme une vague et Lily tourna les yeux vers la porte. Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec un morceau de bacon.

James Potter fit son entrée dans la salle. Il ne se doutait apparemment de rien. Ce matin, il n'avait pas dû se regarder dans le miroir au réveil. Et il aurait peut-être mieux fait, car il aurait vu un reflet extrêmement choquant. Essayez de vous imaginez James, le beau et mignon James, avec pour seule reste de sa magnifique tignasse quelques mèches au somment de la tête. Sirius et Remus, marchant à ses côtés, fixaient également ses cheveux – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Visiblement, ils ne lui avaient rien dit, pour Lily ne savait quelle obscure raison.

- Oh non, gémit Lou. Lily, ne me dit pas que…

- Lily, ne nous dit pas que c'est toi qui a fait ça !! s'exclama Alexia.

Pour toute réponse, Lily leur adressa un petit sourire. Les deux filles eurent l'air surprises, ravies et admiratives. James alla s'installer en face de Lily, qui elle était assise entre ses deux amies. Sirius et Remus s'installèrent de part et d'autre de James, l'air mi-gêné, mi-choqués.

- Alors Lily chérie, on a pas trouvé d'asticots dans son assiette ce matin ? s'exclama James, sûr de lui et pas du tout au courant de la tête qu'il avait, ne semblant pas remarquer que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui !! répondit Lily en lui adressant un large sourire. Et toi, ça va sinon ?

- Oh, rien de spéc…

Il s'interrompit, frappé d'horreur. Il venait de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Il se rendit brusquement compte de la situation.

- Sirius…

- Quoi ?

- Sirius, répéta James dans un murmure. Passe-moi un miroir.

Sirius, hésitant, sortit de sa poche le petit miroir dont il se servait pour se recoiffer – ou plutôt, se décoiffer – quand il croisait une fille qui l'intéressait. Il tendit la petite glace à son ami, qui se regarda dedans.

- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !!!!! hurla James, incroyablement pâle. TOI !! ajouta-t-il en tournant violemment la tête vers Lily. TOI…

- Moi… ? fit Lily en soutenant son regard, toujours souriante, l'air plus calme que jamais.

- Tu as…, articula James. Tu as osé… REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX !!! vociféra-t-il. TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?? NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA ?? D'ABORD, QUAND EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS CA ?? HEIN ??

- Cette nuit, répondit doucement Lily sans cesser de sourire. Et j'ai fait ça pour que tu te rappelles que je n'ai pas oublié ta petite farce d'hier. Tu es conscient que tout le monde nous regarde ? ajouta-t-elle. Enfin, que tout le monde te regarde…

James ne répliqua pas. Pâle comme un linge, figé d'horreur, il se leva sans rien avaler et sortit de la Grande Salle, marchant droit comme un robot. Remus et Sirius le suivirent. Au passage, Sirius prit un toast et Remus adressa un sourire timide à Lou avant de sortir tous les deux de la salle.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent. La plupart dirigées vers un même sujet – devinez lequel.

- Oh mon dieu !! s'écria Lou, surexcitée, en se tournant vers Lily. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?? C'est incroyable !! C'est magnifique !! C'est merveilleusement ridiculisant et humiliant !! Aah, ma petite Lils a tellement grandi !! Tu es devenue sadique, hein ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Oh, quelle idée fabuleuse, j'en reviens pas !!

- Par Merlin Lily !! s'exclama Alexia, impressionnée. Tu as… Tu as… Woaw !! J'y crois pas !!

Lily rougit légèrement, très fière d'elle. Elle avait répondu à la blague de James et elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde !! Ah, quand même, la tête de James quand il avait regardé son reflet… Faut avoir vu ça au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Eh bien, la journée commençait bien… Eh oui, quand on l'attaque, Lily contre-attaque…


	5. Réconciliation à l'infirmerie

**V. Réconciliation à l'infirmerie**

- Miss Evans !! Ce que je dis ne vous intéresse peut-être pas ?!

- De quoi ??

Lily se redressa brusquement, comme sortie de sa rêverie. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui lança un regard sévère.

- Visiblement, mon cours n'est pas assez passionnant pour vous ? Je suis déçue, Miss Evans, je n'aurais pas imaginé ça de vous. Je suppose que c'est ce soir que vous avez rendez-vous avec le directeur ? D'abord les cheveux de Mr Potter ce matin et maintenant vous vous endormez pendant que je parle… Enfin, qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, rien professeur !! affirma Lily. Je ne m'endormais pas, je… Je visualisais le sort que vous étiez en train d'expliquer ! tenta-t-elle.

Evidemment, elle n'écoutait pas du tout. Elle avait essayé une réponse au hasard, espérant que ça marcherait…

- Eh bien Miss Evans !! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose. Dites nous donc quel sortilège j'expliquais à la classe ?

- Euhh…

- Un parchemin de vingt-trois centimètres sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Un devoir extrêmement simple, le seul problème étant que vous n'avez rien écouté. Vous vous arrangerez donc avec vos camarades pour connaître le sujet. Le reste, vous le trouverez seule. Et maintenant, je vous prierai de rester parfaitement concentrée pendant le reste de ce cours.

Lily soupira et essaya de tourner ses pensées vers le cours, et non vers James Potter, à qui elle pensait depuis le début des cours de ce matin. Il était à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui fasse repousser les cheveux. Remus et Sirius devaient passer le voir au moment du déjeuner, c'est-à-dire juste à la fin de ce cours. Lily avait décidé de passer lui rendre visite aussi. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable, mais en repensant à la première blague de James, la culpabilité était beaucoup moins lourde à porter. Lily essaya d'écouter la fin du cours et de répondre aux questions du professeur Mc Gonagall qui lui lançait sans cesse des regards furieux. La sonnerie retentit. Enfin. Lily fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle de classe en courant. C'était le quatrième cours de la journée et tout le monde fonçait vers la Grande Salle, les estomacs criant famine. Elle prit cependant le chemin de l'infirmerie en courant. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita et frappa. Mrs Pomfresh vint lui ouvrir.

- C'est pour quoi ? De la part de qui ?

- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans et je viens voir James Potter ! annonça Lily.

Mrs Pomfresh la détailla d'un regard soupçonneux.

- Dis donc, c'est pas toi qui a fait ça à ses cheveux ? Pourquoi je devrais te laisser entrer ? Tu prépares encore un coup fourré ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça !! s'exclama Lily, mal à l'aise. C'est juste que… Je viens pour m'excuser.

- Mouais, fit Mrs Pomfresh. Bon allez viens, entre.

Elle s'écarta et Lily entra dans la pièce. Elle marcha dans l'allée en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur les lits devant lesquels elle passait. Tout au bout de l'allée, elle reconnut James pour sa mèche de cheveux ridicule au milieu de sa tête. Il semblait endormi. Remus et Sirius étaient accroupis à son chevet, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher, Sirius lui adressa un regard meurtrier mais Remus ne la regarda même pas, partagé entre l'admiration et la colère. Ce qu'elle avait fait à son meilleur ami n'était pas pardonnable, mais tout à fait compréhensible. Elle s'assit en face d'eux, le lit de James les séparant. Aucun mot, aucun bruit. Sirius s'apprêta à se lever pour partir, toujours en fusillant Lily du regard, quand un mot, un prénom fut murmuré.

- Lily…

Tous les trois tournèrent aussitôt les yeux vers James, qui avait marmonné dans son sommeil. Remus lança un regard à Sirius que celui-ci interpréta comme « on devrait les laisser seuls » et se leva. Sirius le suivit après avoir déposer près du lit de James quelques paquets de Dragées Surprises et de Chocogrenouilles. Une fois seule avec lui, Lily s'approcha de James doucement et observa celui qui mettait son cœur sens dessus dessous en faisant bouillir en elle différents sentiments. La haine, le mépris, et un troisième… Un troisième que Lily ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Un sentiment confus. Lorsqu'elle voyait James en fait, elle tremblait, son cœur oscillait entre le bonheur et la douleur. Elle le détestait. Elle en était sûre. Elle le détestait depuis toujours, ça n'avait pas changé. Ca ne pouvait pas changer… Ca ne devait pas changer. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas ressentir pour lui autre chose que de la haine.

Merlin, il avait vraiment un visage d'ange quand il dormait. Il semblait si doux, si tendre, si vulnérable, si innocent… Lily sentit la commissure de ses lèvres trembler et un sourire attendri se dessina sur son visage. Qu'il était beau. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et ses yeux étaient fermés, mais Lily se remémora sans peine la couleur chocolat qu'elle appréciait tant. Non, qu'elle détestait tant. Elle admira ses lèvres qui paraissaient douces et sucrées. Non, sèches et salées. Elle observa ses cheveux qui repoussaient lentement. Même sans, il était toujours adorable. Non, monstrueux.

Lily enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. James, à côté d'elle, émit un faible grognement mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle l'admira encore et encore. Soudain, sa main s'avança lentement vers le visage de James. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue puis retira vivement sa main sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Pourquoi elle avait ressentit des frissons, comme un courant électrique, quand sa main était entrée en contact avec sa peau. Nouveau grognement. James ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis mort ?! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Lily. Pitié, Merlin, dites-moi que je suis encore en vie !!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? s'étonna Lily. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben je me réveille et je vois un ange, répliqua James avec un sourire.

Lily rougit. Elle posa une main tremblante sur le front de James en murmurant :

- Tu vas bien Potter ? C'est sûrement la potion qui te fais repousser les cheveux qui fait ça.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu… Je suis désolée pour tes cheveux, c'était à cause de ton horrible blague avec les bestioles et tout et…

- Tss, répliqua James en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Lily. C'est bon, on oublie. On s'est foutu la honte en public chacun son tour, tu m'en veux et je t'en veux. Balle au centre. On passe l'éponge ??

- Euh… Je… Oui, soupira Lily en souriant.

- Mais y'aura un petit problème, poursuivit James en souriant à son tour. J'ai pas d'éponge sur moi…

- Imbécile, s'exclama Lily en riant malgré elle.

- Bon, conclut James, l'essentiel pour l'instant c'est que j'arrive à te faire rire.

Lily rougit de plus belle et contempla son magnifique regard. Craquant.

- Au fait, n'oublies pas que ce soir on a rendez-vous tous les deux !! se souvint Lily.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama joyeusement James. Alors t'accepte enfin de sortir avec moi ?

- Imbécile ! répéta Lily en lui balançant une Dragée Surprise qu'il goba au vol. Je parlais du rendez-vous au bureau de Dumbledore !!

- Ah, oui…

James avait l'air profondément déçu. Lily sourit.

- T'as pas faim ? demanda-t-elle en prenant les paquets de bonbons que Sirius et Remus avaient apporté.

- Si, répondit James. Passe une baguette réglisse s'teuplait.

Lily lui fourra la baguette dans la bouche. Les trois quarts de la sucrerie dépassaient.

- A'roche 'oi, articula James.

- Quoi ? fit Lily sans comprendre.

- Approche-toi, répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

Lily s'approcha de lui, rougissant comme jamais. Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. James fixa son regard. Elle tremblait. Elle attrapa doucement entre ses dents le bout de la baguette réglisse et commença à le mordiller. James fit de même. Au bout d'un moment, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Lily détourna la tête et s'éloigna.

- Je dois y aller, dit elle en prenant son sac et en se levant. Au revoir Potter.

- Au revoir, Lily.

Lily, curieusement, ne lui fit aucune réflexion dans le genre « pour toi c'est Evans, sinistre abruti » mais se retourna pour croiser encore une fois ce merveilleux regard chocolat.

- On se voit ce soir à 17h précise devant le bureau de Dumbledore… James…

Lorsque Lily sortit de l'infirmerie, les deux adolescents affichaient un sourire niais, preuve ultime que ce sentiment inconnu ne pouvait être que celui que Lily redoutait le plus au monde de ressentir. L'amour.


	6. Le bureau de Dumbledore

**VI. Le bureau de Dumbledore**

- Allez, dépêche-toi !! Il est presque 17h !!

- Wooh, no stress Lily jolie !! C'est bon, on est pas en retard…

- Imbécile ! On est presque en retard !! Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

- Tu préfères Lily chérie ?

- La ferme Potter !!

James sourit à la jeune fille qui le tirait par la main en courant. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et continua a courir en le traitant de tous les noms. Mais il s'en fichait. Elle était tellement belle…

- Ouf, c'est bon, on y est ! s'exclama Lily en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, pliée en deux.

- Et il est 16h58, répliqua James.

Il lâcha la main de Lily pour chercher dans sa poche un Chewing-gum de Claire Bubulle qui change de goût toutes les cinq minutes. Il en tendit un à la rousse. Elle refusa d'un signe de tête, rouge et essoufflée. Elle se tourna vers la gargouille et se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait le mot de passe.

- Mince ! fit-t-elle. Comment on va faire pour rentrer ?

- D'habitude il donne toujours des noms de bonbons, non ?

- Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue ! s'écria Lily. Patacitrouille !! Suçacides !! Nid de Cafards !!

- Attends voir, murmura James qui cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. J'ai reçu un mot de Dumbledore ce matin, je crois. Attends… Ca y est, trouvé !! Y'a écrit… « Infirmerie »… Infirmerie ??

- Infirmerie ! répéta Lily en s'adressant à la gargouille.

La statue ne bougea pas.

- Attends voir…, fit James. Et si… Non, il n'a quand même pas…

- Quoi ? demanda Lily. Quoi ?!

- Baguette réglisse ? demanda James à la gargouille à mi-voix d'un ton hésitant.

La gargouille se poussa pour laisser apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon. Lily rougit. James semblait surpris.

- Il n'a quand même pas pu nous espionner ? s'exclama-t-il.

- On dirait, répliqua Lily.

Il arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau. Lily frappa et entra.

Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé depuis la première et dernière fois que Lily y était entrée. C'était en troisième année, on l'avait accusée d'avoir dissimulé des bombabouses dans le bureau du professeur de divination, une vieille folle avec un châle et des bijoux qui n'avait plus toute sa tête et qui prédisait souvent des malheurs incroyables. En vérité, elle avait juste participé à la blague, mais c'était Lou qui l'avait imaginé et qui avait forcé Lily à l'aider.

Enfin bref. Le bureau, donc, n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes instruments d'argent bizarres. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Sauf peut-être le phénix, Fumseck, que Dumbledore avait depuis on ne sait quand. Lors de sa convocation, Lily avait rencontré un phénix vieux et rabougri. Mais ce jour-là, Fumseck était un tout petit oisillon tout mignon. Apparemment, il avait ressuscité depuis peu, car il n'avait presque pas de plumes et il était tout petit.

- Oh, qu'il est chou !! s'exclama Lily en s'approchant du perchoir avant de gratter gentiment le menton du phénix qui semblait ronronner.

- C'est qu'un bébé, répliqua James en s'avançant à son tour.

- Oudiougoudou ? Oubougou ? Ouudougoudougou !!

- Tu vas bien Lily jolie ? demanda James en éclatant de rire. T'es complètement gaga.

- Imbécile !! s'écria Lily pour la énième fois d'un ton boudeur. Ne m'appelles pas par ces surnoms ridicule où tu ajoutes un suffixe ridicule à mon nom qui lui n'est pas ridicule !! Tu es ridicule.

- Okay, j'arrête…

- Merci…

- Princesse !!

- Imbécile !!

- Dis-moi, Princesse, tu sais dire que ça ? Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile…

Lily se retourna furieusement vers James qui riait toujours. Elle s'avança vers lui et leva la main. Elle l'abattit brutalement vers le visage de James qui la stoppa au vol. Lily croisa son regard et elle crut fondre. James faisait une mine de chien battu, et ses yeux chocolat-noisettes étaient suppliants et semblaient dire « Tu m'en veux, Princesse ? »

Lily craqua. En même temps, James était vraiment craquant. Imbécile, arrogant, crétin, prétentieux et idiot… Mais craquant. Elle laissa retomber sa main que James tenait toujours. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes…

- Ahem… Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Lily s'écarta aussitôt de James en rougissant. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit, referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui et s'assit. Il fit signe aux deux autres de s'asseoir. James fit apparaître deux fauteuils en face du bureau et s'assit sur l'un d'eux. Lily, toujours pétrifiée à l'idée qu'on l'ai découverte sur le point de craquer, ne bougea pas. Dumbledore toussota. Elle avança mécaniquement vers le fauteuil et s'assit.

- Bien, commença-t-il. Si je vous ai dit de venir ici, ce n'est pas juste pour vous punir. J'ai appris entre temps que Miss Evans avait répondu à la provocation de Mr Potter. Cela m'a beaucoup amusé, mais passons. Je voulais aussi vous annoncer quelque chose.

Il fit une pause. Lily et James échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Si je vous ai réuni ici tous les deux, poursuivit Dumbledore, c'est pour vous dire que cette année à Poudlard, j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait un bal. Un bal d'Halloween.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et s'illuminèrent. James resta figé.

- Normalement, continua Dumbledore, ce sont les deux préfets-en-chef qui sont censés organiser le bal : trouver un thème, de la musique, la décoration de la Grande Salle… Car, bien évidemment, le bal se déroulera dans la Grande Salle. Mais malheureusement, les deux préfets-en-chef se trouvent incapables de remplir ce devoir. La préfete-en-chef de Gryffondor, Miss Rébecca Thompson, a attrapé une fâcheuse maladie. Elle est incapable de bouger pendant un mois. Nous sommes le 3 septembre. Elle ne reviendra donc que le 3 octobre. Et le bal a besoin de tout septembre et octobre pour s'organiser. Quant à l'autre préfet-en-chef, Mr Raphychou, il s'est découragé d'avoir cette responsabilité seul sur les bras.

- Vous voulez dire que…, murmura James.

- Vous voulez que nous organisions le bal d'Halloween ? acheva Lily, tremblant d'excitation.

- Exactement, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Mr James, cependant, n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste.

- Si, monsieur, si !! fit aussitôt James. Si, bien sûr, je suis… Emballé.

- Parfait, constata joyeusement Dumbledore, parce que de toutes façons vous n'avez pas le choix. Bon, bien sûr, le bal se déroulera le 31 octobre au soir, de 20h à 3h du matin. Les élèves qui pourront y aller seront les 7e, 6e, 5e et 4e année. Les autres n'auront pas le droit d'y être conviés, sauf s'ils sont invités par un élève plus âgé. Des questions ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit Lily en levant la main.

Elle souriait et semblait rayonnante. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que James. Lui, affalé dans son fauteuil, semblait déboussolé.

- Je vous écoute, Miss Evans.

- Professeur, peut-on demander à des amis de nous aider ?

- Oui, mais seulement deux amis chacun. Et je vous préviens : aucun élève mis à part vos amis qui vous aideront n'auront le droit de savoir qu'il y a un bal. Je leur annoncerai au début du mois d'octobre. Pour l'instant, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur, répondit Lily.

- Mr Potter ?

- Oui monsieur, fit James à mi-voix.

- Ca ne va pas, Mr Potter ? Vous avez l'air… étrange.

- Non, c'est juste que c'est bizarre pour moi d'organiser un bal. Enfin, c'est plutôt un truc de filles… Mais bon. Et à part ça, vous allez nous punir pour nos blagues ?

- La responsabilité de l'organisation de ce bal est bien assez suffisante, répondit Dumbledore. Vous verrez par vous même que la tâche est assez lourde… Bien, vous pouvez disposez maintenant. Au revoir.

Il leur adressa un sourire et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en sautillant. James la suivit d'un pas lourd. L'escalier tourna. En bas, Lily sautillait de joie tandis que la gargouille reprenait sa place.

- Tu te rends compte ? s'exclama-t-elle en prenant les mains de James et en commençant à danser. Un bal !! On va organiser un bal !! Et on va aller à un bal !! C'est génial, non ?

James sourit en la voyant si heureuse. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Ouais, ça va être super cool…

Lily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et grimpa les marches du grand escalier jusqu'au 7e étage, toujours en lui tenant la main. Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lily chantonna le mot de passe et lâcha la main de James – qui sembla aussitôt déçu – pour courir vers Lou et Alexia qui faisaient une partie d'échec sur leurs fauteuils habituels, près de la cheminée. Lily leur raconta toute l'histoire. Les deux filles semblaient aussi excitées, joyeuses et enthousiastes qu'elle. James, quant à lui, rejoint Sirius et Remus qui discutaient dans un coin en regardant les trois filles discuter à propos du bal d'Halloween.

- Venez, leur murmura James. J'ai à vous parler.

Arrivés dans le dortoir, James leur expliqua l'histoire du bal après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls. La première réaction de Sirius fut d'éclater de rire. Remus, lui, resta neutre.

- Tu vas organiser un bal ? s'écria Sirius en se tenant les côtes. Tu nous fais marcher ou quoi ?

- Et alors ? répliqua James. T'es jaloux parce que moi j'organise ce bal avec Lily ? T'inquiètes pas, j'ai le droit d'inviter deux amis à partager le secret pour nous aider.

- Mais je m'en fiches de Lily ! rétorqua Sirius. Enfin, elle est sympa mais, je l'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes. Qui te dit que je veux t'aider à préparer ce bal, hein ?

- Ah oui, et elle aussi peut inviter des amies !! ajouta James avec un petit sourire. Donc, très probablement, elle invitera Lou et… Alexia.

- Finalement, je vais t'aider ! rectifia Sirius, le teint rosé. Mais bon, c'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ce que vous croyez. C'est juste entre amis, comme ça, que je t'aide. C'est pas du tout à cause de…

- Alexia, acheva Remus en souriant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que y'aura sûrement Lou aussi, rappela James.

Remus rougit.

- Evidemment, je t'aiderai aussi !! rétorqua-t-il. Et ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

- T'as vu !! s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers Remus. Il fait tout pour nous énerver ce type !! Dans mes bras, mon frère.

James éclata de rire. Ce bal promettait d'être… amusant.


	7. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**VII. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

- Merci d'avoir accepté de vous réunir tous ici !

- Comme si tu nous avait laissé le choix !!

- Sirius ! Ne me contredis pas.

- Ouais, laisse parler la Princesse, Patmolounet.

- Tu la ferme oui ? C'est une manie de trouver des surnoms débiles ou quoi ?

- Oui, sur ce point là, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Merci, Evans.

Lily adressa un sourire à Sirius. James afficha une mine boudeuse.

- Donc, reprit Lily, si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour nous organiser. Vous savez tous que nous devons organiser un bal à Halloween. Tous les 6. Nous avons besoin d'organisation pour ne pas stresser à deux semaines du bal sans rien avoir préparé. J'ai distribué les rôles, vous me direz si ça vous convient. Ok ?

- Nous t'écoutons, répondit Remus.

- Je propose, continua Lily, de nous répartir en trois groupes. Alexia et Sirius s'occuperont de la musique et de l'ambiance. Lou et Remus auront la responsabilité de la décoration. Quant à moi, je me retrouve avec Pott… James. Cela vous convient ?

Tous approuvèrent avec vigueur. Lily eut un sourire satisfait.

- Parfait, poursuivit-elle. On va se réunir cinq fois par semaine. Je me suis arrangée avec nos emplois du temps. Le lundi soir, le mercredi tout l'après midi, le vendredi matin, le samedi toute la journée et enfin tout le dimanche après midi. Encore une fois, je suppose que tout le monde est d'accord ?

- Ouais, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Parfait, répéta Lily. Nous sommes… jeudi. Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, pour nous organiser, nous allons avoir une petite réunion. Des questions ?

- Oui, répondit Lou. Où est-ce qu'on va se réunir ?

- J'ai réfléchi à la question. Le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a trouvé une salle de classe que personne n'utilise jamais. C'est au cinquième étage, devant un portrait qui représente un plateau d'argent avec des mandarines dessus. Quand on chatouille la deuxième mandarine en partait de la droite, elle se met à chanter « La petite mandarine », une chanson moldue pour les petits enfants, puis une porte apparaît sur le mur. Ok ?

- Ok, fit Lou en souriant.

- Super, s'exclama joyeusement Lily. Bon, je me suis arrangée avec le directeur pour que tous nos cours de la matinée soient exceptionnellement supprimés.

Sirius, James et Lou laissèrent échapper un grognement de joie.

- Vu que le bal se déroulera dans la Grande Salle, je propose que nous y allions tout de suite pour prendre les mesures et avoir une idée globale de ce à quoi ressemblera la salle pour le bal. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et se levèrent.

- Au fait, ajouta James en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle ils s'étaient réunis. On a pas prit de petit déjeuner. J'ai une faim de loup-garou, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Remus qui sourit.

- On s'arrangera dans la Grande Salle pour trouver quelque chose à manger, répondit Lily en sortant dans le couloir suivie des autres.

La Grande Salle était totalement vide, excepté trois petits Elfes de Maison qui gambadaient autour des tables et semblaient les attendre. Lorsque les six Griffondors entrèrent dans la pièce, ils coururent vers eux en s'exclamant :

- Bonjour Messieurs et Miss !! Vous désirez quelque chose ? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous somme là pour vous servir. Mr le Directeur nous à envoyés ici.

- C'est très gentil, répondit Lily en souriant. Vous allez rester chacun avec deux d'entre nous. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je suis Welly, Miss ! couina le plus grand des trois elfes. Voici Loren, ajouta-t-il en désigna une petit elfe discrète à sa droite. Et pour finir, Yaria !

Lily fut surprise de constater que Yaria était l'elfe la plus soignée qu'elle ai jamais vu. La sorte de torchon à vaisselle qui servait habituellement d'habits aux elfes de maison était propre et blanche. Elle avait apparemment coupé les poils qui lui sortaient de ses grandes oreilles, et elle avait même fait percé ses oreilles. L'elfe arborait un sourire charmant.

- C'est des boucles d'oreilles ça ? s'étonna Sirius. Je savais pas que les elfes aussi… C'est marrant.

- C'est le directeur qui m'a offert ça Monsieur, répondit poliment Yaria en désignant les créoles argentées accrochées à ses immenses oreilles. Je lui ai demandé et il m'a accordé cette faveur. Il a été très gentil avec Yaria, Monsieur.

- Yaria ne devrait pas se vanter d'avoir des bijoux ! s'écria une petite voix aiguë. Les bijoux sont réservés aux humains, et non aux êtres inférieurs. Les elfes sont des êtres inférieurs. Yaria a de la chance d'avoir des bijoux, mais elle ne devrait pas s'en vanter. Ce n'est pas bien.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Loren, qui semblait furieuse. La petite elfe avait, quant à elle, les habits sales et grisonnants. Elle avait l'air douce, timide et gentille, mais pour l'instant, elle avait l'air énervée.

- Loren est jalouse ! rétorqua Yaria. N'est-ce pas, Messieurs et Miss ? Loren est jalouse de Yaria parce que Rosa n'a pas de bijoux.

- C'est faux ! brailla Loren de sa petite voix. C'est totalement faux, Messieurs et Miss, Yaria ment !! Je…

- Calmez-vous !! s'exclama Lily. Calmez-vous !! Ecoutez, on va vous répartir pour que vous assistiez chacun de nous. Welly, tu iras avec Sirius et Alexia pour l'ambiance de la fête et la musique. Yaria, tu aidera Lou et Remus pour la décoration. Et enfin, nous prendrons Loren. D'accord ?

Tout le monde approuva. Lily sourit en se frottant les mains et ils se répartirent par groupes de trois – en comptant les elfes – pour organiser la préparation. Les elfes leurs apportaient de temps en temps quelque chose à boire ou à manger, leurs demandant toutes les cinq minutes s'ils avaient besoin de que quelque chose.

Au bout de trois heures, ils se réunirent et étudièrent ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lily et James furent très satisfaits du résultat. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause et tous se retrouvèrent dans le parc désert. L'été était encore là, et le temps était doux. Le soleil brillait encore, malgré les arbres qui commençaient déjà à perdre leurs feuilles. Tous les six s'assirent sous un arbre près du lac après que les elfes leurs eut apporté des boissons.

- On a quand même bien bossé, non ? s'exclama fièrement Sirius.

- Oui, approuva Lou, c'était une bonne idée les chansons de moldus. Et les chansons dédicacées aussi.

- Et vous aussi ! fit Alexia. Les plans pour la décoration étaient magnifiques !! Avec ces citrouilles, ces chauves-souris et tous ces petits trucs partout, ça va rendre super beau !

- Oui, affirma Remus, on s'est donné à fond. C'était plutôt pas mal, pour une première réunion, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'était parfait ! répondit joyeusement Lily en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. Ca va être vraiment merveilleux…

- Du moment que t'es là, c'est toujours merveilleux, Princesse ! murmura James à son oreille.

- Mais arrête avec ces surnoms idiots ! répliqua Lily. Tu sais que c'est vraiment chiant ? Je rigole pas, sérieux.

- Oui, t'es lourd !! renchérit Sirius. Avec tes Patmolounet, tes Petit-Chiot…

- Ah bon ? demanda James à Sirius. Franchement, tu es sérieux ?

- Non, je suis Sirius.

- Imbécile, répliqua James en souriant. Nan, vraiment, tu trouve que c'est lourd ?

- Puisqu'on te le répète depuis des années ? rétorqua Lily. On dit pas ça pour rire, à la longue, c'est vraiment saoûlant.

- Je suppose alors que ma Princesse voudrait que j'arrête ?

- Parfaitement, et je ne suis pas ta Princesse.

- Oh, je vois. Tu préférais Lily jolie.

- Non.

- Lily chérie ?

- Non.

- Mon p'tit cœur ?

- Non.

- Fleur de Lys ?

- La ferme.

- Poil de Carotte ?

- J'ai dis : « La ferme ».

- Lilou ?

- Tu vas te taire, oui ?

- Liliane ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Lilas ?

- Ta gueule, Potter.

- Lilounette ?

- TA GUEULE !!

Cette fois, Lily s'était levée. Rouge de colère, le visage déformé par la rage, elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je m'appelle Lily, c'est clair ? s'écria-t-elle. Estime-toi déjà heureux de pouvoir m'appeler comme ça au lieu de « Evans », crétin !! Je t'ai dis cent fois d'arrêter avec ce petit jeu des surnoms. Alors maintenant, tu la ferme. Je croyais que t'avais grandi ! Pendant un court instant, t'étais supportable, mais là t'es vraiment redevenu gamin. J'en ai marre de toi.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château sans un regard en arrière. Elle en avait sérieusement assez de Potter et de ses gamineries idiotes. En plus, il n'écoutait rien. Têtu, ce Potter. Remarque, elle aussi était affreusement têtue. Mais bon. En tout cas, il était vraiment exaspérant, et il n'en avait pas assez apparemment de la guerre. Malheureusement, à cause de ce crétin de lâche de Ryan Raphychou de Serdaigle, ils étaient obligés d'organiser ce bal ensemble. Et de coopérer.

- Oh, James, j'en ai marre !! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en montant le grand escalier de Poudlard, seule, les larmes aux yeux. J'en ai marre de toi, pourquoi tu m'obliges à subir ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si tu m'aime autant que tu le dis, tu ne m'énerverai pas à ce point. James, pourquoi tu fais ça ?…

Il fallait trouver une solution pour le détester et en même temps, rester à quelques mètre de lui cinq fois par semaine pendant quelques heures. Le haïr et contempler ces magnifiques yeux chocolat, ce sourire charmeur et ce regard enjôleur.

Merlin, Lily avait besoin d'aide.


	8. Un accident est si vite arrivé

**VIII. Un accident est si vite arrivé…**

Le lendemain, c'était vendredi. Une nouvelle réunion devrait avoir lieu ce matin. Lily se réveilla de bonne heure, avant Lou et Alexia, et réunit les parchemins qu'elle avait regroupés hier, et sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé pour le bal d'Halloween. Assise par terre, le dos contre son lit, elle re-vérifiait quelques notes. Finalement, le travail était très bien.

Pour la musique, Sirius et Alexia avaient proposé quelques chansons moldues – que, la plupart, Lily connaissait très bien, son enfance et ses vacances étant passées avec ses parents moldus. Pour la décoration, Remus et Lou avaient eut des idées géniales. A la place de la table des professeurs, il y aurait une grande estrade. Une table serait disposée dessus, Sirius ferait le DJ et Alexia s'occuperait d'informer Sirius des chansons dédicacées. Sur l'estrade aussi, si quelques élèves le voulaient, ils pourraient faire leur propre show. Au plafond, le ciel serait sombre et orageux, des chauves-souris voleraient un peu partout dans la pièce et des citrouilles flotteraient dans les airs, terrifiantes. Des tables rondes seraient disposées un peu partout dans la salle.

Lily imagina le soir du bal, et elle songea que cela allait être vraiment magnifique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 6h12. Elle avait encore largement le temps : la réunion était à 8h30. Elle décida de se préparer à 7h00 pour descendre manger, puis d'aller au cinquième étage, où se trouvait le lieu de la réunion.

Soudain, Toad, qui dormait au pied du lit, niché entre les couvertures, poussa un miaulement. Lily sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Réveillé, il la fixait intensément. Nouveau miaulement. Il se redressa et sauta du lit avait de se frotter contre le bras de sa maîtresse en ronronnant.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua Lily en le caressant doucement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Toaddy ? T'as faim ?

Le chat sembla approuver d'un nouveau ronronnement.

- Pff, Toad, t'es méchant avec moi ! fit Lily, la mine boudeuse. T'as vu tout ce que t'a avalé au dîner, hier ? Il est tôt, j'ai la flemme… Oh, non, arrête avec ces yeux là !! J'ai dis arrête, Toaddy !! Oh non… Bon, d'accord, mais la prochaine fois, tu te garde quelque chose en réserve !!

Toad eut ce qu'elle interpréta comme un sourire et il arrêta de faire les yeux doux craquants et suppliants, tout en se dirigeant joyeusement vers la porte du dortoir. Lily s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa en vitesse et ouvrit doucement la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne grince. Le chat se faufila immédiatement par l'ouverture et descendit l'escalier vivement. Lily soupira et le suivit. La salle commune était vide et quelques rayons de soleil filtrés par les fenêtres réchauffaient la pièce. Lily et Toad sortirent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui se plaignit de se faire réveiller à cette heure-ci, mais Lily ne lui prêta aucune attention. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les cuisines. Lily chatouilla la poire et le portrait s'ouvrit. Toad courut joyeusement parmi les petits elfes en miaulant.

- Bonjour, dit Lily, vous pourriez servir quelque chose à mon chat ? Oh, et puis je prendrais bien un café aussi, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Tout de suite, Miss ! répondirent les elfes en se hâtant d'aller chercher tout ça.

Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard. Lily les remercia en souriant et posa par terre l'assiette pleine de saumon fumé sur laquelle Toad se jeta immédiatement. Lily trempa un croissant dans son café en regardant sa montre. 6h47. Elle décida finalement de rester un peu ici sans aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Et puis, au moins, ça l'éviterait de croiser James. Mais de toutes façons, elle devrait travailler avec lui dans… moins de deux heures. Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit aux autres en quoi constituait leur travail. C'est vrai, Sirius et Alexia bossaient sur la musique, Lou et Remus s'occupaient de la décoration, mais eux… Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne. De toutes manières, elle leur annoncerait aujourd'hui. Elle songea alors aux elfes… Avaient-ils été prévenus du lieu des prochaines réunions ? Au cas où, elle murmura :

- Welly ? Loren ? Yaria !

Aussitôt, les trois elfes apparurent en transplanant.

- Miss nous a appelé ? demanda Welly.

- Oui, répondit Lily en mordant dans le croissant. Vous êtes au courant de l'endroit où se dérouleront toutes les autres réunions ?

- Bien sûr, Miss ! répondit Yaria. Au cinquième étage devant la nature morte représentant un plateau de mandarine. Nous avons été informés, Miss. Soyez sans craintes, nous y seront tout à l'heure ainsi que pour toutes les autres réunions.

- Parfait ! fit Lily. Merci !

Les elfes s'inclinèrent, puis transplanèrent dans un craquement sonore. Lily sourit, satisfaite, et trempa de nouveau son croissant dans le bol de café chaud d'un air pensif. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chat, qui mâchouillait toujours énergiquement une tranche de saumon.

- Tu te refuse rien, pas vrai ? lui dit Lily d'un air amusé. Du saumon fumé…

En guise de réponse, Toad émit une sorte de miaulement étouffé par l'énorme morceau de saumon dans sa gueule. Lily sourit. Ils restèrent dans les cuisines un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily regarde sa montre et se leva d'un bond.

- Il est presque 8h ! s'écria-t-elle en reposant le plateau de nourriture, un croissant entamé flottant dans le café. Viens, Toaddy, c'est l'heure ! Oh, allez, lâche ce saumon !! On reviendra un autre jour, promis, mais maintenant, faut se bouger.

Toad miaula et fit les yeux doux. Lily soupira et commanda aux elfes une bonne portion de saumon fumé à emporter avant de partir en courant, la boîte de saumon dans une main, le chat dans l'autre. A peine sortie des cuisines, Lily se fit bousculer brutalement par quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Affalée par terre sur les fesses, Lily poussa un juron et tenta de calmer Toad qui tentait de se libérer de son étreinte pour partir en courant.

- Chut, fit Lily. Doucement, c'est bon, c'est fini… Calme-toi, Toaddy, c'est fini… Tiens, tu veux du saumon ?

Le chat se calma aussitôt. Lily sourit et lui donna un bout de saumon fumé. Toad se jeta dessus et commença à le dévorer avec enthousiasme. Lily leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait poussé par inadvertance.

- Potter !! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca t'amuse de faire tomber les gens, comme ça ? Imbécile ! Nan mais j'aurais pu me faire mal ! Je te déteste Potter, si tu savais comme je te hais…

- Désolé Princesse, répliqua James avec un sourire charmeur en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'était un accident. Je voulais juste venir chercher quelque chose à manger avant notre rendez-vous…

- Ne dis pas ça comme si on sortait ensemble ! pesta Lily en se relevant rageusement. Aïïeuuhhh !!

- Ca va, Princesse ? s'inquiéta aussitôt James. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ma cheville ! s'écria Lily. Ca fait mal !!

- Laisse-moi regarder, fit James. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

- Naon ! Touches pas !

- Lily, mon p'tit cœur, tu veux que je t'emmène chez Pomfresh ?

Lily hésita entre l'égorger pour avoir recommencé avec ses surnoms débiles ou approuver. Voyant que la douleur lui amenait les larmes aux yeux, Lily choisit la 2e solution.

- Parfait ! s'exclama James en la voyant hocher la tête. Tu peux marcher ? Tu veux peut-être que je te porte ?

Lily soupira en comprenant que la seule solution était en effet qu'elle se fasse porter.

- Ok, de toutes façons, je peux pas marcher ! conclut-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Le visage de James prit alors l'expression de « c'est-l'un-des-plus-beau-jour-de-ma-vie », s'approcha de Lily et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Quand il se redressa, il fit un faux mouvement et Lily faillit glisser. Elle se rattrapa de justesse en s'accrochant au cou de son porteur dont le visage s'empourpra. Lily toussota bruyamment et James se mit en marche. Il marchait d'un pas léger, comme si Lily n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume. En même temps, quand on est dans une équipe de Quidditch, c'est sûr que ça forge les muscles. Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, James déposa doucement Lily par terre. Elle hurla aussitôt comme un gobelin qu'on égorge, et James comprit qu'il valait mieux la porter encore jusqu'à un lit. Au moins. Mrs Pomfresh accourut, désigna un lit et leur dit de patienter quelques minutes. James allongea Lily sur le lit que l'infirmière leur avait montré et s'agenouilla à son chevet.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il. T'as pas trop mal ?

- Je survis, répondit Lily en souriant. Et toi, ça va ? Je suis pas trop lourde ?

- Tu veux rire ? fit James en éclatant de rire. J'ai jamais rien porté d'aussi léger. Quoique mon livre de métamorphose peut aussi prétendre au titre…

Ce fut au tour de Lily d'éclater de rire. Un rire doux, sincère, cristallin… Un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de James. Celui-ci sourit sans s'en rendre compte en entendant cette voix envoûtante. Il s'approcha de Lily qui arrêta peu à peu de rire en le voyant s'avancer vers elle. Son visage était tout près, maintenant… De nouveau, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Lily détourna violemment la tête en rougissant. Vexé, James s'éloigna en baissant les yeux.

- Un accident est si vite arrivé, se justifia Lily avec un sourire hésitant. Désolé, mais je te déteste. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. C'est pas possible. S'il te plait, comprends ça. Comprends-moi…. James.

Celui-ci releva la tête en entendant Lily l'appeler par son prénom.

- Mais pourquoi ? répliqua celui-ci. On peux s'aimer et se détester, non ? Regarde, l'autre jour, avec le porridge, les araignées et tout… Je te détestais, mais au fond, tout au plus profond de moi, je t'aimais toujours. S'il te plait, Lily, essaie de chercher toi aussi. Cherche bien, et réfléchis. Si un jour tu trouves quelque chose – autre chose que de la haine envers moi -, promet-moi de me le faire savoir.

- Ok, répondit Lily. Au fait, pour la réunion…

- On va reporter bien sûr, interrompit aussitôt James.

- Merci, fit Lily. Tu es gentil, au fond…

- N'oublie pas ! rappela James. Si tu trouves, dis-le moi…

- Je te le dirais, assura Lily. Mais je doute de trouver quelque chose…

James sourit, se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Lily dont le teint prit instantanément une couleur d'un rose soutenu. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui une Lily qui caressait doucement ses lèvres, puis sa joue. Et, soudain, l'envie lui prit de chercher. De fouiller au plus profond de son cœur, très loin, là où se trouvent les sentiments cachés. Une heure auparavant, elle aurait été certaine de ne rien trouver. Mais en cet instant, elle se fixa un but. Elle se jura de trouver, tout au fond de son cœur, un sentiment qu'elle avait toujours voulu cacher et oublier.


	9. Quand on cherche, on trouve

**IX. Quand on cherche, on trouve**

- Alors ? Comment c'était ?

- Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?

- On a croisé James et il nous a expliqué pourquoi t'étais ici ! Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Lou !! Tu es ridicule !

- Tu remarquera, Louloute, qu'elle n'a pas répondu !!

- Très juste, ma chère !

- Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose, Lily ?

- Alexia ! Tu va pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

Lily, assise dans son lit d'infirmerie, protestait devant les exclamations de ses deux meilleures amies. Lou et Alexia, surexcitées, la bombardait de questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé en détails.

- James nous a dit qu'il t'avais accidentellement bousculé devant les cuisines, poursuivit Lou. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et il a dit aussi que tu t'étais fait mal à la cheville, et qu'il t'avait porté jusque ici ! ajouta Alexia en sautillant presque sur place. Tu nie ?

- Non, mais…

- J'ajouterai qu'il a précisé que – accidentellement bien entendu – ses lèvres avaient… comment dire… frôlées les tiennes… Il a dit la vérité ? s'exclama Lou avec un large sourire, sans se préoccuper que Lily était écarlate.

- Euh… Oui, mais…

- Donc, vous vous êtes embrassés ? conclut Alexia.

- Mais… Non, mais… MAIS LAISSEZ MOI FINIR !!

- Timide, chuchota Lou à Alexia qui approuva vigoureusement d'un signe de tête.

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ !! s'énerva Lily. Je…

- Eh, dites-donc, vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit ? protesta une voix, à l'autre bout de la salle. C'est une infirmerie ici, vous savez !! J'ai des malades moi !

- Désolé ! s'exclamèrent les trois filles tandis que Mrs Pomfresh quittait la pièce en claquant la porte de son bureau derrière elle, furieuse.

- Donc, reprit Lily en contrôlant sa colère, je vais vous expliquer ma version à moi !! En fait, ce matin, j'étais partie à la cuisine parce que Toad avait faim. Et en sortant, j'ai croisé James Potter. Ou plutôt, il m'a bousculé. Je me suis retrouvée par terre et vu que j'avais mal à la cheville, il a été obligé de me porter. De toutes façons, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative !! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard amusé de ses amies. Et…

- Aucun de vous n'avait sa baguette sur lui ? s'étonna Alexia. Un sort de lévitation jusqu'à l'infirmerie et voilà !! Avoue que tu as profité de la situation, hein… ?

- De quoi… Eh ! Mais c'est pas bête ! Un sort de lévitation !! Et moi, comme une idiote, sur le coup, j'ai oublié !!

- Mouais…, fit Lou en prenant un air peu convaincu.

- Mais croyez moi, enfin !! supplia Lily. Vous êtes soûlantes !! Enfin bref, il m'a amené ici et il s'est approché de moi… Mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé !! C'est clair ?

- Non, répondirent Lou et Alexia en chœur.

Lily soupira et abandonna.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, dit-elle. Mais moi, je peux affirmer que non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Autre chose ?

- Ouais, fit Alexia. On a cours, là.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Lily. Oh non !! Les cours ! J'avais oublié…

- On se demande ce qui lui a fait oublier ça, chuchota Lou à l'oreille d'Alexia.

- J'ai entendu !! rétorqua Lily. Ecoutez, vous êtes lourdes avec ça !! Rendez-vous compte que je vais louper des cours !! C'est horrible !

- Affreux pour toi en effet, répliqua Alexia. On a deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie et un cours d'étude des moldus. Tu va rater des choses passionnantes !! conclut-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Arrête, c'est super l'étude des moldus ! protesta Lily.

- Oui, mais l'Histoire de la Magie c'est passablement ennuyeux ! précisa Lou. Et là, en plus, on va s'en taper deux heures ! Mais toi, ça va pas trop te déranger, si tu t'arrange pour t'asseoir à côté de James ! Oh, j'y crois pas, je suis sûre que tu vas me délaisser pour ce cher Potter !

- Tais-toi ! ordonna sèchement Lily. Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire que des bêtises, vous pouvez sortir. Vous m'apporterez les devoirs et les cours au déjeuner, hein ?

- Oh, on demandera sûrement à quelqu'un de le faire pour nous ! dit Alexia en échangeant un regard amusé avec Lou.

- Oui, quelqu'un que tu connais trèèès bien !! renchérit Lou en lançant un clin d'œil appuyé à Lily.

- Ca suffit !! s'écria Lily, rougissante. Et je vous interdis de demander à Ja… A Potter de m'apporter les devoirs !! Vous viendrez vous même.

Lou et Alexia disparurent de la salle en gloussant comme des folles sans répondre. Lily retomba sur son oreiller en soupirant. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles vont s'imaginer ? En tout cas, vu leur sourire qu'elles avaient lancé à Lily, elles n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention de venir elles même lui apporter les cours et les devoirs. Idiot de Potter. Fallait qu'il se rapproche jusque là, lui ! Fallait qu'il essaie de l'embrasser. Et après ça, Lou et Alexia vont s'imaginer des choses… Comme quoi ils s'embrassent, ils sortent ensemble… Pire… Ils s'aiment !! Nan mais je vous jure, y'en a qui ont de l'imagination hein ! Pff… Comme si elle aimait James Potter. Lily Evans et James Potter. Lily et James. Evans et Potter. Non, décidément, ça le fait pas. Quoique… Mais de toutes façons, ça n'arrivera jamais. Jamais…

- Ca va, Miss Evans ? La douleur doit être un peu dissipée, maintenant.

- De quoi ? fit Lily en se tournant vers Mrs Pomfresh. Ah oui… Oui, oui, ça va un peu mieux !

- Très bien. Vous pouvez partir quand bon vous semble.

Lily la remercia chaleureusement. L'infirmière hocha la tête et reparti dans son bureau.

- Mais voilà qui est parfait !! s'exclama joyeusement Lily en se redressant. De toutes façons, j'avais aucune envie de voir cet imbécile qui s'amuse à me voler des baisers à tout va m'apporter les devoirs. Et en plus, je louperai pas trop de cours. Il est quelle heure là ?… Oh !! Parfait, j'ai le temps d'arriver à l'heure au deuxième cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ferais bien de partir maintenant.

Lily prit rapidement ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie en sautillant. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec…

- Potter !! Encore toi ?

- Comme on se retrouve, Lily chérie ! s'écria James d'un air enthousiaste. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

- Non, pas spécialement. Ca te dérangerai de reculer un peu là ? Parce que t'es juste à quelques centimètres… C'est pas que ça me dérange mais… Enfin si, ça me dérange. Donc, recule. Maintenant.

- Tes désirs font désordre, ma Princesse !! dit James en s'éloignant de quelques pas avant de faire une révérence, l'air amusé.

- Merci, répliqua Lily. Et maintenant, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas sensé être en cours ?

- Si, mais j'ai dit à Binns qu'il fallait que j'aille faire cuire une patate avant la fin de l'heure. Il ne m'a même pas écouté. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Faire… Cuire… Une patate !! s'écria Lily, secoué de hoquets. Arrête, j'en… J'en peux plus !

- Tu vas pas bien ? s'inquiéta James. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te marrer comme ça ?

- Rien, rien. C'est jute que… Faire cuire une patate !! T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? C'est totalement ridicule !

- Pff, fit James en se renfrognant. Sur le coup, c'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête.

- Ouais, bon. Sinon, à part ça ?

- Bah, j'étais venu te voir. Ca va mieux ta cheville ?

- Je survis. La preuve, je sors de l'infirmerie.

- Oh, cool… Et donc, pour ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Quoi ? répondit Lily, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Fais pas l'idiote. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Le jour ou je trouverai, soit sûr que je te le ferais savoir.

- Ok… Bon, on ferais bien de retourner en cours, non ?

- Ouais. J'te suis.

James tendit le bras. Lily le prit en souriant, et ils reprirent le chemin de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Sans le savoir, chacun pensait à la même chose que l'autre. Sans le savoir, l'amour caché dans le cœur de Lily ressurgit brutalement pour englober l'organe vitale et les pensées de la jeune fille. Sans le savoir, James venait d'avoir une chance. Une chance que Lily accepte ce qu'il lui demandait depuis si longtemps, maintenant. Une chance qu'elle l'aime.


	10. Petits mots

**X. Petits mots**

- Professeur ? demanda une voix timide.

- Quoi ? répondit Binns en tournant la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Professeur, je suis revenu ! poursuivit James en entrant dans la salle. Et Lily est sortie de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, alors elle est venue avec moi.

- Ah, très bien, très bien ! fit Binns avant de reprendre son ennuyeux monologue tandis que James allait s'asseoir à côté de Sirius et Lily avec Lou.

- Alors, t'es sortie finalement ? demanda Lou en se tournant vers Lily. Tu vas mieux ?

- Je survis, répondit Lily en souriant. Et vous ?

- On s'ennuie, grogna Alexia en se retournant – elle était assise devant elles. Comme d'habitude. Enfin, sauf que là, on peut parler avec les garçons.

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête Remus assis à côté d'elle. Celui-ci adressa un sourire amical à Lily et essaya de reporter son attention sur le discours du professeur d'histoire de la magie. En effet, Remus était l'un des rares à résister au pouvoir soporifique de Binns. Du moins, pendant un certain moment…

- Aïe ! s'exclama Lily.

Aussitôt, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers le professeur. Il ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, toujours plongé dans ses paroles ennuyeuses. Lily se massa la joue et regarda ce qui l'avait frappée, en dessous de l'œil. Elle vit par terre une petite boulette de papier. James, quelques tables plus loin à sa droite, lui adressa un sourire. Lily, surprise, ramassa le bout de papier et l'ouvrit. Lou lut par dessus son épaule.

_Ca te dirait un pique-nique ce midi au bord du lac ? Enfin, c'est une demande purement amicale, en tout bien tout honneur. Nan, je déconne, mais je te demande pas de sortir avec moi. Enfin si, en quelque sorte, mais ce sera entre amis. T'es d'accord ?_

_Le beau et séduisant James Potter_

Il avait une écriture arrondie, légèrement penchée. Lily leva vers James un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci élargit son sourire charmeur. Lily, laissant échapper elle aussi un sourire, sortit une plume et de l'encre de son sac et griffonna la réponse au dos du parchemin d'une écriture fine et droite.

_Le beau et séduisant James Potter, hein ? Tu me fais bien rire. Une sortie en amis, seulement en amis, que ce soit bien clair dans ta tête, mon très cher James. J'accepte._

_Lily_

Elle replia la boulette et relança le papier. James l'attrapa au vol, comme on aurait attrapé un vif d'or. Sirius se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami comme Lou l'avait fait avec Lily pour lire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, James semblait rayonnant. Il sortit un paquet de Chocogrenouilles de sa poche, en sortit une, l'ouvrit et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Sirius piocha dans la boîte également. Il en lança une à Remus, une à Lou et une à Lily. Alexia parut vexée, croyant être oubliée. Elle fusilla Sirius du regard. Ce dernier lui sourit et sortit un petit morceau de parchemin de son sac. Il emprunta la plume et l'encre de James et écrit quelque chose sur le papier. Il prit une Chocogrenouille dans la boîte, accrocha le papier à la friandise et lança le tout à Alexia. Celle-ci, surprise, prit d'abord le mot. Lily et Lou lurent derrière elle.

_C'est bien parti pour eux, tu crois pas ? Ca te dirais, toi aussi, de venir faire un tour près du lac ce midi ? On pourrait reporter la réunion pour le bal, non ? Oh, allez, dis oui ! Tu sais pas combien de filles rêveraient d'être à ta place : le grand et magnifique Sirius Black te demande – te demande ? te supplie, oui ! – de sortir avec lui ! T'as pas le droit de refuser ! Enfin, si, mais s'il te plaît, accepte !_

_Paddy_

Quand Alexia eut fini de lire le mot, elle leva la tête vers Sirius et croisa son regard, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle ouvrit la Chocogrenouille, la fourra dans sa bouche et répondit au dos du parchemin.

_Ok, mais faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu te fait appeler Paddy, et pourquoi James et Remus se font appeler Prongs et Moony. A cette condition, je suis d'accord. J'ai de la chance de me faire inviter par Mr Black, hein ? Le célèbre et sexy Sirius… Je sais pas combien de groupies écervelées voudraient être à ma place, mais moi, je ne te supplierait pas à genoux de sortir avec moi. Néanmoins, vu que toi tu me supplie, je suis d'accord. On se voit après mon cours d'étude des moldus ? Je crois que t'as pas pris cette option, toi ? Feignasse._

_Alex_

Elle replia le papier et le lança à Sirius, qui le rattrapa avec grâce, tout comme James. Il l'ouvrit, le lut et sourit. Il répondit aussitôt.

_Feignasse ? Je suis blessé dans mon amour-propre. Tu sais que ça me fait de la peine, quand tu dis ça. Enfin bon, pour ce qui est de t'expliquer la raison de nos surnoms, on verra ça plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas, car ça implique une information importante que je ne préfère pas divulguer pour l'instant. Ca mettrait quelqu'un dans une situation embarrassante, et je ne veux pas ça. J'espère que tu comprendra et que ça n'empêchera pas que tu veuilles toujours sortir avec moi. Au fait, c'est quoi la carte de ta Chocogrenouille ? Envoie si tu la veux pas, je fais la collection._

_Paddy_

Alexia attrapa la boulette de papier, la lut et jeta un coup d'œil à la carte de la friandise. Armeya Cassida, sorcière rendue célèbre pour avoir inventé l'utilisation des fées en lanterne : on met une fée dans un bocal, on secoue et la fée produit de la lumière. Pratique la nuit pour les dîners romantiques et la fée ne souffre pas quand on la secoue. Alexia soupira en se souvenant qu'elle avait déjà cette carte en trois exemplaires. Au moins, elle avait un point commun avec Sirius : ils collectionnaient les cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Elle lui envoya la carte. Celui-ci la reçu, la regarda et sembla ne pas l'avoir car il la rangea dans une poche de sa robe avec un air satisfait. Remus se retourna vers les deux filles derrière lui et échangea un regard insistant avec Lou. Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Lou éclata de rire et prit les affaires. Sous le regard de Remus, elle écrivit quelque chose et lui rendit le tout. Remus l'ouvrit aussitôt et lut le contenu. Lou avait une écriture belle, arrondie et enfantine et Remus sourit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait ce qu'elle avait marqué sur le parchemin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vu ta bouille, on dirait un chien qui regarde les autres manger avec envie ! Toi aussi, t'as rien à faire ce midi ? Bon, ne me supplie pas, arrête te dis-je ! Je ne supporte pas les mines de chiens battu : c'est tellement mignon que je craque à chaque fois. Et cesse d'afficher ce sourire niais ! Oui, oui, je te vois ! Bon, ok, j'accepte une sortie avec toi près du lac pour manger, comme les quatre autres abrutis romantique. C'est dingue, le romantisme. C'est niais, les romantiques. Et pourtant, j'en suis une. Remus, t'es vraiment sûr de vouloir sortir avec moi – si je puis employer ce terme qui ne me déplaît pas –, parce que tu pourrais le regretter tu sais ? Une idiote pareille… Faut vraiment être fou. Au fait, je peux t'appeler Mumus ? C'est chou, Mumus. J'aime bien. Je t'aime bien. Bon, le fait est que oui, vu ton air suppliant… Te fous pas de moi, tu as un air suppliant ! Bon, ok, c'est moi qui te supplie de sortir avec moi mais bon – arrête de te marrer Lupin -, en tout cas c'est ok ? On dit après le cours d'étude des moldus – toi au moins tu as pris cette option, pas comme tes deux potes flemmards – d'accord ?_

_Lou_

Dès qu'il eut fini de lire, Remus murmura « d'accord » et se retourna pour essayer de suivre le cours. A présent, les six élèves assis au fond de la classe affichaient un sourire niais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily sembla s'ennuyer profondément et James le remarqua. Pendant que Lou continuait d'écrire des mots à Remus, Lily tapotait la table en rythme régulier du bout de sa baguette. James décida alors d'engager la conversation. Il rapprocha sa table de celle de Lily le plus discrètement possible, ce qui ne fut pas très nécessaire car le professeur Binns ne les regardait et ne les entendait même pas, et engagea la conversation. Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux discutaient joyeusement.

- Quand j'était petit, j'avait un chat aussi ! disait James. Il était super beau, roux avec des rayures roux foncé.

- Il s'appelait comment ? demanda Lily.

- Pouf, répondit James en souriant. Te marre pas, c'est ridicule mais j'avais 4 ans donc bon…

- Je me marre pas, répliqua Lily en esquissant également un sourire. C'est mignon, Pouf. Enfin, moi je l'aurai plutôt appelé Pif ou Paf… Tu sais, Pif Paf Pouf.

James échangea un regard surpris avec Lily et soudain, tous deux éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Lou les regarda d'un air choqué et murmura à Remus « complètement fêlés ». Celui-ci éclata également de rire, suivi presque aussitôt par Lou. Alexia échangea elle aussi un regard avec Sirius, qui paraissait aussi perdu qu'elle. Le brun lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et marmonna un sort que Alexia ne put pas entendre. Une fine liane marron surgit alors du bout de la baguette magique de Sirius. Des feuilles et des fleurs roses voletaient et tourbillonnaient tout autour de la corde qui vint s'enrouler autour de Lily. Celle-ci, surprise, essaya de repousser doucement la liane qui, malgré sa maigre épaisseur, était puissante. Mais la chose se resserrait de plus belle autour de la jeune fille et James regarda ce spectacle avec étonnement. Il sortit alors lui aussi sa baguette et lança quelques sorts pour tenter d'éliminer la corde, en vain. Il s'énerva alors et se leva de sa chaise. Le professeur, qui était toujours plongé dans son monologue, ne remarqua rien. James fit quelques pas vers Lily, dont la table était proche de la sienne. Il attaqua alors la liane de toute la force de ses bras, mais il sursauta de surprise quand elle vint s'enrouler également autour de lui. Brusquement, il fut bousculé vers Lily. Face à face, collés l'un contre l'autre au fond de la salle de cours sous les regards étonnés de leurs quatre amis, ils échangeaient des coups d'œil gênés.

Sirius adressa un sourire à Alexia en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux adolescents. La blonde éclata de rire en applaudissant doucement et en souriant également à Sirius qui paraissait fier de lui. Lily tenta de repousser doucement le torse de James plaqué contre elle, mais la liane se resserra de nouveau et leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Maintenant, Alexia ne riait plus et tous les quatre fixaient James et Lily qui rougissaient furieusement. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la corde autour de la quelle virevoltaient toujours joyeusement des feuilles et des fleurs. Soudain, une feuille se cogna contre une fleur rose et le tout disparut dans un minuscule tourbillon rose et vert. Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit cœur d'un rouge flamboyant apparut et vint se placer juste au dessus des têtes des deux Gryffondor. On aurait dit la fin d'un film romantique idiot purement américain, au moment où le héros embrasse la fille devant un coucher de soleil et où un petit cœur sautille au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais, visiblement, Lily n'allait pas embrasser James car elle le repoussait de nouveau et, soudain, son visage s'éclaira avant de s'assombrir aussitôt. S'éloignant le plus possible de James, elle s'exclama :

- OH, TU…

- Shhht, tais-toi Lils !! supplia Alexia à voix basse. On va se faire repérer !

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ! chuchota furieusement Lily. T'as demandé à Sirius de lancer ce sort et t'as fait exprès de venir soit disant pour m'aider juste pour essayer de me voler des baisers à tout-va ! Nan mais ça va, t'es pas gêné.

Furieuse, les joues roses de colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Lily repoussa James brutalement. Aussitôt, comme obéissant à ses pensées, la liane se brisa. Le petit cœur, les feuilles et les fleurs s'évaporèrent aussitôt. James était bloqué sur place, surpris. Il n'avait pas très bien enregistré la totalité de ce qu'avait dit Lily. Surtout aussi parce que ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à Sirius d'exécuter ce sort de rapprochement. Au contraire, pour éviter de gêner ou d'énerver Lily, il aurait tout fait pour éviter ça. Il se demanda alors si la réponse de la rousse tenait toujours, pour le pique-nique au bord du lac ce midi. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Lily ne répondit rien et lui tourna délibérément le dos. James s'assit, déçu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lancer ce sort, abruti fini ? cracha-t-il à Sirius.

- Je… Ben…

James remarqua avec étonnement que Sirius avait légèrement rougit.

- En fait… C'était pour amuser Alexia ! avoua Sirius dans un souffle en rougissant de plus belle. Surtout, tu lui dis pas ! Et je suis désolé qu'elle l'ai prit comme ça, si tu veux, tout à l'heure, j'irais lui parler.

- A Alexia ? demanda James, surpris.

- Andouille ! répliqua Sirius en souriant. A Lily ! Pour qu'elle comprenne que c'est pas de ta faute.

James lui sourit également et tenta pendant le reste du cours d'échanger un regard avec Lily. En vain, puisqu'elle refusait toujours de le regarder. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que tous les élèves sortaient avec un soupir de soulagement, James resta assit encore quelque temps. Sirius l'attendait, lui lançant un regard d'excuse que James chassa d'un geste de la main. Sirius sortit de la salle à la suite des trois filles et de Remus, avec un dernier coup d'œil désolé pour son meilleur ami qui restait un peu en retrait. James finit par se lever quelques minutes plus tard, quand il était seul – le professeur était reparti en traversant le mur, comme d'habitude. En sortant dans le couloir, James vit Sirius discuter avec Lily à quelques mètres de la porte. Lily, les bras croisés, l'écoutait faire son discours. Sirius parlait avec animation d'un air suppliant. James s'approcha discrètement, de façon à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent le voir. Il entendit la fin de la conversation.

- …Pas de sa faute ! s'exclamait Sirius d'un air suppliant. S'il te plait, pardonne-lui, c'était mon idée ! C'est pas lui, il n'y est pour rien, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! Lily !

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas lui ? répliqua furieusement Lily, ses bras toujours croisés. Ta parole, peut-être ? Oh, mais c'est vrai j'oubliais, la parole d'un Black est d'or ! Comme la Serpentarde là, Bellatrix ou je ne sais quoi ! J'avais parié sur la victoire des Gryffondor avec elle au dernier match de Quidditch, et j'avais gagné ! Enfin, les Gryffondor avaient remporté le match, dont j'avais gagné mon pari. On avait parié 20 Gallions. Et cette petite peste me les doit toujours, depuis deux mois !

- Evans, ma chère Evans, je te prierai de ne pas me comparer à ma très chère cousine si ça ne te dérange pas trop ! s'énerva Sirius. Ecoute, si je suis là, c'est pour défendre la cause de James. Alors, tu le plaide coupable ou pas ? Je te supplie de me croire, tout ça c'est de ma faute, pas la sienne !

- Et pourquoi t'aurais fait ça, alors ? rétorqua Lily.

- Ben…

Sirius rougit de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait devant James. Hésitant, il se pencha lentement vers Lily pour lui murmurer à son oreille la même chose qu'il avait dit à James. Lily parut amusée.

- T'inquiète, je lui dirais rien ! promit-elle en souriant. C'est cool que tu me confie ça. Bon, ok, je te crois quand tu dis que c'est pas sa faute. Amis ? ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Amis ! répondit Sirius en la serrant, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Bon, faut que j'ailles voir James, il attend encore dans la salle. Salut !

- Bye ! fit Lily en agitant la main avait de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Oh, t'es là ! s'exclama Sirius en se retournant, découvrant James qui avait l'épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. T'as tout entendu ?

- Nan, juste au moment ou tu disais que c'était pas ma faute et qu'elle te racontait le pari avec ta charmante cousine.

Sirius fit une grimace à l'évocation de Bellatrix, mais James ne le regardait plus. Il réfléchissait. Soudain, pris d'une idée lumineuse, il fit apparaître un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre d'un rapide coup de baguette. Il griffona rapidement un petit mot, sous le regard étonné de Sirius.

_Lily,_

_J'espère que cette petite dispute n'endommage pas trop notre rendez-vous ce midi. Au cas où, je passerai quand même te chercher à la sortie de ton cours. Je pense que ton prof d'étude des moldus n'apprécie pas trop les petits mots dans son cours, alors je vais faire en sorte que celui-là soit invisible aux yeux de tous sauf aux tiens - qui sont, soit dit en passant, magnifiques. Je te supplie de continuer à croire Sirius : ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de lancer ce sort. Bon, le fait est que tu compte énormément pour moi, et un rendez-vous avec toi c'est une chose que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer, même en rêve. Alors je t'implore, Lily Evans : sors avec moi._

_Le suppliant et fou de toi James Potter_

James se relut rapidement et, d'un nouveau coup de baguette, le papier se plia en forme de petit avion. Il jeta un sort compliqué qui permettait au message de n'être visible que pour Lily et, d'un dernier mouvement de baguette, le mot fila à travers le couloir et disparut dans le même angle de mur que Lily avait pris pour se rendre à son cours. Il prit alors en compagnie de Sirius le chemin de la salle commune pour faire passer l'heure qui restait en faisant une partie d'échec version sorcier. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle commune mais, si en apparence, tous deux étaient profondément plongés dans la partie d'échec, ils avaient aussi tout deux les pensées pleines de petites lettres, de petites phrases... L'esprit plein de petits mots virevoltants.


	11. Surprises & Secrets

**XI. Surprises & Secrets**

- Echec et maths !

Sirius émit un grognement sonore à la manière d'un chien en voyant James prendre son roi avec sa tour.

- J'ai gagné contre Sirius ! chantonna James en entamant une danse de la joie dans la salle commune sous les regards amusés des autres élèves présents dans la pièce. J'ai gagné contre Sirius !

- La ferme ! protesta Sirius. C'est bon, c'est pas extraordinaire non plus ! Enfin, si, j'admet que je suis incroyablement doué aux échecs, mais bon ! Arrête de danser comme un abruti, tout le monde te regarde !

James s'arrêta soudain et constata que, effectivement, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Avec un sourire, James s'inclina en une révérence et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son ami.

- N'empêche, j'ai gagné ! constata-t-il pendant que Sirius rangeait le jeu d'un coup de baguette. Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Aucune idée, répondit l'autre en regardant sa montre. Les filles arrivent dans une demi-heure. On a fait deux partie d'échec, et chacun en a gagné une – sauf que moi, je ne m'en suis pas vanté en dansant ridiculement. On a qu'a… manger !

- Pff… On croirait entendre Peter !

- Bah, que veux tu ? demanda Sirius d'un air solennel. Faut bien quelqu'un pour lui rendre hommage… P'tain, il est vraiment pas doué quand même ! S'étouffer avec une Dragée…

- Yep, j'avoue ! approuva James. Mais ça règle pas la question : qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pendant une demi-heure ? Non, pas manger… On a qu'a se préparer ! Réfléchis : qu'est-ce qui ferais plaisir à Alexia pour le pique-nique ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle adore ?

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants puis, illuminé, il s'exclama fièrement :

- Les Chocogrenouilles !

James sourit et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, conclut-il. Donc, t'as qu'a lui offrir un plateau entier de Chocogrenouilles pour le dessert ! Pas bête. On a qu'a réfléchir sur tout ça pendant le temps qui nous reste : qu'est-ce qui leur ferais plaisir…

Sirius approuva et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise tout en réfléchissant. James fit de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle commune. James le regarda, surpris, avec un sourire amusé : connaissant son ami, ça serait probablement… surprenant ! Quant à lui, il continua à réfléchir à ce qui ferait plaisir à Lily. Sirius revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un panier dans les mains. James désigna le panier d'un signe de tête interrogatif mais tout ce que Sirius répondit ce fut :

- Il nous reste deux minutes ! Ca sonne dans deux minutes ! Viens, dépêche !

Et il traversa la salle commune en courant. James le suivit, étonné. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils coururent encore et encore le plus vite possible pour arriver devant la salle d'étude des moldus où Lily, Alexia, Lou et Remus avaient cours. Au moment où ils s'appuyaient sur leurs genoux pour reprendre leur souffle, la cloche retentit et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans tout le château. Sirius et James se redressèrent brusquement et attendirent que les élèves sortent de la salle. A la fin du rang qui se pressait dans le couloir, Sirius aperçut Alexia qui discutait avec Lily. Devant elles, Lou était en grande conversation avec Remus. Il se dirigea vers eux, suivit de James qui se passait la main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer – ou plutôt, se décoiffer. Lily eut un sourire amusé et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- J'ai faim, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. T'as intérêt à m'avoir préparé quelque chose de mangeable, parce que je tiendrai pas longtemps.

- J'espère que tu aime les surprises, répondit-il.

Ce qui ne rassura pas Lily, mais la rendit plus impatiente que jamais. Elle attrapa le poignet de James et se mit à dévaler l'escalier en courant, le traînant par la main, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger James le moins du monde. Elle arriva dans le Hall et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, un grand sourire au lèvre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Alexia, Lou, Remus et Sirius qui les regardaient d'un air attendri.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? leur lança Lily. On y va oui ou non ?

Tous approuvèrent de la tête. La rousse s'avança vers l'immense porte de bois et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, James lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres. Curieusement, Remus fit de même avec Lou. Idem pour Sirius et Alexia. Ainsi commençait le pique-nique inoubliable…

* * *

Alexia & Sirius

- Où tu m'emmène ? demanda Alexia d'une voix amusée tandis que Sirius la traînait toujours par la main.

Il ne répondit pas et marcha quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver devant un grand saule pleureur – pas le saule cogneur, attention, ne pas confondre – dans un coin du parc. Il poussa d'un geste nonchalant les branches souples qui descendaient jusqu'au sol pour dégager un chemin sous le plafond de feuilles que formait l'arbre. Une fois que les deux adolescents furent sous le saule, Sirius posa le panier sur le sol et déroula une énorme nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs sous le regard surpris d'Alexia. Il s'assit dessus, imité par la jeune fille.

- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu peux même pas imaginer ! répondit Alexia en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Eh bien en fait…, marmonna Sirius dont les joues rosirent. Tu sais, j'ai jamais cuisiné pour personne, alors t'étonne pas trop si c'est pas…

Il fut coupé par Alexia qui s'était jetée sur lui et le serrait dans ses bras. Sirius, un peu surpris mais très content, lui rendit son étreinte mais, à sa grande déception, Alexia le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu. Sirius put quand même constater avec fierté que la jeune fille avait les joues aussi roses que lui.

- C'est fou à quel point mon charme leur fait un effet incroyable ! s'exclama Sirius en souriant. Suis-je si séduisant ?

- Séduisant je sais pas, mais t'es surtout prétentieux ! répliqua Alexia en lui rendant son sourire. En tout cas, personne avait jamais cuisiné pour moi – hormis bien sûr mes parents. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ce charmant Mr Black nous a préparé aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-elle en prenant une voix solennel.

- Charmant ? répéta Sirius, comme si c'était le seul mot qu'il avait capté dans la dernière phrase. Charmant ? Tu me trouve charmant, vraiment ?

- Je te répondrai quand tu m'aura répondu ! rétorqua Alexia. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Ahem… J'ai… J'ai préparé une salade niçoise. J'espère que ça te plaît ? Moi j'adore ça depuis que je suis tout petit et j'adore toujours ça maintenant que je suis un peu moins petit et je pensais que vu que je connais plein de gens qui aiment ça tu aimerai peut-être aussi et…

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par Alexia qui s'était encore jetée dans ses bras. Il sourit et murmura :

- Je savais que la nature m'avait doté d'un charme hors du commun mais à ce point… Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Alexia ne répondit pas mais, quand elle le lâcha, elle était écarlate.

- En fait, les salades niçoises, c'est mon plat préféré ! avoua-t-elle comme pour se justifier. J'ai toujours adoré ça.

- Que de points communs, ma chère, que de points communs !

Alexia éclata de rire. Sirius élargit son sourire et sortit du panier un gros saladier contenant ladite salade niçoise qu'il avait préparé une demi-heure à préparer à l'aide d'un livre de cuisine – et d'un peu de magie pour que ça reste mangeable, vu que c'était sa première expérience culinaire. Il était fier d'avoir deviné qu'Alexia aimait ça, car il n'imaginait même pas la honte qu'il aurait eu si elle lui avait dit « J'aime pas ça. T'as pas autre chose de mangeable ? » Non, vraiment, il aurait eu du mal à s'en remettre ! Il disposa deux assiettes sur la nappe d'un coup de baguette, ainsi que des couverts et deux verres qu'il remplit de jus de citrouille.

- Santé ! fit-il en levant son verre. A nous !

- A nous ! répondit Alexia en l'imitant.

Parfaitement synchronisés, ils avalèrent le contenu de leur verre en une gorgée.

- Alors, ça te plaît ? demanda Sirius en remplissant de nouveau les verres.

- Le jus de citrouille ? Ah ouais, j'adore !

- Mais non, je veux dire mon idée ! Le pique-nique sous cette arbre, la salade niçoise et tout…

- Ah ! Ah oui, oui c'est vraiment génial !

Ravi, Sirius but d'un trait son second verre et, empoignant fermement les couverts à salade, il remplit les assiettes, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, sous le regard amusé d'Alexia.

- Tu sais que tu n'as toujours pas répondu ? fit remarquer Sirius. Est-ce que tu me trouve charmant ?

Alexia sourit devant son air timide. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius Black gêné, et elle trouvait ça incroyable de voir ce garçon si sûr de lui rougir au simple fait qu'elle le trouve charmant.

- Evidemment, tu es un vrai gentleman ! répondit Alexia en commençant à manger. Eh… Mais c'est pas mal du tout ! Où est-ce que t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

- Dans un livre de cuisine, dit simplement Sirius. Et avec une baguette et un peu de volonté.

- Les efforts portent leurs fruits en tout cas ! C'est super bon !

- Content que tu apprécie, fit Sirius en inclinant la tête.

- Que j'apprécie ? répéta Alexia en lâchant sa fourchette, incrédule. Que j'apprécie ? Sirius Black, LE Sirius Black m'invite à un pique-nique. J'accepte, évidemment. Il a préparé lui-même à manger pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour moi ! Ensuite, il a préparé un de ses plats préférés que, coïncidence, j'adore aussi. C'est délicieux. Et tu ose… Sirius Black, tu OSE en conclure que j'apprécie ? Mais j'adore, imbécile !

- Arrête, tu va me faire rougir ! répliqua Sirius en s'éventant avec la main.

Alexia éclata de rire et continua de manger avec délice. Sirius, flatté de sa remarque sur la qualité de ce qu'il avait préparé, goûta lui aussi à la salade niçoise et dû avouer qu'en effet, ce n'était pas mal du tout.

- Alors, t'as déménagé à Londres cet été ? demanda Sirius pour engager la conversation.

- Oui, une maison super belle pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur. C'est plus pratique quand il faut se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Et puis, c'est plus grand que l'appartement où on habitait avant, c'est mieux vu que ma mère adore les animaux et qu'on en a plein à la maison.

- Et toi, tu aime aussi les animaux ? demanda Sirius d'un ton innocent bien qu'il fut avide de connaître la réponse. Les chiens, par exemple ?

- Les chiens ? Tu veux rire ? C'est mon animal préféré ! Mais pas les petits chihuahuas… Non, les gros chiens, je trouve ça super beau ! C'est trop mignon ! Justement, à la maison, on en a trois ! Deux bergers allemands et un labrador noir. En plus de ça, on a aussi deux chats : un mau égyptien et un persan qui ne fait que dormir. Vu que je suis fille unique et que ma mère adore les animaux comme je te l'ai dit, on a de la place pour accueillire trois chiens, deux chats, une tortue et une dizaine d'oiseaux. Mais mes favoris, ça reste quand même les chiens.

Sirius parut ravi. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger la salade, il sortit du panier un plat sur lequel était posé une magnifique tarte aux fraises.

- Au fait, en dessert… J'espère que tu aimera !

- J'adore ça, répondit Alexia. Ca aussi, tu l'a fait toi-même ?

- Moi-même. Tu veux encore un peu de jus de citrouille ?

- Avec plaisir ! fit Alexia en souriant, tout en se servant une part de tarte tandis que Sirius remplissait son verre.

- Oh et… J'ai aussi une surprise pour toi ! Et ça, c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait mais je suis sûr que ça te plaira !

Lentement, avec un large sourire, il tira du panier un énorme plateau d'argent dont le contenu était recouvert d'un petit drap de soie violette. Doucement, il fit glisser le tissu, laissant apparaître une quantité exceptionnelle de…

- Chocogrenouilles ! s'écria Alexia en lui sautant au cou, le faisant basculer par terre.

Il éclata de rire. Elle se trouvait allongée sur lui, ses longs cheveux blonds lisses chatouillant légèrement le bout du nez de Sirius. Elle avait les deux mains posées sur ses épaules et s'appuyait dessus, tandis que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais riait toujours. Alexia eut un sourire gêné et tenta de se relever. Sans succès.

- Faudrait peut-être… rouler ? suggéra Sirius.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste et, laissant retomber ses mains, elle se retrouva collée contre Sirius. Celui-ci lui prit les mains et ils entamèrent une suite de roulés-boulés sur l'herbe. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, allongés côte à côte, ils étaient partis dans un fou rire. Ils se relevèrent et se rassirent sur la nappe à carreaux, le teint d'un rose soutenu, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard. Alexia ouvrit une Chocogrenouille, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de Sirius, l'engloutit d'une traite et rangea dans sa poche la carte sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, toujours fixant les yeux du brun.

* * *

Lou & Remus

- Mumus, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras, répondit Remus en souriant à l'évocation de son nouveau surnom affectueux. C'est une surprise…

Lou se contenta de sourire aussi et de se laisser entraîner par la main. Ils passèrent près du lac mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant. Remus continua de marcher et ils arrivèrent près du saule cogneur. Ses branches s'agitaient paresseusement, comme si il s'ennuyait. En voyant l'arbre, Lou obligea Remus à s'arrêter se stoppant net. Elle paraissait hésitante.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller par là ? marmonna-t-elle avec appréhension. Tu sais que cet arbre cogne sur tout ce qui bouge ? C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

- T'inquiète pas, il me connaît bien, on est bons amis, lui et moi…

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Remus et son regard devint flou. Lou parut gênée d'avoir engagé ce sujet qui semblait perturber le jeune garçon. Pour se faire pardonner, elle lui tira le bras et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le saule cogneur. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du grand arbre qui commençait à s'agiter à leur approche.

- Euh… Mumus, comment on va faire pour passer ? Il va nous réduire en bouillie…

- T'inquiète pas ! répéta Remus en ramassant une longue branche par terre. Si seulement Peter était là… Avec lui, c'était bien plus facile d'entrer…

Il soupira et s'approcha doucement du saule cogneur qui agitait ses branches de plus en plus furieusement. A l'aide de la branche, il appuya sur un nœud que formaient quelques racines et l'arbre s'immobilisa immédiatement. Lou haussa les sourcils, surprise. Remus lui fit signe de la suivre et il s'engouffra dans un tunnel au pied de l'arbre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux entrés dans le tunnel, ils sortirent leur baguettes et chuchotèrent : « Lumos ! ». Une petite lueur argentée apparut au bout des baguettes, leur produisant assez de lumière pour y voir clair à un mètre ou deux autour d'eux.

- Avant qu'on y aille, commença Remus, j'aimerai que tu saches…

- Avant qu'on aille où ? l'interrompit Lou. Où on est, là ? Sous le saule cogneur ? Pourquoi on est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y fait ? Où tu m'emmène ?

- J'aimerai que tu saches que je n'ai jamais invité personne d'autre ici, poursuivit Remus comme si elle ne l'avait pas coupé. Sauf bien sûr James, Sirius et Peter. Tu comprendras après pourquoi, je t'expliquerai tout… J'ai décidé de tout t'expliquer parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux après ma famille et mes amis, et je voulais partager ce secret avec toi. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre… Je veux dire…

- Tu as confiance en moi ? répéta le jeune garçon, insistant.

- Euh… Oui.

- Très bien. Alors, suis-moi.

Il lui tendit sa main et elle la prit sans hésitation. Il se mit alors à courir le long du tunnel sombre, éclairé par la lueur que produisaient leur baguettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante. Quand Lou arriva dans la pièce, elle tomba à genoux sur le parquet glacial et s'épousseta ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un noir corbeau.

- C'est plein d'araignées là-dedans ! gémit-elle. J'en ai plein dans les cheveux ! J'ai horreur des araignées ! Je… Eh ! On est où, là ?

- Dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant d'un bond. Tu veux dire cette horrible maison d'où on entend parfois des hurlements et des cris déchirants à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu parle de ça ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu m'a amenée ici ? s'écria Lou, effrayée. C'est plein de fantômes et…

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur des fantômes ! répliqua Remus en s'époussetant nonchalamment les vêtements. Tu en vois tous les jours à Poudlard !

- Oui mais… Je sais pas, y'a des cris qui proviennent d'ici des fois la nuit et…

- Toutes les nuits ?

- Non, seulement certaines, et…

- Lesquelles ?

- Mais je sais pas moi !

- Alors je vais te le dire. C'est pas n'importe quelles nuits. C'est les nuits de pleine lune.

- Quel rapport ?

- C'est pas des fantômes.

- Alors c'est quoi ? s'exaspéra Lou, paniquée à l'idée de voir surgir un monstre de derrière une porte pour l'égorger. C'est quoi ?!

- Un loup-garou.

- Quoi ?! Comment tu peux le savoir ? Et puis d'abord je…

Soudain, le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. Elle avait compris. Elle ne recula pas. Elle ne poussa pas de hurlement horrifié.

- C'est… toi ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur. C'est… c'est toi qui pousse ces cris les nuits de pleine lune ? Tu… Remus, tu es un loup-garou ?

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un sourire triste et lui tourna le dos.

- Si tu veux partir en courant raconter ça aux autres, la sortie est juste derrière toi… Tu peux aller leur dire que je suis… Que je suis un monstre…

Sa voix se brisa. Lou resta pétrifiée.

- Imbécile.

- Pardon ? fit Remus sans se retourner.

- J'ai dit que tu étais un imbécile.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris.

- Comment peux-tu oser croire que je suis aussi inhumaine ? Jamais… Jamais, je n'irai raconter ça à qui que ce soit. Comment peux-tu croire que je suis indigne de confiance pour… Pour un tel secret…

- Alors, tu ne diras rien ? demanda timidement Remus en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Lou constata avec stupéfaction que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait l'air si triste… Elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains.

- Evidemment que je ne dirais rien, idiot ! murmura-t-elle. Et je vais même t'aider…

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'assit par terre.

- Mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici.

- Parce que c'est l'un des seul endroit où je suis à peu près sûr d'être tranquille… Et puis, personne ne vient jamais ici, et je m'y suis habitué. Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Bien sûr ! Tu as préparé quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une petite elfe transplana à côté de lui dans un petit claquement sec.

- Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur ?

- Oui, Yaria. Peux-tu m'apporter ce que j'avais prévu ? Tu sais, quand j'étais passé te voir aux cuisines l'autre jour…

- Oui, monsieur. Certainement, monsieur.

L'elfe disparut et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit chariot d'argent sur lequel était disposés plusieurs plateaux également en argent, dont le contenu était recouvert par des voiles de soie fine argentée aussi. Yaria poussa le chariot vers Remus qui s'était assit aussi et, après s'être inclinée, elle disparut de nouveau. Remus pris un plateau et le tendit à Lou. Celle-ci ôta le tissu en souriant, dévoilant ainsi du caviar et des petites tranches de pain.

- Wouah, mais j'ai droit au repas de roi ! s'exclama-t-elle en élargissant son sourire. Du caviar ! Messire, si vous le permettez…

Elle déposa du caviar sur un bout de pain et l'approcha de Remus. Celui-ci sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour manger ce qu'elle lui tendait. Ensuite, à son tour, il tartina de caviar du pain et le porta au niveau du visage de Lou, pour qu'elle puisse le manger. La jeune fille l'attrapa entre les dents et l'englouti, sous le regard amusé de Remus. Le plat fut vite fini.

- Qu'avons-nous ensuite, très cher ? fit Lou en prenant une voix sérieuse et un air hautain.

- Du homard, chère madame ! répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Il lui tendit un autre plateau dont elle tira le voile de soie avec impatience. Le homard était joliment présenté et elle eut un sourire ravi.

- Je vous sers ? proposa Remus.

- C'est demandé si gentiment ! dit Lou en inclinant la tête. Faites donc.

Encore une fois, le plat fut rapidement vidé.

- C'était délicieux, mon cher ami.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- C'est bien dommage. Oh, amusons-nous, faites.

- Quoi donc ?

- Faites-le moi dire, voyons.

- Plait-il ?

- Je dis « C'était délicieux », et vous dites « Je ne vous le fais pas dire ». C'est amusant. Faites-le moi dire.

- A votre guise, alors. Dites-moi que c'était délicieux !

- C'était délicieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Reprenant à grand peine son sérieux, Lou exigea d'un signe dédaigneux de la main la suite. Remus acquiesça de la tête et lui mit sous le nez un troisième plat, le plus grand. Sans hésiter, elle arracha avidement le tissu et retint une exclamation de joie. Plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, elle ne put qu'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, des larmes de bonheur perlant au coins de ses yeux.

- C'est… c'est… c'est magnifique ! balbutia-t-elle en contemplant le contenu du plateau d'argent. C'est merveilleux, j'ai l'impression de rêver !

- Ravi que ça te fasse cet effet ! constata Remus en souriant.

Lou lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Devant elle, sur le plateau, s'étendait une quantité incroyable de bonbons en tous genres. Des sucreries sorcières comme moldues. Ca allait des Patacitrouilles aux Fraises Tagada, en passant par les Dragibus, les Schtroumpfs, les fils à la fraise, au coca, à la pomme, les bouteilles roses et bleues acidulées, les Chocogrenouilles, les Souris au Poivre, les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, les caramels, les sucre d'orge, les Baguettes Réglisse, les sucettes… Et tant d'autres encore ! Lou, experte, connaissait tout les noms. Elle était en extase. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu pareille collection de bonbons… Elle se croyait au paradis.

- Tout ça… tout ça, c'est pour moi ? s'exclama-t-elle, un énorme sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. C'est vraiment pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Oh… Je… Remus, je… Je sais pas quoi dire, c'est si…

Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle put. Remus parut surpris mais ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ai jamais fait…

- Je t'en prie ! répondit Remus dont le teint pris une couleur rose soutenu.

Elle le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, souriant toujours d'émerveillement.

- Oh, et… J'ai faillit oublier ! se rappela Remus en lui tendant le dernier plateau, dont le contenu était recouvert par un couvercle en demi-rond. Le dessert, au cas où les bonbons ne te suffiraient pas !

Elle souleva le couvercle, laissait apparaître des sorbets glacés qui flottaient à quelques centimètres au dessus du plateau.

- Fizwizbiz ! s'écria Lou. Oh, vraiment, c'est trop, je sais pas quoi dire !

- Alors dis rien, et mange ! répliqua Remus en souriant à son tour.

Lou ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit une cuillère en argent et la planta vigoureusement dans la glace. Elle la fourra dans sa bouche et sourit de contentement.

- Citron ! J'adore le citron !

- Content que ça te fasse plaisir.

- Alors tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux de toute ta vie.

Remus lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, qu'elle lui rendit. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé les sorbets, il reposa sa cuillère.

- Au fait, tu sais, tout à l'heure, tu m'avais dit que tu pouvais m'aider ! commença-t-il. Tu sais, pour mon… Pour mon petit problème de fourrure.

Lou pouffa de rire.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que James appelle le fait que je sois un… loup-garou. Bref, tu disais que tu pouvais m'aider…

- En quoi as-tu besoin d'aide exactement ?

- Me contrôler.

- Pardon ?

- Quand je me transforme, je deviens intenable. Je ne reconnais même plus mes amis, je ne suis plus moi-même, je dévaste tout sur mon passage… T'as jamais écouté les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Par contre, quand je suis avec James et Sirius, je redevient un peu moi. Tu comprends, faut que je te dise… Maintenant que tu sais pourquoi on m'appelle Moony, je t'explique pourquoi ils se font appeler Padfoot et Prongs.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

- Ils sont des animagus.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, des animagus non-déclarés. Sirius en chien et James en cerf. Peter aussi m'aidait, avant. C'était un rat. C'est lui qui aidait à appuyer sur le nœud de racines pour venir ici. C'est dans cet endroit que j'ai vécu mes transformations. Au fur et à mesure, les mois on passés et j'ai réussi à m'habituer, à me faire apprivoiser. Tous les trois, ils ont réussi à m'emmener faire des balades nocturnes à Pré-au-Lard et, si jamais je devenais violent, le chien et le cerf étaient là pour moi. Ils me contrôlaient. Mais malgré tout, c'est tout juste suffisant, car ils revenaient souvent blessés le lendemain matin des nuits de pleine lune, et je m'en veux beaucoup pour ça. Surtout depuis la mort de Peter, ils ne sont plus que deux et… ça risque de devenir plus compliqué. Mais tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non.

- Et qu'en sais-tu ? On a tous nos secrets, ajouta Lou avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Explique-toi, je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Tu m'as avoué ton secret, je vais te dévoiler le mien. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même pas à Lily ou Alexia…

- Je suis content alors que tu me fasse cet honneur. Je t'écoute, fais-moi confiance…

- Je suis un animagus, moi aussi.

- …

- Depuis ma troisième année. J'ai été tout de suite fascinée par les cours de métamorphose, dès le début de ma première année, et j'ai commencé à vouloir devenir un animagus. J'ai vite compris que ça n'allait pas être facile mais j'était l'une des meilleures de mon année en métamorphose, et je le suis toujours. Alors, en milieu de troisième année, j'ai fini par réussir.

- Quel animal ? demanda simplement Remus après quelques instants de silence.

- Devine… Quel est mon prénom, Mumus ? Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

- Lou… Loup ! Tu te transforme en loup, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire tendre de la part de la jeune fille fit comprendre à Remus qu'il avait raison. Le garçon sourit.

- C'est fort, un loup. C'est puissant… Surtout que ça fait maintenant… environ trois ans ? Tu dois t'être entraînée à décupler tes forces, non ?

- J'ai fait de l'exercice dans la forêt à mes heures perdues, admit Lou. Je courrais parmi les arbres pour m'entraîner à l'endurance, griffait les troncs pour aiguiser mes griffes et améliorer mes coups de patte… J'ai toujours été fascinée par les loups. Ce sont des animaux merveilleux, si beaux, si gracieux, si puissants, si majestueux… Je suis très contente d'être un animagus. Je pourrais t'aider, alors ?

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire mal… Quand je vois, le lendemain matin, les marques de griffes dans le dos de Sirius ou que James se retrouve à l'infirmerie pour faire recoller des côtes…

- Ca fait trois ans que je fait de l'exercice pour être plus forte sous forme de loup, répéta la jeune fille avec un sourire insistant. Je peux t'aider… Je veux t'aider. De gré ou de force, je t'aiderai.

- Merci…, murmura Remus avec un sourire reconnaissant. Merci de m'avoir confié ce secret.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir avoué que tu étais un loup-garou ! répliqua Lou en souriant.

- C'est marrant quand même, nan ? Lou, loup, loup-garou…

- Bah, ça nous fait juste des points communs !

- C'est cool.

- Ouais, c'est cool…

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Au bout de quelques minutes, un silence gêné s'installa. Pour faire quelque chose, Lou se décida à entamer le grand plateau de sucreries offertes par Remus, en ayant bien sûr pris une photo avant – une telle masse de bonbons rassemblée, ça se garde en souvenir !

- Sucre d'orge ? proposa Lou.

- C'est mon bonbon préféré, acquiesça Remus en prenant le sucre d'orge qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle esquissa un sourire joyeux tandis qu'elle ouvrait un paquet de Dragées Surprises.

- Alors comme ça, t'es un loup-garou…

- Yep, depuis mes cinq ans. Me suis fait mordre. Pas de remède à cette maladie-là. Condamné.

- Et les trois autres t'aident à te contrôler et à tenter de te calmer toutes les nuits de pleine lune ?

- T'as tout compris. Soit ils viennent m'enfermer ici, soit on va faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ça a toujours été un peu risqué vu que Peter n'était pas super… fort pour me faire face, alors maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, c'est encore plus dangereux… Et donc si toi, tu pouvais m'aider, ce serait génial…

- Heureusement que j'ai pris la bonne initiative de devenir une animagus !

- Patacitrouille ?

Lou sourit, hocha la tête et attrapa au vol la Patacitrouille que Remus lui envoyait. Elle fourra la friandise dans sa bouche sans quitter le garçon des yeux.

* * *

Lily & James

- James Potter, je t'ordonne de me lâcher immédiatement !

- Lily Evans, tais-toi et suis-moi sans faire de commentaire.

- Comment oses-tu ? Potter !

James s'arrêta et lui fit face. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient amis.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Potter.

- Tu me cherches, là ?

- Ca se pourrait bien. Pourquoi ?

Le brun eut un petit sourire et, sans crier gare, se mit à la chatouiller. Lily, surprise, éclata de rire et tenta de se défendre. En vain. Elle se roula par terre, partie dans un fou rire.

- Alors, on fait moins sa maligne, hein ? fit James avec un sourire amusé. Ca fait quoi de se faire… dominer par « Potter » ?

- Ca… chatouille ! articula Lily entre deux hoquets, perdue dans son fou rire. Arrête… pitié… j'en peu plus !

- Oh ! s'exclama James. Lily Evans qui me supplie ! Qu'entends-je ? Seraient-ce les trompettes du triomphe ? Ou bien le tambour de la gloire ? Ou encore le doux chant de la victoire ?

- James… c'est… pas… drôle !

- Arrête de rire chérie, tu vas finir par t'étouffer ! conseilla James avec un clin d'œil amusé, chatouillant toujours la jeune rousse qui ne pouvait que se rouler par terre, riant comme une folle.

- Chérie ?! s'offusqua Lily qui avait du mal à parler en riant. Répète un peu, pour voir !

- Si tu insiste ! Chérie, chérie, chérie…

- Potter…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Tu savais… que c'était… la 168e fois que… que tu me dis ça ? répliqua Lily sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

- Tu les comptes ? remarqua James sans stopper ses chatouilles. C'est trop mignon… J'ai un charme fou, c'est pas possible !

- Attention Potter, tu vas t'envoler.

- Pourquoi donc, chérie ?

- T'as les chevilles tellement gonflées que tu risque de partir comme si c'était des ballons…

- On se complète vraiment bien tous les deux ! J'ai le charme terrible, tu as l'humour terrible… On est fait pour être ensemble.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Je crois ça, affirma James en reprenant ses chatouilles de plus belle.

Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard, sous le regard attendri de quelques élèves aux alentours. Lorsque le brun consentit enfin à la laisser reprendre sa respiration, Lily eut un soupir soulagé.

- Un peu plus et je finissait étouffée par un fou furieux.

- Je ne l'aurais pas permis, assura James.

- Tu es vraiment… incroyable.

- Je prend ça pour un compliment de ta part. Bon, on y va ?

- J'te suis.

- Tu me suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, pas vrai ?

- Attention.

- Quoi ?

- Tes chevilles recommencent à gonfler.

James sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le sol vert près du lac, un peu à l'écart des autres élèves.

- Il fait chaud pour une journée de début d'automne, tu trouve pas ? fit remarquer Lily en s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche.

- Ouais. Viens manger.

Lily se redressa et vit James, assis en tailleur, agiter sa baguette. Soudain, un énorme plateau apparut sur le sol entre James et Lily. Dessus, il y avait une variété de plats chinois : des nems, du riz cantonnais, des rouleaux de printemps, des beignets de crevettes… Lily eut un sourire joyeux en voyant le repas.

- J'adore manger chinois !

- Ca tombe bien, constata James.

Il entreprit de la servir mais elle lui arracha les baguettes chinoises des mains.

- Merci, je peux encore me nourrir toute seule ! s'indigna-t-elle faussement. On veut se la jouer gentleman, mais ça prend pas avec moi !

Elle se servit alors quelques nems et une grande quantité de riz cantonnais. James la regarda empoigner des baguettes, amusé, et se servit à son tour quelques beignets de crevettes, rouleaux de printemps et nems. Il prit ses baguettes avec une aisance qui déconcerta Lily et commença à manger.

- Comment tu fais ? bougonna-t-elle en s'emmêlant les doigts. J'y arrive pas !

- Ben tu passe ta main comme ça et… Non, regarde, ce doigt-là, ici, et… Attends, je vais te montrer.

Il lui prit la main et essaya de placer les baguettes correctement. Dès que la chose fut faite, Lily marmonna un « Merci » mais James lui tenait toujours la main.

- Ahem…, fit Lily. Eho, James, tu peux me lâcher, c'est bon. James ? EHO !!

James lui lâcha aussitôt la main, les joues roses.

- Désolé, j'étais… j'ai oublié.

Lily eut un sourire amusé et entreprit de manger. Ce n'était pas chose facile car bien qu'elle ai apprit à placer les baguettes chinoises, il fallait maintenant apprendre à manger avec. Elle regarda James s'engouffrer une énorme boulette de riz dans la bouche. Elle tenta de l'imiter mais impossible de faire tenir le riz entre les baguettes : il coulait comme s'il était liquide.

- Mais, euh ! se plaignit-elle. Pff, j'y arrive pas, tu veux pas me montrer ?

- Ecoute, y'a plus simple, on va faire comme les p'tits bébés : je vais te donner à manger, moi. Oh, mais non c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! T'as pas besoin de moi !

- James, c'est pas drôle…

- « Je peux encore me nourrir toute seule ! » couina James en imitant la voix de Lily. Ouais, ouais, tu parles ! Bon, allez, j'ai pitié de toi !

Et sans attendre qu'elle puisse répliquer, il lui fit rapidement une boulette de riz avec ses propres baguettes et l'enfourna dans la bouche de Lily. Lorsqu'elle eut mâché et avalé, James brandit fièrement devant elle une autre boulette de riz. Elle éclata de rire et ouvrit la bouche comme un enfant qui attend qu'on lui donne à manger. James lui donna aussitôt le riz. Un long manège se poursuivit : le garçon mangeait lui-même de temps en temps et continuait de la nourrir. Il était assez satisfait et content qu'elle ne sache pas se servir de ses baguettes, finalement. Elle paraissait enchantée de ce petit jeu. Lorsque le riz cantonnais fut fini, elle passa aux nems.

- Ca, je crois que je peux manger seule, merci ! répliqua-t-elle, indignée, alors que James brandissait sous son nez un nem tout chaud. T'as de la sauce ?

James lui tendit aussitôt un petit bol de porcelaine joliment décoré remplit de sauce chinoise. Il trempa le nem dedans et, sans attendre les protestations de Lily, il lui fourra dans la bouche. Elle écarquilla alors grandement les yeux et ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate. Elle recracha aussitôt.

- Putain, c'est brûlant ! s'écria-t-elle en se versant de l'eau dans un verre en cristal posé sur le plateau de nourriture, qu'elle avala d'un trait. T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?

- Moi ? s'offusqua James. Vouloir te tuer ? T'es tarée !! C'est pas de ma faute si tu trouve ça brûlant ! Moi je peux manger facilement quelque chose de plus chaud encore sans faire une seule grimace alors je savais pas que mademoiselle pouvait pas supporter ça ! Mademoiselle est bien délicate !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, mademoiselle ?

- Oui, et conseille-lui de se taire, parce qu'une jeune fille de son âge ne devrait pas proliférer de telles grossièretés !

- Je… Tu… Oh ! s'exclama Lily en croisant les bras, furieuse de n'avoir plus rien à répliquer.

- Tu boude ?

- Ouais.

- Ah…

- …

- T'es mignonne quand tu boude.

- La ferme, Potter.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher, se contentant de l'ignorer royalement, jouant l'indifférence. Il sourit.

- Allez, c'est bon, fais pas la tête ! dit-il doucement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je dois faire quoi pour être pardonné ?

- …

Mine de chien battu. Lily craqua.

- Tu lâches pas l'affaire, toi, hein ?

- Jamais. Pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Elle eut un sourire timide. Pétrifié, il eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que c'était ce que j'aimais chez toi. Que tu…

- Tu veux dire que tu aimes quelque chose chez moi ? coupa James, abasourdi.

Lily sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Cool ! fit James, enthousiaste. C'est déjà un bon début ! Peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendra alors que tu ne peux résister à mon charme irrésistible et…

- Tes chevilles recommencent à gonfler, prévint Lily. Tu devrais consulter un médicomage, ça devient une manie.

Un sourire radieux pour toute réponse. Lily lui rendit son sourire et, sans prévenir, lui fourra un nem brûlant dans la bouche. Il le recracha aussitôt.

- Sans grimacer, hein ? railla Lily, triomphante. Prétentieux, Potter, prétentieux…

- C'est ce que t'aime chez moi aussi, ça ? répliqua James, souriant toujours malgré la douleur.

- Ca se pourrait bien, Mr Potter ! fit-elle en élargissant son sourire. Bon, on le continue, ce pique-nique ? Ca va refroidir !

- Tu vois, je pense que ça serait plutôt pas mal justement, que ça refroidisse…

Lily éclata de rire.

- Je t'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Moi, je t'aime ! répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

- 169e fois, Potter !

- Tu le veux une 170e fois ? répliqua James, amusé. Je t'aime !

Lily, amusée, lui adressa un sourire radieux, les yeux fixés sur ceux de James. Cette idée de pique-nique était vraiment… Géniale…

_Désolée pour le retard, mais ce chapitre était plus long que les autres et j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire... J'éspère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu._


	12. PréauLard

**XII. Pré-au-Lard**

Plus les jours passaient, plus la date du bal s'approchait. Les préparations du bal étaient enfin terminées. Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant Halloween. Un sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée le samedi de cette semaine, toute la journée. Le matin, Lily se fit tirer du lit par ses amies.

- Allez, debout ! s'impatienta Lou en la secouant. Dépêche, on part dans une demi-heure !

- Grmph… Laissez-moi dormir ! grogna Lily en enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Fatiguée… Bossé pendant deux semaines… Foutu bal… Préparation… Veux dormir…

- T'auras le temps de dormir plus tard ! répliqua Alexia en lui arrachant la couette.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! s'écria brusquement Lily en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains du dortoir d'un pas rapide et rageur, en pestant que personne ne comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Alexia haussa les épaules, et Lou descendit dans la salle commune, où les attendaient les garçons. Lorsqu'ils la virent descendre seule, ils s'impatientèrent encore plus.

- Elles font quoi, les deux autres ? demanda Sirius, agacé. Ca fait deux heures qu'on vous attend ici !

- Ouais, bon, deux heures, faut pas exagérer…

- Ca fait quand même pas mal de temps ! répliqua aussitôt James.

Lou leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La salle commune était parfaitement vide, à l'exception de Remus, Sirius, James et elle. Tous les autres étaient déjà descendus.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alexia descendit, traînant par le bras une Lily encore mal réveillée. Celle-ci loupa une marche et eut à peine le temps de dire « Oops ! » que James se précipita à l'atterrissage et elle tomba dans ses bras.

- Eh, oh, on se calme, beau mâle ! protesta aussitôt Lily d'une voix mal assurée, encore un peu dans les vapes, en le repoussant maladroitement. Tout doux, on s'éloigne !

Mais à peine l'eut-il lâché qu'elle s'affala sur le sol. Sirius parut choqué, et Remus lança un regard interrogateur aux deux autres filles. Celles-ci hésitèrent, échangeant un regard, puis Lou expliqua :

- En fait, hier, on a veillé assez tard, et… on a un peu bu, en fait, donc…

- Sauf qu'en fait, poursuivit Alexia, c'est surtout Lily qui s'est un peu laissé aller, et tu sais, le réveil, c'est pas toujours… Enfin voilà quoi.

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Je comprend parfaitement ce qui lui arrive, j'ai déjà vécu ça une bonne centaine de fois ». Remus et James entreprirent de la relever, et Alexia la secoua un peu. Quand Lily fut à peu près en état de marcher, ils descendirent le grand Escalier.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous les six en train de marcher dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard. Ils allèrent d'abord aux Trois Balais prendre quelque chose à boire. Lily, Lou et Sirius s'assirent d'un côté, James, Remus et Alexia en face. Une serveuse arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et prit leur commande. Elle partit et revint presque aussitôt avec cinq Whisky Pur Feu et une bièraubeurre (pour Lily, qui ne s'était toujours pas tout à fait remise de la soirée d'hier). Sirius avala quelques gorgées, puis posa son verre et demanda :

- Bon, après, on fait quoi ?

- Je propose qu'on aille choisir nos tenues de soirée, pour Halloween ! suggéra aussitôt Lou, avec un grand sourire.

- Et les chaussures qui vont avec ! ajouta immédiatement Alexia.

- Ah… Moi, je pensais plutôt à un truc du genre magasin de Quidditch, pour voir les nouveaux models de balais, non ? interrogea James, déstabilisé.

- Ou alors le magasin de farces et attrapes ! renchérit Sirius.

Soudain, Remus soupira. Tout le monde le regarda, surpris de voir son regard si triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mumus ? s'inquiéta Lou.

- Peter…, répondit Remus dans un souffle. Si Peter était là, il aurait déjà ajouté « Ou sinon, on pourrait aller à Honeyduke ! J'ai faim ! ».

Puis il baissa les yeux. Des trois garçons, c'était lui qui avait été le plus affecté par la mort de Peter, car c'était lui qui l'avait recueilli, et c'était à lui qu'il s'identifiait le plus. Car, bien souvent, il se sentait intrus, dans le gang des Maraudeurs. James et Sirius étaient beaux, sympas, ils avaient de bonnes notes sans pour autant trop se fatiguer à travailler, ils étaient populaires et doués au Quidditch… Peter était petit et grassouillet, et mangeait presque tout le temps, s'attirant parfois les moqueries des autres à cause de son esprit pas très vif. Remus n'était pas spécialement beau, mais il avait – il l'admettait avec une certaine modestie – un certain charme qui plaisait aux filles. Une aura de mystère planait autour de ce garçon doux et intelligent qui passait ses après-midi libres dans le parc, à réviser, et qui traînait avec _les_ mâles de Poudlard.

James échangea un regard avec Sirius, et vit que lui aussi avait l'air mal à l'aise. Alexia toussota et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, tandis que Lily lui lançait un regard compatissant. Il avala brusquement son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et afficha un grand sourire.

- Bon, alors James, Sirius et moi, on fait Quidditch et farces et attrapes pendant que… vous choisissez vos robes de soirées ! conclut-il.

- Et autres achats superficiels ! ajouta Lou en souriant. Bon, on se rejoint ici à – elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre – mmh… vers midi ?

- Parfait ! approuva Sirius en se levant, finissant son verre.

Il lança un regard insistant à James. Celui-ci sourit, finit son verre à son tour, et ils le reposèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de gamineries, tandis que les deux garçons s'essuyaient la bouche d'un même geste et s'écriaient en chœur :

- On y va !

Les filles furent un peu choquées, mais se contentèrent de hausser les épaules et partirent de leur côté, tandis que les trois autres partaient dans le sens opposé.

Lily poussa doucement la porte d'un magasin de vêtements. Un petit « diling-diling » retentit, et un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage des trois filles. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de commencer par les robes de soirées pour le bal.

- On commence par moi, déclara aussitôt Lou. Il me faudrait quelque chose de…

- Violet, coupa Alexia.

- Pardon ?

- Il te faut du violet, expliqua la blonde. Ca mettra très bien en valeur tes yeux…

Elles farfouillèrent dans les rayons, et Lily dégota une superbe robe à fine bretelle d'un violet sombre, avec des lacets dans le dos, et qui traînait de quelques centimètres au sol. Lou l'essaya, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène ressortant particulièrement bien avec la couleur de la robe, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je la prend ». Alexia sourit, puis s'exclama : « C'est mon tour ! »

- Peut-être du marron ? suggéra Lou, pensive.

- Ou du bleu ?

- Lily, tu es folle ou quoi ? répliqua Lou. Du bleu ? Ca ne lui ira pas du tout !

- De l'argenté, coupa Alexia.

- Pardon ? demandèrent en chœur les deux autres.

- Je veux de l'argenté.

Lou et Lily échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules et présentèrent à leur amie une très belle robe argentée qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des chevilles, aux longues manches qui s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure, des épaules aux poignets. Elle était très belle, et Alexia, en l'essayant, en fut satisfaite. Ce fut au tour de Lily. Sans détour, Lou et Alexia déclarèrent aussitôt comme une évidence : « du vert ». Lily hocha la tête et elle dénicha au bout de quelques minutes une magnifique robe d'un vert émeraude semblable à celui de ses yeux, sans manche, traînante jusqu'au sol, très belle, à la fois discrète et rayonnante. Lily l'essaya, s'observa un moment puis proposa brusquement :

- Eh… Et si on se déguisait ?

Lou et Alexia échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et les filles balancèrent les trois robes parmi les rayons avant de sortir du magasin en sautillant, puis se dirigèrent vers un magasin non loin de costumes et déguisements moldus. Lou craqua aussitôt pour un déguisement – maquillage compris – de la créature de Frankenstein, Alexia choisit une petite robe sombre, des dents pointues et sanglantes et un fond de teint très pâle, et Lily… Lily choisit des bas résilles, une robe noire rapiécée mais très élégante, des talons hauts, des mitaines en résille également, des faux ongles longs, noirs et pointus… En gros, un équipement de l'idée que les moldus se faisaient des sorcières de contes de fées. Toutes trois choisirent avec application le maquillage approprié à leur tenues, puis foncèrent à la caisse et payèrent le tout qu'elles fourrèrent joyeusement dans des sacs avant de sortir du magasin, très fières de leurs achats, en discutant de la soirée d'Halloween.

- Eh… Et si on achetait de la tarte à la mélasse ? suggéra soudain Lily.

Lou, tout d'abord surprise, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois filles sortaient d'une pâtisserie, un énorme plateau de tarte à la mélasse enrobé dans une jolie boîte dans les mains. Elles s'assirent sur un banc pour le dévorer puis, quand la boîte vide fut refermée et que des sourires de contentement s'étalaient sur les bouches entourées de restants de tarte, Lou soupira de contentement et dit :

- Woa… C'était bon, hein ?

- Ouais, approuva Lily. C'est mon dessert préféré.

- Yeah. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Alexia ?

- …

- Eh… Et si on jouait à chat ?

- On est pas un peu grandes pour ça ? répliqua Alexia en balançant négligemment la boîte vide dans une poubelle proche. Wop, dans le mille ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Pardon ?

- Ben ouais, quoi, enfin on a à peu près dix-sept ans ! se justifia la blonde avec un sourire gêné. C'est plus vraiment de notre âge, non ?

- Dix-sept ans ? répéta Lily, choquée. Et elle, là – elle désigna Lou d'un signe de tête –, tu crois vraiment qu'elle a dix-sept ans d'âge mental ? Le jour où on sera trop vieille pour quelque chose, c'est parce qu'on l'aura _décidé_.

Lou approuva, hochant la tête vigoureusement. Alexia, un peu perdue, ne dit rien. Il y eut un moment de silence. Ce fut Lou qui le brisa.

- On fait un concours de crachat ?

- Charmant, répliqua Alexia.

- Ca fait un peu mâle, tu ne trouve pas ? fit Lily en examinant ses ongles, haussant les sourcils. Enfin, après, c'est ce que j'en dis.

- Très bien, si vous avez un meilleur plan…

- Eh… Et si on retournais aux Trois Balais ? suggéra la rousse, exaspérée.

- Dis-moi, t'es jamais à cours d'idées toi ?

- Ben non. Pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Bon, on y va ?

- On y va, approuva Alexia en se levant.

- On va avoir un peu plus d'une heure d'avance, remarqua Lily alors qu'elles poussaient la porte du bar. On avait dit « midi » aux garçons.

- Pas grave, on se commande un petit truc et on discute en les attendant ! suggéra Lou en souriant. Bièraubeurre pour moi !

- Pareil.

- De même.

- Hep ! s'écria Lou en s'asseyant à une table. Trois bièraubeurre siouplé !

Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lou grogna et se leva. Quand elle revint, deux minutes plus tard, elle balança quelque chose sur la table. En l'examinant de plus près, c'était évident : du chocolat.

- J'avais faim, se justifia-t-elle.

Alexia et Lily la dévisagèrent, les sourcils levés.

- Z'en voulez ? proposa Lou en cassant des carrés. Chocolat noir. Normalement, ils l'utilisent pour faire des gâteaux, mais bon… J'adore ça.

Elle leur brandit un carré sous le nez à chacune. Chacune prit le sien sans discuter, le fourrant dans sa bouche sous le regard inquisiteur de Lou.

- C'est bon ?

- C'est… délicieux, admit Lily.

- Pas mauvais, approuva Alexia.

- PAS MAUVAIS ? répéta la brune, outrée. Mes amies, enfin ! C'est le meilleur chocolat qu'on puisse trouver !

- Il est même pas fait pour, rétorqua Alexia. C'est du chocolat à pâtisserie…

- C'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! Enfin… Du chocolat fait pour, c'est fade ! Alors que du chocolat comme ça c'est pas fait pour ça, c'est doux et mystérieux, à la fois si proche et si inaccessible…

- T'es sûre que tu parle toujours du chocolat, là ? répliqua Lily avec un clin d'œil insistant.

- Absolument sûre.

- Ouais, ouais…

- Alex ! s'indigna Lou. Comment peux-tu douter ?

- Douter ? s'offusqua la concernée. Moi ? Douter de toi ? Tu sais bien que je sais que tu ne parle que du chocolat et absolument pas d'un dénommé…

- Remus ? compléta Lily avec un sourire sadique.

C'est à ce moment là que les Maraudeurs (désormais trois au lieu de quatre) entrèrent dans le bar.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! murmura Alexia.

Lou sursauta et rougit. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait pu faire le rapport…

- Hey-hey-hey ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en s'asseyant. On a ramené des trucs… Jamesie, sors les sacs !

Lily pouffa à l'évocation du surnom plus que ridicule. James leur tira la langue à tous les deux, marmonna un « espèce de Judas, moi qui te croyais mon ami » à Sirius et étala deux gros sacs sur la table.

- Quidditch, annonça Remus en désignant le plus gros.

- Et farces et attrapes, ajouta Sirius en poussant l'autre vers les filles. On a pris toutes sortes de trucs qui pourraient servir pour Halloween… Et vous ?

- On a finalement prit des déguisements à la place des robes, déclara Alexia en haussant les épaules.

- C'est plus approprié pour Halloween, décréta Lou en hochant la tête. Ce sera un bon thème, à la place de toutes ces robes ou ces costards cravates ridicules… Faudra se déguiser.

- Toute personne habillée ne serait-ce que correctement sera immédiatement rejeté du bal, récita Lily. C'est forcé.

- Hum… Les garçons aussi sont obligés ? s'inquiéta Sirius, visiblement déconcerté. On aura pas l'air un peu cons ? Enfin, on a dix-sept ans…

- C'est exactement ce qu'a fait remarquer Alexia tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Lily d'une voix glaciale.

- Il y a des gens qui sont vraiment bornés et coincés ! s'emporta Lou. C'est bon, on vous demande pas de vous transformer en Teletubbies mais de vous lâcher un peu ! Enfin merde quoi, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, ça va vous trouer le cul, vraiment, d'enfiler un déguisement pour une soirée ? Vous trouvez ça gamin de vous déguiser pour Halloween, vous ? Généralement, pendant Halloween justement, c'est le _but _de se déguiser ! Quand vous étiez petits, vous avez jamais fait ça ? Vous déguiser et aller sonner chez des gens pour demander des bonbons ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça se faisait pas dans le monde des sorciers ? ajouta Lily, surprise.

- Ben… Si, bien sûr que si, mais…

James se tourna vers ses amis, un regard suppliant de l'aide. Sirius accourut à sa rescousse.

- Justement, on faisait ça quand on était _petits_ ! C'est fini, maintenant !

- Si c'est fini pour toi, alors c'est parce que tu l'a décidé ! conclut sèchement Lou.

Alexia haussa les épaules, visiblement gênée. Elle ne savait plus quel parti prendre. Remus, qui avait dit à peine un mot depuis leur arrivée, prit la parole :

- Si on parlait d'autre chose ? Ecoutez, on va voter, que ceux qui acceptent l'idée de s'amuser un peu pour le bal…

- … et de décoincer le balai de Quidditch qu'ils ont dans le cul, se croyant grands…, poursuivit Lou en fusillant Sirius du regard.

- … et de se lâcher une fois dans leur vie…, ajouta Lily en buvant un coup de bièraubeurre.

- … lèvent la main, conclut Remus.

Tout le monde à l'exception de Sirius brandit le bras. James était à mi-chemin, soucieux de laisser son ami seul dans cette situation.

- Quatre et demi contre un et demi, constata Alexia en souriant. Désolé, mais la population s'est prononcé. Ce sera oui pour le fait qu'il faut obligatoirement se déguiser pour participer au bal d'Halloween.

- Objection ? tenta timidement Sirius.

- Rejetée, répliqua Lou. Venez plutôt dehors qu'on voit ce que vous avez acheté.

Les bouteilles furent finies et les six adolescents sortirent dehors.

- Arrête de bouder, Paddy ! soupira Remus alors qu'ils se trouvaient un coin isolé pas très loin de là où les filles avaient mangé la tarte.

- Fais ce que j'ordonne ! hurla Alexia en le secouant.

Silence. Blanc. B-L-A-N-C.

- Ooké…, murmura James. Pas de mouvement brusque.

- Alexia ? s'inquiéta Remus. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va parfaitement bien, merci ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas… On marche ? proposa Lily en se levant.

- Pour quoi faire ? questionna Sirius qui se remettait du petit choc.

- Tu compte remplacer Peter avec tes questions à la con ? remarqua James avec un sourire sarcastique. On marche pour gagner des pingouins en peluche à la tombola, bien sûr.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'enquit Sirius, les yeux brillants.

- Non.

Lou soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Lily se leva, fit signe aux autres de la suive et commença à se balader dans Pré-au-Lard. Cette journée s'annonçait mouvementée et plutôt amusante…


	13. Halloween

**XIII. Halloween**

- Lily, secoue-toi, c'est le grand jour !

- Vous en avez pas marre de me réveiller de façon aussi brutale tout le temps ?

- Jamais ! s'écrièrent ses deux meilleurs amies en chœur d'un ton enjoué.

Lily se leva en grommelant et partit s'habiller rapidement. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune avec une boule dans le ventre.

- Ca me stresse, avoua Lou.

- De quoi ?

- Moi aussi, renchérit Lily.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Alex, tu le fais exprès ? répliqua Lou, agacée. Y'a quoi ce soir ?

- Ben, le bal… Et alors ?

- T'appréhende pas plus que ça ? s'offusqua Lily. En plus, faut qu'on se trouve des cavaliers…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Lou.

- Ben, tu sais bien, faut être à deux pour rentrer, donc faut qu'on se trouve des garçons…

- Lily, tu délire, là ? pouffa Alexia. Ca me paraît évident. On y va avec _eux_, nan ?

- On leur a demandé officiellement ? répliqua sèchement Lily. Non ! Alors voilà !

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça ! lança Lou alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. Remus ! appela-t-elle. Hey, Remus !

Assis entre Sirius et James, celui-ci la regarda et sourit.

- Oui ?

- Tu viens avec moi au bal ce soir ?

Il rougit brusquement. Elle sourit, ravie.

- Ben… Ouais, bien sûr…

- Cool.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit, radieuse. Alors qu'elle se servait des toast, Alexia et Lily la fixaient, bouche bée, encore debout, tandis que James regardait Lily avec espoir.

- Ca va, trésor ? s'enquit-il en la voyant pétrifiée sur place. Assieds-toi !

Elle prit place en face de lui sans un mot, et Alexia s'assit à son tour. Sirius et James lancèrent en même temps :

- T'es prise pour le bal ?

Alexia, que Sirius ne lâchait pas du regard, rougit et fit « non » d'un signe de tête. Avec un sourire implicite, Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté et battit des cils.

- On y va ensemble, alors.

- Evidemment.

- Yeah !

Elle éclata de rire et le remercia tandis qu'il remplissait son assiette (l'assiette d'Alexia, pas la sienne (aucune raison de le remercier sinon mais je suppose que vous aviez capté le truc)). Lily croisa alors le regard de James et soupira.

- Ecoute, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'y aller avec toi mais… je veux pas que tu t'imagine des choses. C'est simplement parce que j'ai personne d'autre. On est d'accord ?

- Personne d'autre ? s'étonna Sirius. Pourtant, ce matin, j'ai entendu un groupe de Serdaigle qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler de toi et… AÏE ! Jamesie, c'est pas très poli de foutre des coups de pieds sous la table aux gens innocents.

- Ah, tu veux parler des Serdaigle qui se sont retrouvés transformés en limaces gluantes violettes en plein milieu du couloir de sortilèges ? fit Remus d'un ton faussement innocent en regardant James, amusé.

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard. Alexia pouffa et Lily sourit.

- James, je veux bien t'accompagner pour le bal, mais je t'interdis formellement de transformer mes rares prétendants en insectes visqueux et rampants !

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Je ne le ferai plus ! Quand tu sera dans les parages, ajouta-t-il assez bas pour que seul Sirius l'entende.

Ce dernier gloussa et brandit haut son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Aux filles qui nous aiment parce qu'on est des canons ! beugla-t-il joyeusement, s'attirant au passage des dizaines de regards choqués.

- Aux filles qui nous aiment parce qu'on est des canons ! répétèrent en chœur et en souriant James et Remus, levant à leur tour leurs verres.

- Aux mecs qu'on apprécie parce qu'ils sont des p'tits cons ! répliqua Lou en brandissant son verre, l'air faussement indigné.

- Avouez qu'on est les plus beaux spécimens de cette foutue école ! s'offusqua James alors que Lily et Alexia répétaient le slogan de leur amie d'un ton enjoué.

- Ca ne corrige pas le fait que vous soyez prétentieux et égocentriques, répliqua Lily. Sauf toi, Remus, bien sûr.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et continua à manger. James le traita de Judas d'un air indigné. Remus l'ignora et se tourna vers Lily.

- Le bal commencera à quelle heure, précisément ?

- Des tonnes d'affiches seront placardées dans toute l'école pendant la journée, l'informa la rousse en souriant. Ce sera de 20h à 3h du matin – exceptionnellement, mais Dumbledore a insisté pour que ce ne soit pas plus – et on doit obligatoirement venir déguisé et accompagné. Mais vous trois, vous allez venir en avance et vous resterez à la porte de la Grande Salle au début pour s'assurer que ces deux conditions sont bien respectées.

- Et on gagne combien pour faire ça ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Tu es sérieux ? répliqua James en souriant.

- Jamesie, ça doit bien faire dix ans que cette blague puérile sur mon prénom n'est plus d'actualité.

- Et ça doit en faire cinquante que ce surnom est immature. Oh, non, attends voir… Oh ouais, je crois qu'il l'a toujours été.

- Te vexe pas mon poulet, je disais ça pour blaguer.

- Ton humour est définitivement pathétique ! trancha James, boudeur.

- Ouais, c'est ça, presque autant que vos gamineries ! renchérit Remus. Mangez, vous avez un entraînement de Quidditch dans moins d'une heure.

- Pendant ce temps, nous, on ne va absolument rien foutre de toute la journée, je suppose ? tenta Lou avec espoir.

- Erreur, Darling ! répliqua Sirius avec une joie féroce sur le visage. Vous allez finir les dernières… finitions de ce soir ! Donc, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lily. Combien tu nous paie pour rester debout le temps en attendant que de joyeux petits couples déguisés en Dracula et Miss Monde de la Magie entrent dans cette pièce ?

- J'ignorais qu'on pouvait se déguiser en Miss Monde de la Magie ! s'exclama James en se tournant brusquement vers Sirius qui le toisait comme si c'était un dégénéré. Tu crois que je porterai bien le diadème, Paddy ? s'enquit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tous les costumes sont possibles avec un peu d'imagination, répondit Sirius. Sincèrement, je pense que tu devrais te contenter de quelque chose d'un peu plus sobre qu'un immonde travlo à perruque blonde. Enfin moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tandis que Lily s'étouffait de rire avec son jus de citrouille.

- Le ridicule ne tue pas, affirma James avec dignité.

- Evidemment, ton cœur encore battant en est, si je puis dire, la preuve vivante ! répliqua Sirius d'un air dédaigneux. Alors si tu veux te déguiser en Miss Monde sans moi, c'est tout à ton aise ! Je te parie que je trouverai un déguisement dix fois plus ridicule et stupide que le tien !

- Tenu, lança James d'un air de défi.

- Et celui qui perd le pari devra se déguiser en pingouin pour la journée de la reprise, après les vacances d'Halloween.

James parut hésiter mais ne flancha pas. Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire assuré. Remus leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « quels gamins ! ». Les filles éclatèrent de rire, sous les regards vexés de James et Sirius. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Alexia lâcha :

- J'ai lu quelque part que ce soir, en plus, c'était la pleine lune. C'est cool, non ? Ca donnera encore plus d'effet à toute la soirée.

Remus sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Lou se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Il parut très surpris, puis brusquement triste. Il lui serait impossible de profiter pleinement de la soirée un soir de pleine lune. Il baissa les yeux, déconfit comme une cerise confite. James et Sirius aussi paraissaient déçus.

- Attends… T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt demain ? rectifia Lily, étonnée.

- Hein ? Oh, si, p'têt... Dommage, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Ca aurait fait vraiment cool. Avec le plafond surtout…

Remus releva aussitôt la tête en souriant. Ses deux amis et Lou en même temps. Alexia et Lily les fixèrent, surprises.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à vous ? demanda Lily.

- Rien, rien du tout… Bon, faut qu'on y aille !

- Jamesie à raison, l'entraînement va bientôt commencer ! approuva Sirius. On aimerait arriver un peu en avance pour éviter la foule de fans en furies ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Alexia qui éclata de rire.

- Je suppose qu'on pourrait venir vous voir, non ? suggéra Lou en souriant.

- J'aime pas tellement le Quidditch, moi ! couina Lily, agacée.

- Nous voir faire des cascades impressionnantes dans les airs, t'aime pas ? s'étonna James. L'eau qui coule sur les corps musclés des athlètes dans les douches, l'odeur puissante et masculine des perles de sueur mâle qui dégoulinent avec virilité sur les abdos saillants dans les vestiaires… Renie-tu tout cela ?

Il parlait de tout cela avec un tel délice, un tel air rêveur, une telle étincelle dans le regard que Lily n'osa pas rire et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- On ne te demande pas de monter _toi_ sur un balai mais juste d'admirer et d'adorer, poursuivit-il avec ferveur. C'est le plus beau sport du monde et on a du talent. Ne rate pas ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant un index menaçant vers elle.

Elle fut surprise. Il était presque aussi lunatique qu'un poisson rouge, d'habitude. Ces humeurs changeantes devaient être dues au match qui approchait à grands pas.

- Bon, annonça James en se levant, on y va. A tout à l'heure, sur le terrain !

Sirius le suivit en trottinant, Remus marchant un peu plus loin derrière eux en soupirant devant l'attitude enfantine de Sirius.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Alexia se faisait brutalement pousser tout en haut des gradins par ses « amies ».

- J'ai le vertige ! protesta-t-elle, la panique perçant dans sa voix. On pourrait pas aller un peu plus bas ?

- La vue est bien meilleure d'ici ! protesta Lou sans cesser de la forcer à s'asseoir. Allez, fais pas ta rabat-joie, Alex !

Avec l'aide de Lily, elles furent enfin assises toutes les trois, face au terrain de Quidditch, applaudissant avec joie tandis que l'équipe de Gryffondor entrait sur le terrain. Très peu de temps après, des petits groupes de filles qui se tenaient par les épaules débarquaient en gloussant d'un air surexcité. Visiblement, _elles_ approuvaient fermement le mini-discours de Sirius sur les plaisirs du Quidditch. Lily regarda avec dégoût deux belles filles brunes de cinquième année qui louchaient sur James qui voletait dans les airs, le Souafle à la main, en se léchant les lèvres et gloussant sans arrêt. Elle détourna le regard de cette vision exaspérante et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les joueurs.

Ils avaient changés, depuis l'année dernière. L'attrapeur était un certain Kurt Jordan, un blond au physique avantageux et au sourire ravageur de dix-sept ans, qui en faisait tomber plus d'une. Elle reconnut parmi les poursuiveurs James – sans surprise, puisqu'il la gavait tout le temps avec sa capacité incroyable à balancer le Souafle dans les buts à chaque fois – et deux filles de sixième année qu'elle connaissait vaguement comme étant des sœurs aux cheveux longs châtains qui volaient derrière elles. En batteur, Sirius et un garçon roux plutôt mignon au regard rêveur et au sourire d'ange qui semblait doux et gentil – elle fut très surprise en le voyant frapper un Cognard qui fonçait vers lui avec une force étonnante qui jurait fortement avec son allure. Le gardien était une fille de sixième année aux cheveux d'un noir très sombre et aux yeux bleu électrique pétillants qui souriait en permanence, bougeant de tous les côtés pour défendre ses buts, une lueur de défi dans le regard alors que James fonçait vers elle.

- Les poursuiveuses derrière James, c'est Ninon et Charlotte – tout le monde l'appelle Charlie - Wilson, des filles sympa et marrantes mais qui passent leur temps à délirer et à glousser sur l'autre batteur ! annonça Lou. L'autre batteur, justement, je crois qu'il s'appelle Valentin Newton, d'origine moldue, un peu bizarre sur les bords mais sympa, septième année. La gardienne, là, c'est Cyrielle Crash, un peu spéciale, très agréable à vivre mais très lunatique, un fort caractère de battante, amie avec les sœurs Wilson. Elle a souvent l'air heureuse quand même mais on m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait quatorze ans. Depuis, elle parle beaucoup moins et elle passe son temps à écouter de la musique, sourire ou traîner avec les Wilson.

- D'où tu sais tout ça, toi ? s'étonna Alexia lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tirade.

- Je me suis renseignée auprès de Remus tout à l'heure, dit simplement Lou en haussant les épaules. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il ne doit pas être loin.

Elles se levèrent et le cherchèrent des yeux. Ce fut Lily qui l'aperçut ; il était assis un peu plus loin, les coudes appuyés négligemment sur le banc supérieur, un sourire las sur le visage. Elles se levèrent et allèrent le voir.

- Ca a l'air de te passionner, fit remarquer Alexia d'un ton ironique.

- Ils me forcent à venir les voir s'entraîner à chaque fois depuis qu'ils font partie de l'équipe, expliqua Remus en souriant. Je commence à m'habituer… et à me lasser.

Elles s'installèrent à côté de lui et regardèrent Cyrielle arrêter un tir de Charlotte d'une puissance surprenante. Plus loin, les groupies ne cessaient d'arriver par dizaines, bavant toujours sur les joueurs, plus particulièrement sur Kurt et Sirius. James le remarqua mais ne parut pas s'en soucier. Il jetait de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil furtifs vers Lily qui lui répondait par un sourire amusé. Et à chaque sourire, il s'emparait du Souafle et le lançait de toutes ses forces. Et presque à chaque fois, la balle passait entre les mains de la gardienne agacée. Les groupies sifflèrent d'admiration et applaudissèrent bruyamment, mais il ne leur accordait pas un regard, trop occupé à saluer Lily qui applaudissait aussi joyeusement. Lou, Alexia et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé que Lily ne vit pas.

A la fin de l'entraînement, ils descendirent des gradins pour aller voir James et Sirius.

- C'était formidable ! affirma Lou en souriant, ses yeux d'un bleu violets pétillants. Vraiment génial !

- Merci, merci ! répondit Sirius en s'inclinant. C'est mon métier, Darling. Je fais ça tout le temps. J'ai un talent fou, je suis inné pour ce sport, et…

Sans le laisser finir, d'un coup de hanche, James le poussa et prit sa place devant les filles en ignorant ses exclamations indignés.

- Ce qu'il a voulut dire, rectifia James en souriant, c'est que _j'ai_ un talent inné pour le Quidditch. Vous avez vu mes feintes, ma rapidité, mon jeu incroyable ? Tous les tirs que j'ai marqué ? Cette petite Crash ne fait pas le poids face à mes dons de poursuiveur, et… Hey ! couina-t-il en se massant le crâne. Cyrielle, je plaisantais !

La brune lui tira la langue et fronça le nez, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseurs, avant de partir vers les vestiaires, son balai sur l'épaule. Lily pouffa, amusée. James la fixa, souriant.

- Lily, mon ange, serait-ce de la poussière d'étoile qui illumine tes yeux d'émeraude d'un éclat outremer ?

- Oh, pitié Jamesie, tu nous l'a sorti huit fois l'année dernière celle-là ! signala Sirius.

- J'en ai plus tellement en magasin, admit James en baissant les yeux. Mais je n'en pense pas moins, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Tu pue la sueur, fit remarquer Lily d'un air faussement dédaigneux. On se revoit dès que t'aura pris une bonne douche.

- Elle a raison, avoua Remus. Toi aussi, Sirius, tu en a besoin.

- Ca ne fait que ressortir mon côté viril et masculin, répliqua celui-ci d'un ton hautain. Mais si ces demoiselles insistent, je ne vais pas plus longtemps troubler leur petit odorat si fragile…

Levant le menton, il tourna les talons et partit avec dignité en direction des vestiaires d'un pas qu'il voulait fier et conquérant. James éclata de rire et le suivit, avec un dernier coup d'œil aux filles – plus particulièrement à Lily.

- Il ne te lâchera donc jamais ? s'enquit Lou en secouant la tête. On dirait qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Ca fait des années qu'il s'accroche, malgré toutes les fois où il s'est fait rembarrer…

- Il est fou amoureux de toi, lâcha simplement Remus sur le ton de l'évidence. Bon, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à finir, si vous me cherchez, je serais à la bibliothèque…

- Un devoir ? répéta Lou, incrédule. En _vacances_ ?

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il. Jamais trop tôt pour s'y mettre. Tu devrais suivre mon exemple, au lieu de ne rien faire sauf flâner au soleil pendant toutes tes journées…

Il leur sourit, triomphant, et se dirigea vers le château. Alexia se tourna alors vers Lily et la prit par les épaules.

- Ecoute, Lil's… Lou m'a fait penser à quelque chose, en parlant de tous les râteaux que James s'était prit de ta part, et… Non, laisse-moi finir ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, furieuse. C'est juste que…

- Fais pas passer ton amour propre devant ton amour simple ! s'exclama Lou en conclusion, poussant Alexia d'un coup de coude pour tenir à son tour Lily par les épaules. Ton moral et ton cœur pourraient en prendre un sacré coup…

Elle commença à secouer la rousse qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Laisse pas passer ta chance ! Tu m'entends ? NE LA LAISSE PAS PASSER POUR UN PEU DE DIGNITE !

Lily s'écarta de l'emprise de son amie dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat de fureur indigo et qui soufflait comme un buffle. Alexia lui tapota doucement l'épaule en susurrant : « Calme-toi, calme, douuucement, c'est bien… » Puis se tourna vers Lily avec un regard d'excuse.

- Ce qu'elle essaie de te dire, c'est que c'est absolument stupide de rejeter James juste par fierté, peut-être parce que… Enfin, plutôt _à cause_ de sentiments que tu pourrais commencer à éprouver maintenant et que tu ne ressentais pas la première fois qu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui. N'ai pas peur de paraître stupide si tu dis « oui » maintenant…

Lily eut un mouvement de recule, mais son air qu'elle tentait de rendre effaré fut trahi par son teint nettement plus rose qu'avant.

- Vous… vous êtes pas bien ! balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est quoi, tous ces sous-entendus ?

- PUTAIN LILY, MAIS T'ES FOLLE DE CE MEC, AVOUE-LE ! s'emporta brutalement Lou. TU TOMBE DE PLUS EN PLUS AMOUREUSE DE JOUR EN JOUR ET TON STUPIDE PETIT AMOUR PROPRE REFUSE DE L'ADMETTRE ! CA ME TUE, CA !

Et elle partit vers Poudlard d'un pas rageur. Lily cligna des yeux, se remettant du choc.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être aussi lunatique qu'un Sirius les jours de matchs, parfois ! fit remarquer Alexia avec un sourire compatissant. Bon, je crois que tu as compris le message – qui est d'ailleurs parfaitement clair, c'est dingue comme tout devient limpide avec la bonne volonté de Lou.

Elle secoua la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Je sais que tu refuse de te l'avouer à toi-même, mais ne refoule pas ainsi les sentiments insistants qui sommeillent dans ton cœur ! conseilla Alexia avec une étrange douceur dans la voix.

Puis, sans laisser à Lily le temps de dire un mot, elle partit à la suite de Lou. Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Puis elle blêmit.

- Je… le… crois… pas ! articula-t-elle à voix basse pour elle-même. Je rêve. Dites-moi que je rêve. Sois j'ai cinq ans, sois je suis une folle bonne pour l'asile. C'est quoi cette façon de me parler ? Elles nagent en plein délire ! Et moi… Je patauge dans l'imbécillité ! C'est pas vrai ! Elles croient quoi ? Que _moi_ je suis amoureuse de _lui_ ? Mais redescendez sur Terre, mes licornes en sucre ! Vous êtes pas bien ! Comment peuvent-elle croire _ça_ ? Entre l'une qui me secoue comme une timbrée et l'autre avec son air de Miss Peace-and-Love de l'année et ses idioties… Je-patauge-dans-limbécillité, conclut Lily en éclatant d'un rire nerveux.

Et, à son tour, elle se dirigea vers le château, direction la Grande Salle. Les préparatifs restants étaient la mise en place de la décoration et la préparation du menu de la soirée. Pour la décoration, elles devaient le faire durant tout l'après-midi et le début de soirée, pendant que la Grande Salle était vide entre le déjeuner et le début du bal. Elle décida donc, en toute logique, de commencer par le menu. Elle trouva une dizaine d'elfes de maison, debout au milieu de la pièce, qui semblaient l'attendre avec impatience, trépignant sur place. Parmi eux, elle reconnut avec un sourire Loren, la petite elfe de maison qui l'avait aidé, elle et James, pour la préparation du bal.

- Salut, tenta Lily d'un ton joyeux. Euh… Si vous voulez bien m'aider…

- Nous sommes la pour ça, Miss. Dites-nous seulement en quoi. Vos désirs sont des ordres…

- Ouais, tes désirs font désordre, mon sucre d'orge ! lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. Appuyé d'un air nonchalant contre une des immense porte de la Grande Salle, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille trempés, un éclat de malice dans ses yeux chocolat, James souriait en la regardant avec admiration.

- Tu es rapide, constata Lily en se détournant de lui pour reporter son attention sur Loren. Donc, j'aurai besoin de vous pour les plats de ce soir. Il me faudrait des plats originaux, quelque chose dans le goût d'Halloween, vous voyez ? Ah, et aussi, ce serait bien si on mettait des sortes de cartes avec le menu pour que les élèves puissent choisir ce qu'ils désirent manger. Ils n'auraient qu'à prononcer à haute voix le plat désiré et… enfin voilà, quoi. Ca ira ?

- Tout à fait, Miss ! répondit Loren en s'inclinant très bas. Ce sera prêt à temps. Quand vous aurez de nouveau besoin de nous, dites simplement mon nom.

Les autres elfes s'inclinèrent à leur tour et Lily se sentit mal à l'aise de les voir tous si… soumis. Si respectueux. Comme si elle et les autres humains étaient des sortes de dieux…

- On pourrai peut-être aller faire un tour dehors, si t'as rien d'autre à faire ! suggéra James. Je veux dire… pour discuter de la préparation, et tout… Enfin…

Lily se rappela alors soudain du discours de ses amies, peu avant. La colère de Lou face à sa « volonté de préserver son amour propre intact » en refusant toujours de sortir avec James. Les recommandations d'Alexia, comme l'ordonnance d'un médicomage. Ces filles ne tournaient pas rond. Elle ne ressentait rien, absolument rien pour James, hormis de peut-être de l'amitié. Par précaution, elle refusa avec un sourire qu'elle voulut aimable. James parut un peu déçu mais reprit très vite contenance.

- Ok… Bon, ben à tout à l'heure alors, on se revoit au déjeuner et… tout le reste de l'après-midi pour… enfin, pour le bal. Salut.

Et il sortit, la laissant seule. Elle se sentit soudain très stupide, plantée au milieu de la pièce. Elle sortit pour rejoindre Remus à la bibliothèque avec la quasi-certitude que Lou et Alexia étaient là-bas aussi. Pendant qu'elle montait l'Escalier, la mine déconfite de James quand elle avait refusé sa demande lui revint à l'esprit. Puis, une pensée. _Et si ses amies n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, finalement ?_

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Lily n'avait pas tellement faim. Elle regardait les autres manger avec appétit.

- Qu'est-ch'que t'a ? s'enquit Lou, enfournant une patate dans sa bouche déjà pleine. T'a rien pris ! Tu cheraiis pas malade au moins ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien, merci ! répliqua Lily d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Oh, excuse-moi… ! ajouta-t-elle, culpabilisant face au regard vexé de son amie. C'est juste que… c'est stressant, tout ça. On doit finir de tout préparer pour ce soir et tout…

- C'est parfaitement compréhenchiible, approuva Lou en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Mais c'est pas une raiichon pour te laiicher mourir de faim !

- Laisse-la, trancha Alexia. Elle n'a pas faim, elle n'a pas faim, c'est tout !

Lily lui lança un regard de gratitude et la blonde haussa les épaules. Les garçons, assis avec elles, parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch, de la musique pour la soirée et beaucoup d'autres choses qui paraissaient vagues, lointaines et profondément inintéressantes à Lily. Elle se sentait comme… ailleurs. Enfermée dans une bulle. Sirius lui fit remarquer que cet air rêveur et évasif ne lui était pas habituel. Elle l'entendit à peine, perdue dans ses pensées, et rétorqua qu'elle était parfaitement présente.

- Ah, vraiment ? railla James. Et quelle est la remarque que Sirius vient juste de faire ?

Elle se retint à grand peine de lui balancer à la figure un « Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fou. » et se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air impuissant.

- Que le jeu de Charlie Wilson était beaucoup trop perso !

- J'en ai rien à faire de vos conversations de Quidditch ! répliqua Lily. Et d'abord, c'est qui déjà ce mec ?

- _Charlotte_ Wilson, Lily. C'est une fille. Tu n'écoute _vraiment _rien.

- Je viens de te dire que je m'en fichais ! cracha Lily un peu plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

James parut sonné. Il se détourna, vexé. Les autres la dévisagèrent d'un air curieux.

- Lil's… Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, merci.

Elle se leva brusquement, poussant au passage son assiette vide d'un coup sec. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et eut juste le temps d'entendre Alexia soupirer que, décidément, aujourd'hui, tout le monde était d'humeur changeante. Ce qui fit enrager Lily de plus belle. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle même ignorait le pourquoi de cet état. Puis, en montant à toute vitesse l'Escalier, elle se souvint de James. Elle se rappela cet air empli de déception, ce voile devant ces yeux quand elle avait refusé sa proposition. Le même regard que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rembarré. La même lueur de tristesse qui la faisait se sentir coupable instantanément. Elle s'effondra contre un mur en plein milieu du troisième étage, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux repliés contre elle, les yeux fermés. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Princesse ? demanda une voix familière étrangement adoucie devant elle.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Elle entendit la personne s'asseoir à côté d'elle, contre le mur, et soupirer.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi tu pleure ? insista la voix.

- Je pleure pas ! répliqua-t-elle soudain, la tête toujours baissée.

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu crie en silence ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Voyant d'abord du noir, puis réalisant que c'était le sol, ombragé par ses genoux repliés, qu'elle fixait. Elle leva alors les yeux et regarda à sa droite. Des yeux noisette pétillants la fixaient avec inquiétude. Il semblait attendre. Elle mit un moment à se souvenir que c'était sa réponse qu'il attendait.

- Je sais pas.

- Menteuse.

Cette accusation la surprit. Par le manque de moquerie dans la voix de James. Il était sérieux.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui te met dans cet état.

- Peut-être…

- Raconte-moi, suggéra simplement James.

- C'est pour plein de chose, je crois… Je sais plus très bien…

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder.

- Pour un mélange de plusieurs raisons. L'une enclenche l'autre. Ca mélange tout. J'ai les pensées en fusion. C'est le bordel.

Il sourit.

- Je connais ça.

Ces trois simples mots, pour une raison mystérieuse, suffirent à tout déballer. Lily plongea son regard dans le sien et balança tout.

- D'abord, y'a cette histoire de bal ce soir. Ca me stresse légèrement. Ensuite, y'a le fait que j'y vais avec toi. Et le fait que ça fait deux ans que tu prétend m'aimer sincèrement et que je te rembarre. Puis le fait que Alexia et Lou me harcèlent parce que soit disant je tomberai amoureuse de toi. Et ça me ramène au bal. Qui me ramène à Poudlard. Et ça me rappelle que c'est notre dernière année. Putain, je sais pas si tu réalise. Sept ans passés ici. C'est dingue. Comme une partie de ma vie qui est… Je sais pas. Comme une fête super, un moment magnifique, un rêve qui se termine. On va se réveiller. Je vais retrouver une vie moldue. Retourner chez mes parents, faire des études et… et affronter ma sœur. Je t'ai jamais parlé d'elle, je crois. On était les meilleures amies du monde, avant. Petites. On était inséparables, je l'adorais et elle me le rendait. On était heureuses… Et j'ai reçu la lettre. Et elle me hais. Elle dit que je suis un monstre, elle refuse de m'approcher. Je la dégoûte. C'est ma sœur, et je la dégoûte…

Elle ferma les yeux, sa voix se brisa et elle replongea sa tête entre ses genoux. James ne disait rien, il se contentait d'écouter et de la regarder en silence. Son sourire encourageant avait disparu. Elle entendit des grattements et, du coin de l'œil, vit qu'il sortait quelque chose de sa poche. Sa baguette.

- Relève la tête et pousse le rideau de feu qui cache les émeraudes, lança-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle leva la tête, le dévisagea, un peu surprise, puis replaça les mèches de cheveux roux qui lui retombaient devant le visage derrière ses oreilles. Elle le vit pointer sa baguette vers elle et murmurer quelque chose. Un instant plus tard, elle entendait de la musique résonner fortement dans sa tête. Une musique qui, instantanément, lui fit autant de bien qu'une montagne de chocolat… D'abord de la guitare, dont le son coulait en elle comme un délicieux poison. Puis une voix…

_When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat_

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. James, à côté d'elle, la regardait d'un air satisfait.

_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives_

_Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

De nouveau, la guitare. Elle soupira de contentement, les paupières toujours closes.

_Jamie had a chance, well she really did  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job  
He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_

_Jay committed suicide  
Brandon OD'd and died  
What the hell is going on  
The cruelest dream, reality_

_Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que le refrain se répétait une deuxième fois. Quand la musique s'arrêta dans sa tête, elle se tourna vers James.

- C'est… c'est quoi, ça ?

- De la musique moldue.

Il y eut un silence.

- C'est… c'est wouaw…

- Oui.

- Comment ça s'appelle ?

- The kids aren't alright.

- Et c'est de qui ?

- The Offspring.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…

- C'est probable. Tu es d'origine moldue, non ?

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Comment… enfin, où as-tu appris ce sort ?

- Sirius, dit-il simplement. Il l'a trouvé dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque – le seul livre qu'il ai jamais ouvert, je crois. Si on pense très fort à une chanson – il faut avoir en tête le titre et le chanteur ou le groupe – et qu'on prononce la formule en désignant sa propre tête – ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre –, la musique résonne. C'est tout.

- Et comment connais-tu cette chanson ?

- Une connaissance moldue qui me l'a fait découvrir. Disons un ami d'enfance, plutôt. Enfin, _une_ amie. Tu t'entendrais très bien avec elle, je crois. Mais peu importe… Ca va mieux ?

- Ouais. Je crois.

- Cool. On se voit tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle pour la décoration.

Il se leva et, sans rien ajouter, disparut à l'angle d'un mur.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Lily mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'elle était bêtement assise contre un mur en plein milieu d'un couloir. Elle se leva et reprit son ascension dans l'Escalier, direction la salle commune. Elle monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles et s'affala sur son lit. Bien évidemment, en ce début d'après-midi, le dortoir était parfaitement vide. Elle fixa le plafond éclairé par les rayons de soleil filtrés par les fenêtres. La chanson tournait en boucle dans son esprit, sans qu'elle parvienne à la chasser. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la projeter dans toute la pièce, entendre résonner avec puissance le son de la guitare et la voix du chanteur… Puis elle sourit. Un sentiment étrange et indescriptible l'envahit, comme une forte envie de sauter par la fenêtre, ou de courir sous la pluie, de crier au monde des choses stupides qui lui encombraient le cœur et l'esprit… Elle réalisa soudain que James ne lui avait pas donné l'incantation pour la musique. Elle hésita un moment, puis se leva et sut parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle dévala les escaliers et sauta les trois dernières marches, atterrissant d'un bond dans la salle commune vide. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et, arrivée devant la porte, elle inspira un grand coup et frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Personne. Quatre lits, trois contre un même mur et un autre, isolé, près de la fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait entrer le vent d'automne. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Elle se dirigea vers le lit le plus isolé et remarqua que des toiles d'araignées pendaient des rideaux du baldaquin. Les draps paraissaient propres mais une couche de poussière les recouvrait, comme si personne n'y avait touché depuis des semaines et des semaines… Elle vit un bout de papier dépasser de sous l'oreiller. C'était une enveloppe, avec deux simples mots dessus : « Pour maman ». L'écriture était ronde, enfantine et légèrement tordue.

Timidement, Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une photo. Quatre garçons de douze ans, alignés, se tenant par les épaules, souriants. En arrière plan, un lac magnifique et un soleil rayonnant dans le ciel. Tout à droite, un gamin châtain clair aux yeux ambrés, couleur de miel, avec un air bien trop grave pour un enfant de son âge. A côté de lui, un peu plus grand, les cheveux d'un noir profond en bataille, des lunettes sur le nez, Lily reconnut James. Il tenait par l'épaule Sirius, les cheveux sombres, les yeux pétillants et un sourire malicieux. Et enfin, tout à gauche, petit et grassouillet, ce qui semblait être une demi-douzaine de cookies à la main, Peter. Au dos de la photo était écrit « _Je me suis fait des amis, je suis content ici. Tu vois, finalement, on m'accepte. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être avec eux, ce sont les garçons les plus connus de l'école. J'ai mis du temps à m'intégrer mais ça va mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pleure plus tous les soirs en regardant les étoiles. Tu me manques quand même. Je t'aime, maman. Peter._ »

Lily replaça la photo dans l'enveloppe qu'elle retourna délicatement, comme s'il s'était agit d'un précieux trésor. Quelques mots griffonnés rapidement : «_ James, s'il vous plaît, placez cette enveloppe sous l'oreiller qui fut celui de mon fils lors des six dernières années. Il aimait tellement cette école… Je suis persuadée qu'il ne vous oublie pas, même après sa mort. Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avance. Mrs Pettigrew. _»

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? lança une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

- Hein ? couina-t-elle en se retournant. Oh, Remus ! Oh, non, rien, rien du tout…

Elle replaça rapidement et discrètement l'enveloppe sous l'oreiller avant de s'avancer vers son ami.

- Oh, rien, je voulais voir comment c'était ici… Mais, vous n'êtes que tous les trois ? Avec Alexia et Lou, on partage le dortoir avec deux autres filles…

- On a eu aussi des garçons qui partageaient le dortoir avec nous mais tu connais Sirius et James : ils ont horreur de cohabiter avec d'autres. Peter et moi étions les seuls qu'ils acceptaient alors, très vite, ils ont forcés les autres à dormir ailleurs… Le lit là, derrière toi, c'était celui de Peter. Le mien c'est celui de gauche, contre le mur. Au milieu, c'est Sirius et à droite, y'a James. Je sais pas s'ils apprécieraient de voir qu'une fille a pénétré leur sanctuaire… Bon, je te laisse visiter, si ça t'amuse. Si tu me cherche, je serais en bas…

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un sourire de remerciement. Remus sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle attendit de l'entendre descendre l'escalier avant de foncer vers les trois autres lit. Des dizaines de photos étaient collées au mur, représentant les Maraudeurs à travers les années de leur scolarité. Sur l'une d'elle on voyait Sirius exhibant fièrement une bombabouse avant de la jeter sur la porte du bureau de Rusard et se cacher dans un coin en entendant des jurons furieux, rejoignant un James explosé de rire, un Peter admiratif et un Remus exaspéré. Les autres représentaient généralement les garçons en train de faire des blagues plus puériles et immatures les unes que les autres, mais hilarantes malgré tout. Lily esquissa un sourire et, prise d'une idée soudaine, se baissa pour voir sous les lits. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Un entrepôt de secrets, de trésors… Elle hésita. C'était très impoli de pénétrer ainsi dans la vie des garçons, de visiter leur univers et tout ce qu'ils avaient à cacher sans leur permission. Mais la curiosité l'emporta. Elle décida de limiter les dégâts de son intrusion à trois choses. Elle extirpa alors ce qui lui tombait sous la main en premier : un vieux livre à la reliure de cuir usagé, un chien en peluche et une grosse boîte de fer rouillée. S'époussetant les mains pour enlever la poussière, elle choisit de commencer par le livre.

Le titre indiquait « _Les sorts les plus inconnus de la magie la plus puissante_ ». Sur la première page, dans un coin, était écrit à l'encre écarlate : « _Premier livre offert à mon fils pour ses six ans, de la part de John Lupin _». Le coin d'une photo dépassait du milieu de l'épais ouvrage. Lily la prit et put voir un enfant souriant de toutes ses dents devant l'unique cadeau pour son anniversaire qui semblait le plus cher trésor au monde. Derrière lui, ses parents souriaient aussi, se tenant la main. Un homme aux cheveux châtains clair en épis et une très belle femme aux yeux couleur de miel… Lily sourit, attendrie, et prit le chien en peluche. Il était noir et poussiéreux. Il avait une fermeture éclair au ventre. Elle l'ouvrit. Un bout de parchemin qu'elle déplia. Une écriture féminine, fine et penchée : « _Pour les deux ans de mon deuxième fils, pour l'étincelle dans ses yeux et la malice de son sourire._ » Lily n'eut aucun mal à deviner à qui appartenait le chien ; en particulier parce qu'elle savait que James était fils unique et que Sirius adorait les chiens. Enfin, elle prit la lourde boîte rouillée entre ses mains, caressant du bout des doigts la poussière sur l'inscription gravée « _Secrets défense_ » dont l'or s'écaillait considérablement. Avec l'impression de violer un tombeau, elle ouvrit la boîte.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Des trésors entassés, trois vies réunies dans cette boîte, quelques photos, des vieilles lettres, des objets d'apparence sans valeur… Elle prit délicatement un poulet en caoutchouc à moitié défoncé qui reposait sur une photo où elle vit une fille de treize aux cheveux châtain gifler fortement Sirius. Au dos de la photo : « _La première gifle de Sirius. Troisième année. Cause : avoir tenté d'offrir ce poulet en cadeau d'anniversaire à Cassandra Toran. Elle avait semblé vexé. Rem', Peter et moi, ça nous a pourtant bien fait marrer. » _Lily sourit de nouveau et reposa le poulet et la photo. Elle admira ainsi ces souvenirs d'enfants, puis d'adolescents renfermés dans cette boîte sans voire défiler le temps. Elle sursauta en entendant des exclamations dans la salle commune au moment où elle reposait un flacon rempli d'une substance visqueuse et marronâtre flanqué d'une étiquette : « _Echantillon de la première bombabouse. L'honneur revint au bureau de ce bon vieux Slug pour le remercier d'avoir oublié de nous convier à sa fête de Noël. Première année. »_

- LILY, OÙ EST-TU ? beuglait Lou. T'AS OUBLIE QU'ON AVAIT UN BAL A FINIR DE PREPARER OU QUOI ?

Elle reposa vite le couvercle rouillé, puis replaça tout sous les lits, comme une gamine prise en faute. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, plongée dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas siens. Elle se releva, ouvrit la porte et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse avant de se rétamer face contre terre aux pieds de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-haut ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton suspicieux et plutôt sec.

- Je…, balbutia-t-elle. Rien, rien du tout…

- C'est moi, l'interrompit Remus. Je lui avait demandé d'aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et de le laisser sur mon lit. Depuis vos conneries de la semaine dernière avec Mrs Pince, j'ai plus le droit d'y aller…

Sirius changea aussitôt d'expression.

- D'solé Mumus…

- Bon, on y va ? trancha Alexia. Je crois qu'on a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, approuva Lou. On bouge d'ici…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils se retrouvèrent face à une centaine d'elfes qui gambadaient partout avec excitation. Quand ils les virent, ils accoururent aussitôt et se plantèrent face à eux avant de s'incliner.

- Bien, lâcha James. On va faire vite et organisé. Divisez-vous en trois groupes.

Aussitôt, les elfes se dispersèrent pour former trois groupes distincts.

- Vous, vous allez avec Alexia et Sirius, vous vous occuperez des tables – disposition, décoration – et de l'estrade qui remplacera la table des professeurs. Vous, avec Lou et Remus, pour la musique. Et vous, vous venez avec Lily et moi, pour la décoration de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers Alexia, Sirius, Remus et Lou.

- Quand vous avez fini, vous venez nous aider pour finir la décoration. Ca va ?

- Ok, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Plus le temps passait, plus ça prenait forme. Et quelle forme… Au bout de quelques heures, c'était incroyablement magnifique. Quand on rentrait dans la Grande Salle, on remarquait tout de suite la grande estrade à la place de l'habituelle table des profs, et les projecteurs colorés au plafond, ainsi que les rideaux noirs parsemés de toiles d'araignées avec de véritables araignées en question qui se baladaient sur les rideaux ouverts. Dans un coin de l'estrade, des platines, et devant, Lou discutait joyeusement avec Remus. Ensuite, on voyait tout de suite Sirius et Alexia qui serpentaient entre une centaine de tables rondes avec nappe noire et sur chaque, plusieurs assiettes d'or, jetant des sorts ici où là pour faire apparaître un verre de cristal ou une citrouille évidée. Puis on remarquait enfin Lily et James, parfaitement coordonnés, leurs baguettes pointées vers le plafond au faux ciel orageux zébré d'éclairs pour faire apparaître des bougies aux lueurs inquiétantes. Des chauves-souris vivantes traversaient la pièce, rasant le plafond, poussant des cris aigus. Des elfes trottinaient un peu partout, leur portant secours quand ils en avaient besoin. Le travail avançait bien, et tous étaient ravi. Quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, Dumbledore fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Il observa rapidement la décoration et parut très satisfait.

- Eh bien, mes enfants, tout cela est très réjouissant ! conclut-il. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je n'ai pas eu tort de vous confier ça à vous. Je suppose que c'est bientôt fini ?

- Quasiment, acquiesça Lily en souriant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle commune.

- Vous voulez faire un tour dans le parc en attendant l'heure ? proposa Sirius en regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait lentement. Il fait encore bon à cette heure-ci…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Lou. Mais… faut qu'on aille se préparer !

- C'est dans deux heures ! s'offusqua James.

- QUOI ? répéta la brune en écarquillant les yeux. Mais je croyais qu'il nous restait plus de temps que ça ! Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure ! Oubliez pas que vous devez servir de gardes à l'entrée de la salle ! Rendez-vous à 19h30 ici.

Et elle fonça dans le dortoir, suivie aussitôt d'Alexia et Lily, sous les yeux surpris des garçons.

- Bon… On fait une partie d'échec ? suggéra James.

Sirius hocha la tête et ils s'assirent tranquillement près du feu.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Tout le monde à la douche ! hurla Lou, comme un cri de guerre.

- Preeeem's ! cria Lily en guise de réponse.

- Gamiines ! brailla Alexia. Je passe en deuxième.

- Je vois ! clama Lou. Judas ! Je vais rassembler tout le matériel d'attaque. Alex, sors l'Arme Secrète Ultime, je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin finalement. Lily, tu fonce dans cette salle de bain et tu n'en ressors pas avant de puer la pêche à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Tandis que la rousse se ruait vers la salle de bain, Alexia sortait de sous son lit une valise noire avec un énorme autocollant qui indiquait clairement noir sur blanc : « A.S.U ».

- T'as déjà remarqué qu'à l'envers, ça faisait U.S.A ? observa Lou en toisant la valise.

Alexia haussa un sourcil sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- L'heure n'est plus à la rigolade, ma cocotte ! répliqua-t-elle froidement. Passons aux choses sérieuses…

Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec et théâtral la valise, dévoilant ainsi… une quantité impressionnante de maquillage. Lou applaudit en sautillait sur place comme une petite fille devant une énorme barbe à papa.

- Parfaiiiiiit ! Tout simplement subliiime !

- Tu as les déguisements ?

- Yep.

Lou exhiba fièrement un tas de vêtements sur son lit. Eparpillé, ça donnait une longue robe noire, une plus courte d'un violet tendre, des bas en résille, un haut noir sans manches, une mini-jupe écossaise, des bas rayés noirs et gris, des mitaines assorties et une cravate en plastique avec une tête de monstre dessus – Lily avait finalement laissé tombé l'idée de la sorcière moldue typique et opté pour le style collégienne décalée. Enfin, pour compléter le tout, Alexia posa sur le lit des bombes colorées pour les cheveux.

- Et le meilleure pour la fin…, annonça Lou sans cacher son excitation.

Elle sortit de sous son lit trois paires de chaussures.

- TADAAAAAM ! déclara-t-elle fièrement. Celles noires à talons hauts c'est pour toi, les bottes montantes c'est pour moi et les converses écossaise c'est pour aller avec la jupe de Lily. C'est cool hein ?

- Je crois rêver, souffla Alexia pour toute réponse.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily sortit enfin de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la poitrine et une autre enveloppant ses cheveux.

- Louloute, envoie mes fringues, steup' ! lança-t-elle en sautillant sur place. Dépêêêche ! Je gèle !

Lou soupira et lui envoya valser à la figure le haut noir, la mini-jupe et les bas. Lily retourna dans la salle de bain et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, habillée, frictionnant ses cheveux foncés par l'eau avec force.

- Alex, à ton tour.

Pendant qu'Alexia fonçait dans la salle de bain, Lily mit la cravate effrayante autour de son cou.

- T'en dis quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Lou.

- Fantastique ! clama la brune en souriant. Manque plus que les mitaines, les chaussures et… le maquillage !

Lily sourit à son tour.

Environ une heure plus tard, elles se bousculaient devant le miroir de la salle de bain, armées de mascara, d'eye-liner ou de peinture verdâtre pour la peau suivant la situation.

- Maiiiiiis-euh ! Lou, tu prends toute la place !

- Alexia a raison ! renchérit Lily, coincée entre ses deux amies. Si c'est comme ça, autant le faire chacune son tour !

- On aura pas le temps !

- Bon, alors t'arrête de pousser ! conclut Alexia d'un ton boudeur. Et au fait, c'est toi qui sent comme ça ? T'aurais pas un peu abusé sur le shampooing à la framboise, par hasard ?

Pour toute réponse, Lou lui tira la langue.

Encore une demi-heure et elles enfilaient leurs chaussures, habillées, maquillées et surexcitées. Les mains de Lily tremblait alors qu'elle nouait les lacets de ses converses. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Lou qui remontait sans arrêt ses bas résille, se plaignant que le violet de sa robe n'allait pas avec le vert de son visage. Alexia se recoiffait toutes les cinq secondes. Enfin, Lily se redressa et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'admirer une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses cheveux roux retombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant étaient joliment soulignés par une légère trace de crayon et sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Elle défroissa sa jupe et se dit que finalement et en toute modestie, elle était vraiment belle.

- Prêtes ? souffla Lou en rejetant sa longue chevelure sombre en arrière.

Son maquillage de Miss Frankenstein était assez spécial sur elle. Du faux sang coulait sur ses tempes où étaient faussement planté une vis. Son teint était verdâtre et ses yeux brillaient, assortis à sa robe. Elle semblait tendue. Elle se tourna vers Alexia qui ajustait ses dents de vampires sanglantes, le teint blême, très belle dans sa robe sombre qui frôlait le sol. Puis Lily se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, lâchant à ses amies en se tournant vers elles :

- C'est parti…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Wouaouh ! siffla James quand elles descendirent dans la salle commune.

- Canoooooons ! s'écria Sirius en les voyant arriver.

- Vous êtes ravissantes, les filles ! conclut Remus avec un sourire.

Elles rougirent.

- A croire que vous n'êtes pas habitués ! grogna Lou, faussement vexée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Remus et lança :

- Bon, on y va à cette soirée ?

Sirius attrapa Alexia par le poignet et l'accrocha à son bras en hochant la tête. Lily se tourna alors vers James, qui lui sourit, ravi.

- On dirait que tu es pour moi, chérie…

- Plus pour longtemps si tu m'affuble de ce stupide surnom, répliqua-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Son sourire s'élargit. Ils sortirent de la pièce et descendirent dans la Grande Salle, toujours aussi bien décorée mais encore vide. Sirius se plaça à côté d'une des portes et James, à l'autre. Remus prit sur la table la plus proche de l'entrée une feuille où étaient griffonnés des noms.

- Bon, ça, c'est la liste des élèves à partir de la quatrième année ! l'informa Lily. Vous vérifiez bien que chacun en fait partie ou est accompagné par un des noms sur la liste. D'accord ?

- Ca m'a l'air facile, acquiesça Remus.

- Et si y'en a un qui essaie de passer quand même ? s'enquit Sirius. On le vire dehors à grands renforts de coup de pied dans le…

- Non ! coupa Lou. Vous lui faites gentiment comprendre qu'il doit…

- …dégager s'il tient à ne pas avoir des problèmes pour s'asseoir dans les cinquante prochaines années, acheva James en souriant. Oui, on sait…

Lily soupira et se tortilla nerveusement une mèche rebelle qui lui retombait devant le visage. James le remarqua.

- Stressée, Princesse ?

- Si tu tiens à m'aider, arrête déjà de m'appeler « Princesse ». On se voit tout à l'heure, dès que tout le monde est entré ! ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers l'estrade.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Hum, hum ! toussota Dumbledore pour s'éclaircir la voix. Vous êtes tous réunis ici ce soir pour fêter ensemble cette merveilleuse fête qu'est Halloween ! Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que cette petite soirée durera jusqu'à trois heures du matin – pas plus, pour ne pas réduire vos malheureux cerveaux à de la bouillie informe quand le jour se lèvera. A ce propos, les élèves de sixième et septième année uniquement auront le droit de boire des boissons alcoolisées comme du Whisky Pur Feu ou autres délices interdits. Les cartes posées faces à vous sont des sortes de menus magiques ; passez votre commande à voix haute et distincte et votre assiette se remplira. De même pour vos verres. L'estrade sur laquelle je me trouve est ici pour permettre diverses possibilités : n'importe lequel d'entre vous peut venir ici à tout moment pour faire n'importe quoi, tant que ça reste légal. Vous pouvez aussi demander à Mr Black ici présent – il désigna Sirius qui se trouvait dans le fond, assis avec les cinq autres d'un signe de tête – de passer une chanson que vous désirez entendre à n'importe quel moment de la soirée. Pour le principal – danser –, les tables seront enlevées, donc si vous avez besoin d'un quelconque rafraîchissement ou en-cas, une sorte de petit bar sera ouvert, tenu par Miss Evans. Je crois avoir tout dit. Des questions ? Non ? Parfait. Alors, bon appétit et… amusez-vous bien !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il descendit de l'estrade d'un bond joyeux et alla s'asseoir à une table, rejoignant quelques professeurs qui le dévisageaient, incrédules. Il y eut un bref silence, puis les conversations prirent et des noms de plats s'élevèrent, suivit de nourriture qui se matérialisait dans les assiettes d'or sous les regards ravis des élèves.

- Poulet au curry, clama Sirius en souriant. J'adore la magie ! ajouta-t-il lorsque une odeur monta de son assiette à ses narines frémissantes.

Chacun commanda le plat désiré avec un sourire satisfait, et ils commencèrent à manger.

- Je vais être obligée d'aller me re-maquiller après manger, maugréa Lou en désignant son rouge à lèvres vert foncé.

Alexia haussa les épaules en ôtant temporairement ses fausses dents pointues et sanglantes sur la table. Lily réalisa soudain avec un choc brutal qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé les garçons depuis le début de la soirée et observa leurs déguisements – elle se demanda soudain comment elle avait fait pour ne pas remarquer avant. Sirius portait une robe rose bonbon qui avait dû appartenir à une fille de huit ans – sûrement s'était-il aidé d'un sort d'agrandissement. Sur sa tête, une sorte de serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin de la même couleur que sa robe. Il était en train d'enlever des fausse dents affreusement longues de sa bouche. James, lui, portait une sorte de justaucorps bleu nuit ridicule parsemé d'étoiles dorées, et des chaussons de danse assortis au justaucorps. Remus, lui, était tout simplement déguisé en hamburger géant.

- Oh-mon-dieu ! lâcha Lily dans un souffle, trop choquée pour parler plus fort. Comment… comment est-ce que vous êtes habillés ?

- Ben, tu leur avait dit de se déguiser, non ? fit remarquer Lou en haussant les sourcils.

- Ca vous choque pas plus que ça ? s'offusqua Lily.

- Ben non, répondit Alexia en secouant la tête. Tu te souviens pas de leur pari ? Le plus ridicule possible. Je trouve qu'ils ont plutôt bien réussi, ajouta-t-elle railleusement.

Sirius et James lui tirèrent la langue dans un bel ensemble.

- Mais… et Remus ? couina Lily. C'est quoi cet accoutrement stupide ?

- C'est un hamburger et ce n'est pas stupide ! rétorqua le concerné, vexé. C'est eux qui m'ont forcé ! ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers ceux qu'il croyait « ses amis » et qui étaient maintenant partis dans un fou rire qui ressemblait plutôt à des gloussements de dindes.

- Et… vous comptez rester comme ça toute la soirée ?

- Oh, non, bien sûr ! s'exclama Sirius, outré. On va se changer dans environ une heure. C'était juste pour délirer, se marrer un p'tit coup… Faut être vêtu d'une toute autre façon pour danser avec ces filles qui n'attendent rien d'autre de moi qu'un sourire qui les fera rêver d'envie toute leur existence !

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, il fit un sourire colgate éclatant à Lily qui le dévisagea d'un air faussement méprisant.

- Mais bien sûr…, soupira Lily en levant les yeux pour admirer le magnifique ciel étoilé et orageux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger. Les tables se volatilisèrent peu à peu et ils se retrouvèrent tous debout, plantés ridiculement au milieu de la salle, comme des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures étonnantes à cause de leurs déguisement. Les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs s'éteignirent brusquement, provoquant immédiatement des « Hoooooo ! » dans la pièce. Les spots de l'estrade s'allumèrent. Sirius s'arrangea avec James pour alterner aux platines toutes les demi-heures, puis il monta sur l'estrade et lança un 'Sonorus' pour accentuer fortement sa voix.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs… _mesdames_ ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé aux professeurs féminins dont les joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Vous êtes tous ravis d'être là ce soir face au magnifique et sublimissime Sirius Black qui vous le rend bien. Fermez la bouche, mes chéries, vous bavez – et c'est tout à votre honneur ! Mais place à la fête. On dit qu'Halloween est principalement la fête des morts, mais aussi de la peur et des trucs d'horreur. Y'a des gens qui s'amusent à sonner aux portes pour demander des bonbons. D'autres se racontent des histoires à glacer le sang dans la pénombre pour s'amuser. Moi, j'ai une autre idée pour s'éclater, ce soir… Pour commencer, une de mes chansons préférées… _By the way, _des _Red Hot Chili Peppers…_

Les premières notes retentirent. Des sifflements et des exclamations les accueillirent, et tout le monde commença à se dandiner sur la musique.

_Standing in line  
To see the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow_

_  
By the I tried to say  
I'd be there waiting for  
Dani the girl  
Is singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee_

_Overload_

…

Lily adressa un sourire à ses amis et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle. Elle sortit sa baguette, la musique résonnant dans sa tête, et fit apparaître une grande table. Encore un coup de baguette et une nappe dorée surgit dessus, suivit d'une centaine de verres d'or et de dizaines de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, Bièraubeurres et autres – tout cela étant envoyé par les elfes depuis les cuisines à sa demande. Aussitôt, quelques élèves se ruèrent vers elle et commandèrent quelque chose à boire. Elle leur servit en souriant, replaçant de temps à autre une mèche qui lui retombait devant les yeux, ses mitaines rayées glissant sur le verre des bouteilles. Elle jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil aux gens qui dansaient et chercha James, Lou, Remus et Alexia des yeux. Ils réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard, les filles remaquillées, les garçons troqués pour une chemise d'un blanc immaculé pour James et d'une chemise noire et simple pour Remus. Tous deux avaient un jean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ce qui contrastait fortement avec leur tenue précédente.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Ca t'étouffe pas, toi, Princesse, toute cette chaleur et tout ce bruit ? susurra une voix à l'oreille de Lily, la faisant brusquement sursauter.

- Je… si, un peu…

- On sors ?

- Quoi ?

- Dehors. Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air ? En amis, je veux dire… Puisqu'on ne sera jamais rien de plus…

Il baissa les yeux. Elle haussa un sourcil. Le bal était déjà bien avancé et battait son plein, la musique pulsait avec puissance et tout le monde dansait. De temps en temps, quelqu'un venait prendre un verre, mais pas souvent. Quelques couples s'étaient retirés dans un coin pour s'embrasser tranquillement. Le directeur était parti dans une danse endiablée avec Mc Gonagall, qui semblait complètement pompette – elle était venue réclamer une douzaine de verres de Whisky Pur Feu à Lily, les trois dernières fois d'une démarche titubante.

- J'imagine qu'on a le droit, non ? répondit Lily en défroissant sa jupe écossaise.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, répliqua James avec un sourire en lui tendant une main.

Elle sourit à son tour et la prit. Il l'entraîna dehors. Elle sortit dans le parc en tournant sur elle même, les bras tendus, la tête levée, souriant au ciel sombre et étoilé. James la regardait, amusé, un peu derrière, avec un sourire attendri. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'effondra dans l'herbe sombre, allongée sur le dos, les bras derrière la nuque, sans un regard pour les fenêtres allumées derrière elle qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle où la fête continuait. James s'allongea doucement à côté d'elle. Il la fixait. Et elle fixait le ciel.

- Il est beau, ce soir ! fit-elle remarquer dans un murmure. Couleur douce et sombre. Les étoiles brillent plus fort que d'habitude. La Lune aussi. Cette nuit est splendide…

- Oui, elle est vraiment magnifique ! approuva James sur le même ton.

Mais ce n'était pas le ciel qu'il regardait. Elle s'en rendit compte. Et la musique, derrière eux, changea. La guitare au début fit sursauter puis sourire Lily, qui se tourna vers James pour lui sourire et croisa son regard.

- Le reflet des étoiles dans tes yeux, chuchota-t-il. La même étincelle…

_When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat_

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à se fixer mutuellement d'un regard gêné. James tenta d'approcher son visage du sien. Elle se recula, mal à l'aise.

- Non…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il faut pas… c'est pas bien…

James se détourna. Elle prit une voix suppliante.

- Pas maintenant… Alors qu'on vient à peine d'être amis… Ne casse pas tout, s'il te plaît…

- Mais je veux…

- Je sais que tu veux plus ! Mais c'est plus que je peux t'en donner !

- Mais toi aussi, tu veux plus, non ? Plus qu'une simple amitié…

- James…

- Réponds ! s'écria-t-il en la dévisageant, furieux. Dis moi juste oui ou non ! Un simple mot et… soit je te fous la paix pour le restant de tes jours et on reste vaguement amis… soit on s'arrange avec tout le reste et…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non. Son maquillage allait couler. Son masque de dignité, tomber. Sa fierté, s'écrouler. _Ne fais pas passer ton amour propre devant ton amour simple. _Non…

« _Non ! _lui hurla sa conscience. _Dis-lui non, un simple non… Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas marcher entre vous… Deux Gryffondors aussi têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre, un brun et une rouquine, yeux d'émeraude et yeux chocolat, immaturité et maturité, sérieux et gamineries… Jamais… Il n'est pas pour toi, tu n'es pas pour lui, alors dis-lui non, merde ! Allez, Lily… »_

- Oui.

Un ange passa. Lentement. Trottinant à son rythme, sans se presser. Un silence gêné.

- Pa… _Pardon_ ? balbutia James.

Visiblement, il s'attendant à se faire une fois de plus envoyer balader.

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien plus.

- Tu veux dire… tu _accepte ?_ Tu accepte de sortir avec moi ?

Elle hésita.

- J'ai pas dit qu'on allait _vivre_ plus. J'ai dit que _j'aimerais _plus. Mais c'est pas possible…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi, tous ? Hein ? Refuser pendant des années de sortir avec toi et j'accepte d'un coup ? C'est stupide, ça n'a aucun sens !

- Tu me dis que tu désire aussi sortir avec moi et _tu te préoccupe du regard des autres ?_ lâcha James à mi-voix, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je…

Elle rougit et se sentit idiote. Il avait parfaitement raison. Elle détourna la tête vers le ciel. James la regardait toujours, incrédule. Puis, soudain, il lança :

- Je t'aime.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça des centaines de fois, répliqua Lily sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais me jeter à ton cou et t'embrasser amoureusement, comme dans les films bien sucrés parfumés à la guimauve, tant et si bien qu'ils en deviennent écœurants ?

- Dans ce genre de film, si la fille se jette au cou du garçon, c'est parce qu'elle aussi est amoureuse.

Elle battit des cils pour s'empêcher de pleurer, fixant une étoile qui brillait bien plus fort que les autres, juste au-dessus d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- C'est pas un sous-entendu. C'est une question indirectement posée.

- Pose-la directement, alors.

- Tu sais, cette fois, j'étais sincère.

- Les autres fois, non ?

- Si. Toujours. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Je n'en étais pas très sûr. Je savais pas exactement la définition de ce sentiment. Mais maintenant, j'en suis persuadé.

- Pose ta question, répliqua Lily sans parvenir à cacher un tremblement dans sa voix.

Il soupira et la fixa. Ou plutôt, l'admira. Chaque parcelle de son visage, sa peau pâle, ses yeux étincelants, ses lèvres roses, son nez fin, ses taches de rousseur, ses cheveux de feu…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? lâcha-t-il enfin, timidement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux savoir comment en être sûre ?

- J'avoue que j'aimerai bien, oui.

- C'est facile. Regarde-moi.

Elle obéit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Les entrailles qui se tortillent. Le cœur qui s'accélère. L'envie de te sauter dessus et t'embrasser.

- C'est tout ?

- Je crois qu'en effet, c'est tout.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- Alors soit tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment et moi non plus, soit tu es vraiment amoureux de moi et…

- …et c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, acheva James à sa place. J'y crois pas. Enfin, le plus beau _soir_, plutôt ! rectifia-t-il en souriant avec un regard pour le ciel.

Il y eut un silence, où l'on entendait plus que la musique qui défilait derrière. Lily se redressa pour s'asseoir. James l'imita. Ils se contemplèrent quelques instants, puis elle se jeta sur lui. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe sombre en riant, l'un sur l'autre. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, essoufflés, Lily sourit et se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La musique derrière eux. La lumière qui s'échappait des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Leurs amis qui dansaient, dedans. Leurs yeux qui se fermaient doucement pour mieux profiter. Les couleurs qui dansaient sous leurs paupières. Les milliers de papillons dans leurs ventres qui s'échappaient brusquement. L'atmosphère fraîche de la nuit. Le souffle léger et agréable du vent. Les milliers d'étoiles scintillantes au-dessus d'eux. La Lune qui brillait d'un éclat magique. Leurs langues qui s'entrelaçaient.

Comme dans un rêve.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Allez, Paddy, sois pas timide ! s'exclama James, assis à une table dans la salle de métamorphose à côté de Lily qu'il tenait par la main. J'te jure, t'es canon comme ça !

Lou, Alexia et Lily gloussèrent en chœur. A l'extérieur de la salle, de l'autre côté de la porte, un grognement vexé se fit entendre. La porte en question s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Remus qui tirait par la main ce qui ressemblait fort à un ridicule pingouin. C'était en fait un Sirius à la mine boudeuse.

- J'ai l'air surtout très con, ouais ! cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Stupide pari !

Le professeur Mc Gonagall le toisa d'un air qu'elle voulut dédaigneux mais qui se transforma en une grimace. Elle avait un mal de tête affreux, depuis ce matin. Sûrement dut à hier soir – pas dans ses habitudes de boire autant.

- Mr Black, veuillez gagner votre place en silence, malgré cet accoutrement ridicule ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

La salle se fondit en un grand éclat de rire devant la mine dépitée de Sirius qui partit s'asseoir avec ce qui lui restait de dignité seul, au fond de la pièce. James serra un peu plus fort la main de Lily et, après avoir tiré la langue à son meilleur ami, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, sous les regards attendris de leurs amis – hormis Sirius, qui boudait toujours.

- Un peu de tenue dans mon cours, s'il vous plaît ! couina Mc Gonagall.

Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. A partir de ce matin du premier novembre, James put affirmer officiellement que sa fête préférée était désormais Halloween.


	14. Dispute et Quidditch

**XVI. Dispute et Quidditch**

- Yeaaaaaaaah !

- Jamesie, calme-toi.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius.

James ignora les regards dédaigneux de ses prétendus meilleurs amis et continua à sautiller sur place, en plein milieu de terrain de Quidditch.

- On joue contre les Serdaigle ! On joue contre les Serdaigle !

- Mais au nom de Merlin, explique-nous en quoi c'est si merveilleux ! s'écria Remus, exaspéré.

- Ils sont nulissimes en début d'année ! brailla James pour toute réponse. Leur attrapeur est rapide comme un Veracrasse ! Leur gardien est mou comme une brioche ! Leurs batteurs sont forts comme les poings d'une fille de première année ! Et je ne vous parle pas de la vivacité de leurs poursuiveurs ! Des betteraves ! Des _larves_ ! On a gagné d'avance ! beugla-t-il en conclusion.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? souffla Sirius à Remus tandis que leur ami tournait sur lui-même en regardant le ciel, hilare.

- Des laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarves ! hurlait James en gloussant. On va les écraser comme des moucherons !

- Jamesie, mon chou, dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait prendre ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant de tourner pour regarder Sirius.

- Lily ! Elle t'a drogué ? Elle t'a fait prendre quelque chose ? Dis-moi vraiment, je dois savoir. Tu me fais peur !

- Rooooh mais sérieusement, ils sont nuls ! Je déconne pas ! Tu te souviens l'année où on a été admis dans l'équipe ? Eh ben l'un des matchs de début d'année était contre les Serdaigle ! Et ils étaient _mous_ comme des asticots ! Gluants, lents… On va les battre, c'est tout ! Allez, dès que les autres arrivent, on commence la séance d'entraînement. Le match est après-demain, faut booster quand même. Au cas où ils auraient changé tous les joueurs.

- Les autres sont arrivés ! lança la voix de Cyrielle Crash derrière lui. On peut commencer.

- Attends, c'est _nous_ qu'il appelle _les autres _? grinça Ninon Wilson. Nous, les piliers de l'équipe ? La fierté de Gryffondor ? Mais essaie seulement un match sans nous, mon poussin. Tu va te rétamer avec puissance...

- Il disait ça pour plaisanter, sourit Sirius. Hein, Jamesie ?

- J'ai absolument rien dit ! se défendit James.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ouais ! répliqua Kurt. Ca empêche pas que t'es un prétentieux de nature !

- On se refait pas, soupira James en haussant les épaules avec un sourire impuissant.

- Pourtant, tu devrais, pour Lily ! coupa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a quand même accepté de sortir avec toi ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, elle qui répète tout le temps que tu es immature !

- Pour ton information, Mr Black, si cette charmante rouquine a enfin cédé à mon charme, c'est parce que _justement_ elle me trouve immature ! C'est tout ce qui fait mon charme !

- Tu as dit deux fois le mot « charme », observa Remus.

- Et alors ?

- Alors rien. Je remarque, c'est tout.

- Vous avez fini de blablater ? trancha Charlotte. On arrête les conversations inutiles deux secondes et on se concentre. On a un match à préparer…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- James, mon ange, mon hypogriffe en sucre, mon chéri d'amour, mon précieux petit trésor à moi que j'aiiiiime ! s'exclama Lily d'une voix aiguë alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune, les cheveux encore humides de la douche récente qui suivait l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Quand elle se décolla, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle affichait un sourire rayonnant. Trop rayonnant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grimaça James, suspicieux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander…

- Tu ose douter de mon amour ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Mais sa moue vexée sonnait faux.

- Pas de ton amour. Tu m'affubles de surnoms ridicules et niais, tu me saute dessus, tu m'embrasse à peine rentré… Tu as quelque chose à me demander ! répéta-t-il.

- On peut rien te cacher ! grommela-t-elle en reprenant une voix normale.

Elle détourna les yeux. Il sourit et lui prit le menton.

- _Ca_, c'est la Lily que j'aime.

- Si tu m'aimes, tu veux mon bonheur, non ?

- Ben… Oui, évidemment…

- Et si un tout petit service pourrait participer à mon bonheur le plus total… Tu me rendrais ce service ?

- Eh bien… Je suppose que ça dépend du…

- _Tu vois !_ s'écria-t-elle, triomphante. Tu hésite !

- Tu as dit deux fois le mot « service ».

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle furieusement.

Sa colère subite paraissait empirer.

- Ca marche mieux quand c'est Remus qui le fait, soupira James.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Bon, d'accord, c'est quoi ce service ?

- Eh bien, en fait… Ce matin, il y a une fille qui est venue me voir… Troisième année, Poufsouffle, cheveux blonds, yeux turquoise… Elodie Stewart, gentille comme tout, un vrai petit ange… Elle m'a demandé si… Vu que tu fais partie de l'équipe et que _je suis ta petite amie _– elle souligna avec insistance pour faire pencher la balance de son côté – j'aurai peut-être de l'influence sur toi. Et toi, tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch… Donc elle aurait voulu… Elle aimerait…

- Quoi ? s'écria James, agacé. Elle voudrait quoi ? Elle aimerait quoi ?

- Faire le commentaire du match, acheva Lily d'un ton théâtral.

- _QUOI ?!_

- Ca va, c'est pas si terrible…

- Attends, tu veux rire ? Une gamine de treize ans à Poufsouffle qui veut commenter un match de Quidditch ? Et d'abord, elle a quoi comme expérience ? Elle fait partie de l'équipe de sa maison ?

- Ben… en fait, elle ne s'y connaît pas du tout, mais… elle connaît les noms des joueurs ! Enfin, je crois…

- T'es folle ? Je ne laisse pas le commentaire du match à une fille incompétente de troisième année qui est à Poufsouffle sans aucune expérience en ce sport !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, sa maison ? protesta Lily.

- Ils soutiennent toujours les Serdaigle ! Elle parler en leur faveur et être partiale sur les fautes qu'ils feront, j'en suis sûre ! Enfin, déjà faudrait-il qu'elle sache les voir.

- C'est bon, elle connaît les règles du jeu.

- Du jeu ? répéta James à mi-voix, les yeux grands ouverts. Du _jeu _? Mais ça n'a rien d'un jeu ! C'est un _sport _!

- C'est la même chose ! s'emporta Lily.

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Tu es borné ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement après un court silence. Tu pourrai lui laisser sa chance ! Quelqu'un d'autre s'est proposé pour faire ça ?

- La liste d'attente n'est pas longue, mais elle existe ! Et c'est des personnes beaucoup plus compétentes, crois-moi ! Plus âgées, plus impartiales et plus renseignées sur l'art du Quidditch !

- Oh, pardon, _Môssieur_ Potter ! ironisa Lily, éclatant d'un ricanement hystérique. Pardon ! Il y a même pas une minute c'était un sport, maintenant c'est de l'art… C'est toute ta vie !

- Je ne prend pas ça à la légère, c'est tout ! s'écria-t-il. C'est clair ?! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi !

Il y eut un silence. Lily rougit, puis mordit ses lèvres qui commençaient à trembler. Les yeux lui brûlaient.

- Ca… ça compte plus que moi, hein ? cracha-t-elle avec dédain à voix basse. Le Quidditch. Ca prend plus de place que moi dans ta vie et dans ton cœur ?

- Je… quoi ?

- C'est bon, use pas trop ta précieuse salive, Potter.

Elle tourna les talons et battit des cils pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi pleurer stupidement pour un problème de commentaire de match de Quidditch ? Pour une gamine de treize ans ? Pour les beaux yeux de Mr Potter ?… Woa, ses yeux, d'ailleurs…

- Lily, attend ! s'exclama-t-il dans son dos alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune. Je veux pas qu'on se dispute pour une raison aussi stupide ! On s'arrangera avec Strewman…

- Stewart ! hurla-t-elle sans se retourner alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame reprenait sa place habituelle, formant comme une barrière qui la séparait maintenant de James.

Elle se mit à courir sans trop savoir où aller. Elle finit assise contre un mur, la tête baissée. Elle mit un moment à se rendre compte que c'était précisément le même endroit où James l'avait rejoint, le jour d'Halloween. Le soir où elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Où elle avait enfin réalisé ses sentiments, où elle les avait rendu publiques avec fierté et sourire…

Puis, soudain, elle se souvint. Une image dans sa tête, une vision, le temps d'un flash, d'un éclair… Deux petites filles qui courent dans une maison… Une brune, plus grande que l'autre à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant… Des éclats de rire d'enfants… Leur mère qui les grondes et qui leur ordonne d'aller jouer dehors… Les gamines vont dans le jardin et courent joyeusement… Et la musique résonne dans la maison, les premières notes… Leur mère qui monte le son, leur père qui éclate de rire et la prend par la main pour danser dans le salon… Les fillettes qui rient à leur tour et courent au rythme de la musique sur l'herbe… Puis elles vont courir dans les rues de leur quartier, et c'est comme si d'un coup, la même chanson pulsait dans toutes les maisons alentours… _The kids aren't alright_… Une petite vieille qui se lève et regarde par la fenêtre les gamines courir avec un sourire attendri, s'appuyant sur une canne de ses mains tremblantes… Un homme bedonnant qui lave sa voiture devant sa maison et qui se retourne pour les regarder sautiller, répandant autour d'elles l'insouciance et l'innocence que portent en eux les enfants de cet âge…

Et soudain, les fillettes qui se couraient après grandirent brusquement, devenant des adolescentes. Elles couraient toujours, mais plus l'une à côté de l'autre. L'une derrière l'autre. La rousse qui poursuit la brune. Et la brune qui s'éloigne de plus en plus, son rire cristallin se changeant en un ricanement méprisant. La rousse coure, coure toujours après sa sœur, espérant la rattraper, mais l'autre la fuit. Alors elle s'arrêt et la regarde partir, impuissante…

- Encore perdue dans tes pensées, ma Princesse ?

Lily sursauta, tirée de sa rêverie. Elle leva les yeux vers James, qui était en train de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Excuse-moi. Pour tout à l'heure. Elle peut bien faire le commentaire si elle veut, si ça te fais plaisir. Si ça peut remettre un sourire sur ton visage et rallumer l'étincelle de ton regard.

- James… Je me souviens, maintenant…

- De quoi ?

- La chanson… Ma mère l'écoutait tout le temps, quand j'étais petite… Quand on jouait dans la maison, avec ma sœur, elle mettait la musique très fort, et on riait… Ca me rappelle ma sœur… Un rêve que j'ai fait… On courait dehors, Tunie et moi, dans la rue. Les voisins nous regardaient en souriant. On courait côte à côte, on riait, et d'un coup, elle est partie devant… Je courais pour la rattraper, je lui criais d'attendre, mais elle ne s'est jamais arrêté… Et maintenant, c'est trop tard pour la retrouver… Je l'ai perdue.

- Tunie, c'est ta sœur ?

- Ma grande sœur. Elle s'appelle Pétunia. C'était le surnom que je lui donnais quand on était petite, parce qu'elle détestait son prénom. Je ne l'aimais pas tellement non plus. Elle en a toujours voulu à ma mère de m'avoir donné un nom plus beau que le sien. Elle piquait des crises terrible quand on l'appelait Pétunia…

Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, puis se mordit la lèvre. C'était douloureux de se rappeler de ça maintenant. C'était sa grande sœur adorée. C'est devenue une étrangère…

- Je suis fils unique, donc je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux ressentir… Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider ou te réconforter…

- Me réconforter ? répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Mais je vais très bien ! Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta d'aller se blottir dans les bras grands ouverts de James pour pleurer en silence.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- C'est bon, il a accepté.

- Oooh, c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Tu me fais marcher, là ?

- Non.

- Il a _vraiment_ donné son accord ?

- Oui.

- Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Je peux le faire ? Vraiment ?!

- Oui.

- J'y crois pas ! C'est pas vrai ! Je…

- Ecoute, tu commence à m'énerver, Elodie. Je te le dis tout de suite pour que ça ne continue pas comme ça. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est si génial et important, le commentaire d'un stupide et banal match de Quidditch. Mais je te le répète : il-a-accepté.

Elodie Stewart lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Ses yeux turquoise pétillaient et elle semblait aux anges.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Oh, merci, merci beaucoup ! J'aimerai tellement te remercier…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, assura Lily. Enfin, en fait, tu l'a déjà fait. En me répétant une dizaine de fois _merci, merci, merci_... Ca me suffit.

Elle semblait soulagée que la question soit réglée.

- Merci mille fois, en tout cas ! lança Elodie alors que Lily s'éloignait déjà à grands pas. A plus tard !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! répondit Lily d'une voix forte et faussement enjouée sans se retourner. Pff, c'est dingue ce qu'elle est lourde, cette fille ! ajouta-t-elle à voix basse pour elle-même. Tout ça pour un _commentaire_…

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En poussant la porte, elle aperçut immédiatement Remus, assis dans un coin, un livre ouvert sur la table devant lui. Il était en pleine conversation à voix basse avec Lou, et paraissait mécontent. Quand il vit Lily s'approcher, il se tut aussitôt. Elle put simplement percevoir les mots « ce soir » et « trop dangereux ». Elle s'assit avec eux en haussant les épaules et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Pourtant, elle fut troublée du fait que pendant qu'elle parlait avec Remus, Lou paraissait profondément vexée et furieuse.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Bienvenue à ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison ! Un peu tardif, certes, mais les conditions météos l'ont fait reporter à plusieurs reprises ! Quoi qu'il en soit, accueillons maintenant les joueurs ! Tout d'abord, l'équipe de Serdaigle !

Les Serdaigle sortirent sur le terrain, balais sur l'épaule, accueillis par une foule d'applaudissements.

- Tout d'abord, leur capitaine et gardien, Chris Johnson !

Un garçon châtain au regard enjôleur salua les élèves avec un sourire satisfait.

- Puis leur attrapeur – ou plutôt, leur attrapeuse, Emma Smith. Les poursuiveurs sont cette année les jumeaux Elsa et Nathan Selmon, ainsi que Ludovic Newton, le frère d'un des batteurs de l'équipe adverse. Et enfin les batteurs de Serdaigle sont Emeth Prouse et Lea Toudy. Ils sont tous de septième année, excepté Ludovic qui est âgé de quinze ans. Bien, passons à l'équipe des Gryffondor…

James débarqua sur le terrain en grognant, suivit par Sirius.

- Ils ont refait toute l'équipe quasiment à neuf ! grommela-t-il. Toutes nos chances sont en train de s'écrouler…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! répliqua fermement Sirius. On est imbattables.

- Ouais. J'espère…

- Je t'ai jamais vu flancher. J'ai toujours connu un Jamesie battant, borné, têtu et hyper téméraire qui ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Après toute l'attente et le travail, t'a réussi à avoir ta Lily. Alors tu va bien réussir à nous gagner ce match…

- Ouais. T'as raison. Ma Lily. Ma victoire. On va les écraser…

- Kurt Jordan, l'attrapeur séduisant de l'équipe arrive, suivit de près par les sœurs Wilson, Ninon et Charlie, toutes deux attrapeuses puis arrive Cyrielle Crash, la gardienne. Puis voilà Valentin Newton, au poste de batteur, ainsi que Sirius Black, batteur également, et enfin James Potter, le troisième poursuiveur de Gryffondor, un garçon très gentil et d'une grande générosité…

Dans les gradins, Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Tout une histoire pour ça…

- Les capitaines se mettent en place, face à face, et se serrent la main. Le Souafle est lancé, les Cognards sont lâchés et le Vif d'Or s'est échappé. Le match commence… Et… Oui ! Charlotte Wilson s'empare du Souafle ! Elle passe à Potter, qui fonce vers les buts et… Non ! La rapidité de Johnson l'a visiblement cloué sur place ! Elsa Selmon reprend le Souafle et l'envoie à Newton – qui, soit dit-en passant, semble doté d'une classe hors du commun… Admirez-moi ce style, cette rapidité, ces cheveux…

- Stewart ! s'offusqua Mc Gonagall. Encore une remarque dans ce goût-là et…

- Très bien, très bien professeur ! soupira Elodie en toussotant. Donc, je disais, le magnifique – d'accord ! le poursuiveur – Newton s'élance vers les buts. Il tire et… DIX POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE !

James grimaça. L'équipe était vraiment différente de l'an passé. Les joueurs étaient parfaitement synchros et leur technique était irréprochable. Il fallait y aller à fond, cette fois…

- Vas-y, Jamesie ! hurla Sirius, quelques mètres à sa gauche, qui brandissait sa batte, fixant un Cognard qui fonçait vers lui. Allez ! Attrape-moi cette foutue baballe et marque, merde ! Mais secoue-toi, un peu ! Les laisse pas prendre un millième de point d'avance !

James secoua la tête et se reprit, alors que le Cognard fusait maintenant vers Elsa Selmon, qui avait reprit le Souafle. Elle l'esquiva juste à temps mais la balle lui glissa des mains et atterrit dans les bras grands ouvert de Ninon. Alors qu'Elodie l'annonçait, James se tourna vers les gradins et croisa le regard de Lily. Elle souriait. Ce simple sourire suffit à faire monter en lui une force inhabituelle.

- L'amour donne des ailes ! railla Sirius, qui suivait des yeux l'échange de regards.

- Ferme-la ! répliqua James. On va leur montrer ce que c'est que les choses sérieuses… Amateurs…

Dès lors, le match pris une tout autre tournure. James, déchaîné, prenait sans arrêt le Souafle et marquait des buts. Les batteurs de Serdaigles tentaient sans arrêt de lui envoyer des Cognards, mais il les évitait avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Cent quarante à trente-six en faveur de Gryffondor ! annonça la voix amplifiée d'Elodie qui résonnait dans tout le stade. Incroyable ! Potter semble complètement lâché. L'équipe de Serdaigle en est visiblement perturbée…

En effet, les poursuiveurs échangeaient des regards inquiets. De plus que Cyrielle défendait très bien ses buts, malgré quelques dérapages sans trop d'importance… Kurt voletait à droite et à gauche, cherchant désespérément un éclair doré qui signalerait la présence de la minuscule balle tant convoitée. James, perdu dans sa course vers les buts pour la énième fois, ne vit pas le Cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- James, attention ! hurla Lily depuis les gradins.

Mais sa voix trop faible fut étouffés par les exclamations de la foule. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir la balle foncer vers lui et le heurter de plein fouet. Puis des petites étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, Lily qui lui faisait coucou de la main, Sirius déguisé en canard en plastique et plus rien. Le noir, le vide total. Juste une douleur lancinante…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Il se réveille !

- Chut !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Regarde !

- Mais ferme-la !

- Lily, baisse d'un ton, toi aussi !

- Ah, tu vois ! Y'a pas que moi qui parle fort !

- Sirius, tu te tais où je t'ôte toute chance de d'avoir une descendance future…

- Laisse-moi deviner… elle essaie d'être menaçante ?

- Un mot de plus, Black, juste un mot de plus et je te jure que…

- On se calme. Elle s'enflamme vite, la rouquine.

- TU L'AURAS VOULU !

James ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Juste à temps pour voir Lily se jeter sur Sirius. Mrs Pomfresh arriva juste à ce moment là.

- Mr Black, Miss Evans ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, ici ! Je vous prierai de partir immédiatement !

- Mais… non ! On est venu voir James ! Regarder, il se réveille !

- Vos arguments ne m'intéressent pas, Miss Evans ! Je vous laisse une minute – pas plus – pour saluer votre ami et ensuite, vous sortez sur le champ !

- Peux pas, moi, j'ai un rhume des foins.

- Ton humour pathétique est reconnaissable entre mille, Paddy.

- JAMESIE ! MA LICORNE AU MIEL !

- MR BLACK !

- Ok, ok !

- James, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Lily en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- MISS EVANS ! Pas de rapport physique avec mes patients !

- Juste un p'tit biisou… ? tenta James, déçu.

- NON ! Plus que trente secondes !

- Bon, ça va ! trancha Sirius. On se voit quand tu sort, hein ? Tu t'es pris une sacré chute, vieux… Un Cognard en pleine poire, en même temps ! C'est à cause de Prouse.

- Qui ça ?

- Il s'appelle Emeth Prouse. Tu sais, c'est l'un des batteurs. Un crétin de septième année avec une force dingue. Je te jure que si je le croise, je le massacre.

- C'est pas la peine, je m'en chargerais ! assura James avec impatience. Mais le match ? Hein ? Comment ça c'est fini ?

- Oh, on a gagné, bien sûr. Rien d'étonnant. Tu t'étais tellement déchaîné au début que ça a coulé tout seul. Jordan a attrapé le Vif d'Or pas très longtemps après ta chute, ils ont à peine eu le temps de nous rattraper. Plus de cent points d'avance. On s'est bien débrouillés quand même, mais avec toi, on les aurait vraiment…

- Terminé !

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », Miss Evans ! DEHORS !

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la joue de James, lui sourit et sortit à la suite de Lou, Alexia et Remus.

- Si je peux avoir encore une toute petite minute…

- DEHORS, BLACK !

- Roooh, ça va…

Il claqua la porte de l'infirmerie volontairement bruyamment, boudeur.

- Elle va se réveiller un jour avec un nid de cafards sous son oreiller sans comprendre pourquoi, grinça-t-il d'un air lugubre.

- Calme-toi, Sirius.

- Je suis calme, Remus.

- Alors arrête de foutre des coups de poings contre ce mur, tu vas laisser des traces de sang et t'exploser les jointures.

- Très bien. Est-ce que je peux…

- …balancer des bombabouses sur la porte de l'infirmerie ? compléta Remus d'un ton las. Non, c'est puéril, immature et stupide. Ca te ressemble beaucoup trop. Tu faisait déjà ça en première année.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, soupira Remus. Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Je pensais à écraser l'un de vous dans une sanglante partie d'échec, suggéra Sirius.

- Pas tellement envie de jouer aux échecs, marmonna Remus.

- J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à finir, dit Alexia. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Lou s'apprêtait à accepter mais la blonde la tira par la manche.

- Non, Louloute, tu viens avec moi !

- Maiiiiiis pourquoi ?

- Tu va te mettre un peu au boulot, oui ? Tes notes sont en baisse !

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de mes notes ?

- Depuis quand tu ne t'en préoccupe pas ? répliqua Alexia d'un ton cinglant. Allez, amène-toi sans discuter.

- Je vois ! lâcha Lily alors que ses deux meilleures amies disparaissaient à l'angle d'un couloir. Je crois que le destin m'y force.

Sirius sourit et traîna sa future victime par le bras en direction de la salle commune. Remus marchait derrière eux en souriant. C'était toujours amusant de voir quelqu'un se faire battre aux échecs par Sirius. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, bien entendu.


	15. Pleine Lune et poussière d'étoile

**XV. Pleine Lune et poussière d'étoile**

- Remus, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

- Elle a raison.

- Sirius, ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Et comment que ça me regarde ! Ca fait plus de six ans que t'es un de mes meilleurs potes ! Je suis le seul qui connaît son secret, à part James, Dumbledore et maintenant Lou ! Je t'ai aidé depuis que je le sais chaque mois, chaque nuit de pleine Lune ! _Et ça ne me regarde pas ?_

Remus fusilla son ami du regard. Sirius haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

- J'ai dit que je t'aiderais dès que je le pourrais, et je tiendrais parole ! trancha Lou, comme pour mettre un terme à la conversation. D'accord ? Je suis contente que ce soit clair. Parce que c'est clair, n'est-ce pas ?

- Limpide ! assura Sirius d'une voix mielleuse. Tu as parfaitement raison de prendre tes propres décisions. Tu es assez grande pour ça. Pas vrai, Moony ?

- Puisque je vous dit que c'est trop dangereux ! s'obstina Remus.

- Tu as déjà dis ça deux fois, pour les deux derniers mois, et je n'ai pas insisté ! protesta Lou, furieuse. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de choisir ! Et pourquoi ce serait trop dangereux, si ça de te dérange pas trop de justifier ?

- Parle moins fort ! grommela Remus en désignant un groupe de troisième année qui discutaient, assis près du lac, non loin de là où étaient assis Sirius, Lou et lui.

- Je parle aussi fort que je veux ! s'emporta la brune. Explique-moi seulement en quoi c'est dangereux !

- Si tu voyais les traces de griffures, de morsures que Sirius et James avaient, les lendemains matins des soirs de pleine Lune ! Je suis trop dangereux, je ne me rends absolument pas compte de ce que je fais ! Je risquerai de te blesser. Je suis incontrôlable…

- Crétin ! C'est justement pour ça qu'elle veut t'aider !

- Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ça.

- Je m'en mêle si je veux !

- A ce que je sache, c'est _mon _« petit problème de fourrure » ! s'emporta Remus en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix. Ca n'a rien d'un jeu où on se dispute pour y participer ou non ! Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes fait mordre par un loup-garou à cinq ans ! Pas vous qui subissez ça chaque mois depuis cette nuit-là ! Pas vous qui souffrez des transformations !… Enfin si, justement. Et c'est ce que je veux éviter !

Sirius baissa les yeux et ne trouva rien à répondre. Lou ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, puis la referma.

- Mais je veux t'aider, moi ! lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix. Je désire vraiment t'aider ! Ce n'est pas pour m'amuser ! Je sais que c'est difficile… Si ma présence peut te rendre un peu plus _humain_…

- C'est pas que je refuse ton aide, mais…

Il y eut un bref silence.

- …j'ai peur pour toi, acheva Remus en détournant le regard.

Elle le regarda fixement.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser… Je pourrais te faire très mal, un accident est vite arrivé…

- Et si je m'en fiche ?

- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas. Pas du tout, même.

- C'est ma vie, pas la tienne !

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

- Très bien, céda-t-il dans un soupir.

Lou se tourna vers Sirius et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Je crois que ma force de persuasion m'étonnera toujours.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Allez, fais pas la tête, Mumus ! gloussa Lou en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu verra, on va réussir à s'amuser. Ton problème de fourrure, je vais en faire une partie de plaisir.

Elle se leva, et ne se rendit pas compte que le teint de Remus avait nettement rosi. Sirius, lui, le remarqua, et ne manqua pas de le relever.

- Sensible à son charme, _Mumus_ ? lui glissa-t-il alors que Lou s'éloignait d'un pas joyeux vers Lily et James, qui s'embrassaient un peu plus loin, allongés sur l'herbe.

- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. Je… non !

- Bien sûr…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Rien ! On dirait juste que les couples se forment…

- De quoi ? Ah, oui… Tu dois vouloir parler de toi et Alexia…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu es tellement accro à cette fille ! lança Remus, faussement dédaigneux. Par rapport à toutes celles qui sont à tes pieds, elle n'est pas terrible…

- Elle est très belle comme elle est ! protesta Sirius. Et elle, elle a de la personnalité ! Elle est intelligente, mignonne, sympa, et…

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Remus lui sourit railleusement.

- En effet, les couples se forment.

- La ferme, _Mumus_.

- Au moins, moi, elle me donne un surnom affectueux ! Tu as quoi, toi ? Sirinouille ? Sirinouchet ? Sirinou ? Pad'pad' ?

- J'ai dit la ferme ! grogna Sirius. Ca veut tout simplement dire qu'elle n'est pas assez niaise pour me donner un surnom ridicule ! Elle m'appelle par mon fabuleux prénom, et c'est tout !

- Ouais. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand on est vexé.

- Un mot de plus et tu passera cette nuit sans moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Il y eut un silence. Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- Tu va te dépatouiller comment, mon petit Mumus d'amour, avec un cerf et une louve ?

- J'ai fait avec un cerf et un chien. Pas bien différent d'elle, le chien. Et je te signalerais au passage qu'avant de vous connaître, chaque mois, je me débrouillais tout seul. Je souffrais en silence. Tout seul. Donc au pire, tu vois, je peux encore éviter de vous massacrer tous les trois. Si tu refuses de m'aider, ça fera déjà un de moins qui se réveillera demain matin avec des courbatures et des blessures partout !

De nouveau, un silence. Sirius soupira et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Plus y'en a qui partagent ta douleur, moins tu as à la supporter tout seul. Je serais là, comme chaque nuit de chaque mois depuis que je sais…

- …ce que je suis… et que je suis un monstre, compléta Remus avec un sourire triste.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu es, Remus John Lupin, je vais te l'apprendre. Tu es un mec formidable, un de mes meilleurs amis, intelligent, gentil, facile à vivre, toujours prêt à rendre service, un élève sérieux et poli, et tu as un certain charme qui plaît beaucoup à certaines filles. Et je ne suis pas gay, ajouta-t-il avant que Remus puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je suis là juste pour la scène de réconciliation-sans-dispute-au-préalable débordante de guimauve et d'amitié.

Remus resta quelques instants perplexe, puis sourit.

- Merci.

- Je suis là pour ça.

- Faut pas qu'on s'emporte pour ces filles. Ca ne durera pas, de toutes façons. Si c'est vraiment sincère, ça peut pas durer.

- Ouais, soupira Sirius avec sagesse. Le premier amour d'adolescence est rarement celui qui perdure toute notre vie !

- De toutes façons, rien ne finira.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que rien n'a commencé.

- Question de temps.

- Ca te plairait, toi ?

- De quoi ? Sortir avec Alexia ? Ben, ouais… Enfin, elle est sympa et tout, j'aime bien son côté différent des autres, genre Je-ne-pense-pas-qu'aux-fringues-à-l'apparence-et-aux-mecs-et-je-suis-une-glousseuse-professionnelle-oui-monsieur-élue-pouf-de-l'année. Mais je sais pas si… enfin voilà. Et toi ? Lou ?

- Ben… franchement, ouais.

- Mon petit louveteau serait-il amoureux ?

- Ose répéter ça à voix haute et ton petit louveteau va devenir un vilain grand méchant loup et tes bijoux de famille en souffriront.

- Quelle menace ! railla Sirius. Quand Mumus se rebelle…

- Si tu n'avais pas compris, en gros, c'était un conseil qui voulait dire « Tais-toi ».

- J'avais saisi. Non mais, plus sérieusement…

Il se pencha légèrement vers Remus, ses joues rosirent et il baissa les yeux.

- Ca fait quoi, exactement ?

- De quoi ?

- Être… enfin tu sais…

Il se tut un moment.

- Putain, ce que je peux haïr ce mot.

Remus sourit.

- Amoureux ?

- Ouais, voilà.

- Pourquoi tu « hait » ce mot ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler, ou de l'être. Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout.

- Ben je sais pas.

- Quoi tu sais pas ?

- Ce que ça fait. Je sais même pas si je le suis.

- Pff…

Un court silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux garçons fixaient un point inexistant au milieu du lac.

- Pourquoi on se prend la tête pour ces filles ? lâcha soudain Sirius.

- Tu viens de répondre à ta propre question.

- Explique.

- Si on se prend la tête pour elles…

- Ah ouais.

- Eh ouais.

- Pff…

Nouveau silence.

- Mumus ?

- Hmm ?

- C'est chiant, l'amour.

- Comme tu dis.

- On va s'en sortir, tu crois ?

- Peut-être.

- Et si on devenait gay ?

Remus se tourna brutalement vers son ami.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui. On aurait pas à se compliquer la vie…

Sirius se prit une tape sur la tête.

- Même pas en rêves, Black.

- Je déconnais.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Prête ?

Lou acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Parfait.

Remus lui sourit et l'entraîna par la main à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

- On va y aller, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire triste. Attendez-moi ici deux secondes…

Puis il disparut entre les arbres.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lou. Dans la forêt ?

- Oui, répondit James avec un sourire. Au début c'était que dans la Cabane Hurlante mais on a prit l'habitude de se balader un peu partout, quand on arrive bien à le contrôler. Combien de fois ça a faillit foirer, n'empêche…

- Hein ?

- Ouais, approuva Sirius. Y'avais des nuits où il était vraiment déchaîné. On s'est prit des coups de griffes, j'avais encore les marques dans le dos des mois après…

- Si vous essayez de me faire flipper, laissez tomber.

- T'as entendu la demoiselle, Jamesie ? Laisse tomber.

- Attention, ça casse.

- T'es con, James.

- Toi aussi.

- Alors ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Lou qui les fixaient, impatiente.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua Sirius.

- On y va ou pas ?

Il se tourna vers James.

- Elle est folle. Elle a envie d'y aller. Dans la forêt.

Il resta un moment là, à fixer la brune qui soutenait son regard, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Décidément, elle me plaît.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire ça quand Remus n'est pas loin, lui chuchota James assez bas pour que Lou n'entende pas. Il est d'un possessif, ces derniers temps…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne m'intéresse pas dans ce sens, mais je veux dire… Elle a un côté taré que j'aime beaucoup.

- Je comprends. C'est pour ça qu'il est dingue de cette fille. Remus a un faible pour les psychopathes.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. James lui sourit.

- C'est la face cachée de sa personnalité.

- Il cache bien son jeu, gloussa Sirius.

- Bon, on y va, oui ? s'enquit Lou pour la deuxième fois.

- Deux secondes, on attend que Remus revienne ! répliqua James. Commence pas à faire ta diva !

- Je ne fais pas ma diva, mais j'aimerais juste qu'on m'explique exactement comment ça se passe ! protesta-t-elle vivement.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, soupira Sirius. Ca se passe, c'est tout. C'est imprévisible et complètement aléatoire. De temps en temps il est calme, de temps en temps il est comme fou… Pas de plan, pas de préparation. Mais c'est ça qui est excitant, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est vrai, renchérit James. Ce serait beaucoup moins marrant si tout était planifié à l'avance.

- C'est un loup-garou ! lâcha Lou à mi-voix. Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si de rien était !

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua James. Il est comme les autres, non ? C'est juste un petit problème de fourrure ! Un défaut parmi les autres, rien de plus. On ne va pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Ah tiens, le voilà qui revient !

En effet, Remus sortait d'entre les arbres, le bas de son jean lacéré par les ronces. La nuit commençait à tomber.

- On peut y aller ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il semblait ravi. Lou s'en inquiéta – à sa place, les soirs de pleine Lune, elle serait tout sauf enjouée. Elle supposa que ce devait être dû à une quelconque bonne nouvelle ou autre chose dans ce goût-là et remarqua soudain en sursautant qu'un gros chien noir et un cerf se tenaient fièrement devant elle.

- Woa ! s'écria-t-elle en réalisant leur présence. C'est vous ? Sirius ?

Le chien noir pencha la tête.

- James ? C'est toi ?

Le cerf se baissa et lui donna un doux coup de corne. Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est trop fort ! Mais pourquoi vous vous transformez maintenant ?

- Toujours un peu avant ma métamorphose, expliqua Remus. Ca permet de commencer à s'habituer, tu vois ?…

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se transforma à son tour. Une louve d'un gris sombre aux yeux violets était maintenant assise face au garçon qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- T'es encore plus belle en loup, souffla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Une jolie teinte rosée s'installa sur le museau de la louve.

- Hum… Bon, en attendant que la Lune soit complètement pleine, je voudrais juste voir comment tu te débrouille. Enfin, ta force. Pour au cas où ça se passerait mal…

Elle le dévisagea un moment d'un regard perçant, puis trottina vers un arbre proche. Elle se mit sur ses pattes arrière et, avec de violets coups de pattes, elle le lacéra. Il la regarda d'un air impressionné. Dès quelle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui, l'air de dire « Satisfait ? »

- Parfait, assura-t-il en souriant. Mais évite quand même de me faire la même chose qu'à ce pauvre arbre si jamais ça tourne mal… Enfin, je préfère ça à ce que tu sois blessée, mais quand même !

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au tronc dont des bouts d'écorce massacrés gisaient au sol. Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel ombrageux. Lou suivit son regard. La Lune se dégageait de derrière un nuage…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Plutôt pas mal pour une débutante !

- Merci, Sirius.

- Je suis d'accord. Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

- Merci, James.

- Je suis crevé.

- Merci, Remus, pour cette charmante remarque qui n'est pas un compliment ! lança Lou avec un sourire. J'admet que c'est assez fatiguant.

Ils étaient tous les quatre allongés sur l'herbe du parc, à quelques mètres de la forêt, reprenant leur souffle.

- Par rapport aux autres fois, c'était comment, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire… c'était normal ou plus dur ? Ou plus simple ? Plus douloureux ? Plus amusant ? Tu t'es senti comment…

- Plus humain. En ta présence, précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et moi, mois humaine. Depuis le temps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me transformer utilement…

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'as dit ton secret à une fille, lâcha James.

Remus le toisa d'un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas _juste_ une fille parmi les autres, lui répliqua-t-il à voix basse pour que Lou n'entende pas.

- Oui, approuva Sirius. C'est comme si tu disait à Lily que tu étais un animagus !

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! trancha Remus. Il y a une grande différence entre être capable de se métamorphoser en un animal et être un monstre…

- Un loup-garou, rectifia James.

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez dans votre coin ? grommela Lou.

- Rien, répondit Sirius. Bon, tu viens, Jamesie ? On va laisser les amoureux tranquilles…

- La ferme, cracha Remus en rougissant.

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant, laissant Lou et Remus seuls. Un silence gêné s'installa. Il lui jeta un regard furtif et remarqua un mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.

- Tu es blessée ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. Je…

- Là !

Il passa son doigt sur le visage de la jeune fille et frissonna au contact. Il brandit sous ses yeux son doigt sanglant.

- Regarde !

- Ah ! Bah c'est rien ! J'ai du m'écorcher sur une branche…

- Il faut aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

- Remus, le jour se lève à peine ! soupira Lou. Tu en fais des tonnes… Pomfesh va me cuisiner pour savoir comment j'ai fait pour m'entailler la joue alors que j'étais censée être dans le dortoir à dormir tranquillement. De plus, j'ai aucune envie d'aller à l'infirmerie pour ça !

- T'as envie de quoi, alors ? s'enquit-il sans quitter des yeux le sang qui s'écoulait lentement le long de la peau pâle.

Il remarqua que la joue qu'il fixait rosit soudain, puis s'approcha.

- Envie de faire ça…, murmura-t-elle.

Il réalisa alors que Lou se penchait vers lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il se rendit compte que ces mêmes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis la réponse vint d'elle même. Il captura sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains allèrent se placer automatiquement dans les longs cheveux sombres. Il sentit les bras de Lou s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Soudain, elle interrompit le baiser, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de la brune pétiller. Il sourit.

- Le jour se lève, fit remarquer Lou sans bouger ses bras de place – ils avaient l'air de très bien s'y plaire. Je préfère la nuit.

- C'est pour ça que t'en a gardé un peu dans tes yeux ? questionna-t-il à mi-voix.

- Quoi ?

- Va y'avoir un orage, bientôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le ciel va gueuler. Tu lui as prit des étoiles. Tu les as réduit en poussière. Et t'as gardé tout ça rien que dans tes yeux.

Elle rougit sous le compliment et ne répondit rien.

- Je trouve ça magnifique.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit.

- Faut qu'on rentre, souffla Remus.

- Pas tout de suite ! répliqua-t-elle avec une moue adorable. Encore cinq minutes…, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau vers lui.

Il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa. En quelques jours, deux couples qui se forment. Un baiser sous les étoiles, un alors que l'aube se lève. C'était trop beau pour durer…


	16. Ma folle furieuse adorée

**XVI. Ma folle furieuse adorée**

- James !

- Oui, Princesse ?

- Regarde ! Il neige !

James contempla l'expression admirative de sa petite amie avec un sourire attendri. Elle regardait tomber les flocons cristallins par la fenêtre comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige.

- Et alors ? répondit-il.

- C'est si beau ! souffla Lily. Si romantique…

Il élargit son sourire. Ca faisait presque deux mois qu'il avait réussit à « conquérir » celle qu'il voulait depuis des années. Celle qu'il aimait, plus précisément.

- A croire que t'en as jamais vu !

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ?

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna. La salle commune était bondée. Remus et Sirius disputaient une partie d'échec près du feu qui crépitait avec force, assis devant un canapé où étaient installées Alexia et Lou qui encourageaient chacune un garçon – lequel, ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner. Alexia lançait simplement un « Joli coup ! » à chaque manœuvre intelligente de Sirius et Lou hurlait des 'encouragements' Remus à chaque grimace qu'il faisait en perdant une pièce.

- Lâche pas sa tour des yeux, elle est dangereuse ! s'écriait-elle en sautillant presque sur place. Et… mais regarde ton fou, bon sang ! Il peut le prendre quand il veut ! Et ce pion, là, tu peux pas le faire avancer un peu ?

- Reine en C3, soupira Remus sans écouter la brune.

Sirius esquissa un sourire alors que la pièce s'avançait vers lui. Lou laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée.

- Cavalier en C3, susurra-t-il.

Remus grogna en voyant sa reine se faire littéralement piétiner par le cheval.

- C'est pas très amusant de jouer contre toi, tu perd tout le temps ! se plaignit Sirius.

- Pion en D5.

- Suicidaire ?

- Ca se pourrait. Joue.

- Roooh, soit pas mauvais joueur ! Fou en D5, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeu d'échec.

Remus sourit.

- Evite de te déconcentrer trop vite. Cavalier en D5 !

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

- Et toi, évite de jouer sans réfléchir ! Tour en D5.

Alexia éclata de rire.

- On dirait qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de pièces, fit remarquer Lou d'un ton boudeur. Tu aurais dû m'écouter !

- Roi en…

- Je te déconseille de finir ta phrase, coupa-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Tu te met en échec tout seul.

Il haussa les sourcils et vit en effet que c'était très mal joué.

- Bon, alors pion en B4.

- Tu as perdu d'avance, observa Sirius. Ca a l'air de te déprimer. Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

- Je continuerai jusqu'au bout ! protesta Remus.

- Brave petit lion courageux jusqu'aux canines ! lança Sirius d'un ton approbateur. Aller, zou, tour en D2.

Alexia échangea un regard avec Lou. La fin de la partie s'annonçait inintéressante et terriblement prévisible. La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers Lily et James, qui discutaient avec véhémence près de la fenêtre.

- Allez, pas longtemps !

- Lily, il gèle dehors !

- Et alors ?

- Ahem… hey ! tenta Alexia d'un ton joyeux.

- Oh, Alex ! sourit Lily alors que James se renfrognait. La partie est déjà terminée ?

- Non, mais tu sais, on sait d'avance qui va gagner, donc c'est pas très divertissant… Sans vouloir être indiscrète, vous parliez de quoi ?

- Du fait qu'il neige et que ce serait marrant de sortir un peu…

- Du fait qu'il fait horriblement froid dehors et qu'on est tellement bien ici, au chaud près du feu ! l'interrompit James en souriant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Oh, bien sûr, Mr Potter est trop fragile ! Mr Potter craint le froid ! Il a peur d'être abîmé par un peu de neige…

- Je pense que ça peut être une idée, acquiesça Alexia. Je vais voir si Lou veut sortir aussi, le temps qu'ils finissent leur partie…

- Ah, tu vois ? s'exclama Lily, triomphante, en tapotant le torse de James d'un doigt accusateur. Tu vois que c'est un temps pour aller dehors ! Allez, va chercher une écharpe et une cape Potter, parce que je vais t'en faire baver…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- AÏE ! Merlin, j'avais oublié cette face de ta personnalité, Princesse !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Potter !

- Où sont passé les « James chéri » et les « Mon hyppogriffe en sucre » ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé James chéri !

- Pourtant tu devrais, ça sonne foutrement bien !… AÏE ! Maiiis-euh !

- Défends-toi, James chéri !

- C'est demandé si gentiment…

Il sourit. Deux secondes plus tard, Lily esquivait une énorme boule de neige avec un ricanement moqueur.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? EH !

Elle s'essuya son visage parsemé de flocons glacés.

- Ne te déconcentre pas une seconde ! lança James avec sagesse. Comme aux échecs !

- Tu va me payer ça, Potter…

Il éclata de rire tandis que Lou et Alexia se rangeaient dans le camp de Lily. Elles se mirent à courir après James, leurs pas s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse qui recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil brillait fort, mais pas assez pour réchauffer les adolescents, qui tremblaient légèrement.

- Arrêtez, c'est pas juste, trois contre un ! se plaignit-il.

Il sentit la neige fondre rapidement et s'écouler en gouttes glaciales le long de sa nuque. Il frissonna et fusilla Lily du regard.

- C'est froid !

- Etonnant pour de la neige ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- C'est quand même injuste ! Elles t'aident !

- J'admets que tu as raison.

- Tu en doutais ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Mais tu as tort sur un point.

- Lequel ?

- Je peux parfaitement t'écraser seule.

Il ricana, provocateur.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, puis un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres sèches et violacées par le froid.

- Oh, vraiment, Potter ? Tu _aimerais _? Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain. Allez, montre ce que t'as dans le ventre. Fais-moi voir Lily la Tigresse…

Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est un surnom ridicule !

- Et il ne te qualifie pas, visiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Princesse ? Peur de te casser un ongle ?

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça ! Je te laisse dix secondes pour courir…

- Merlin, que j'ai peur !

- Dix… neuf… huit…

- C'est fou ce que tu es menaçante.

Lily plissa les yeux. Alexia et Lou échangèrent un regard, puis s'éloignèrent un peu.

- Je t'aurais prévenue, Potter. Sept… six…

- Quand la Princesse de feu s'éveille…

- Je suis sérieuse. Cinq… Quatre...

- Oh, j'en tremble !

- Cours, Potter. Trois... Deux… Un…

Elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique. James se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Tu vas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se prit une énorme boule de neige en plein visage. Puis une autre, brutale, en plein torse. Et une troisième dans le haut de la jambe avec une force surprenante. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Doucement, chérie…

Elle élargit son sourire et se jeta sur lui. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol, face contre terre, la rousse assise sur son dos lui insérant de la neige dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver – elle arracha son écharpe pour en glisser dans le col de sa robe, elle lui prit la main en prenant bien soin de lui tordre le poignet pour en remplir la manche…

- Quelle violence ! couina la voix de James étouffée par la neige. Comment une si grande force peut-elle émaner d'un si petit corps ?

- Ce n'est que le début d'une longue séance de torture.

Il soupira d'extase.

- J'adore quand tu parle comme ça… HEY ! Putaiin mais c'est froid je te dis ! Sadique…

Lou et Alexia étaient assises quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol enneigé, observant la scène à distance. Enfin, assises… Ecroulées serait un terme plus exact. De rire. En entendant les cris stridents de James et les hurlements de rire machiavéliques de Lily.

- TU M'EXPLOSE LA CHEVILLE !

- JE T'AURAIS PREVENU !

Nouvelle vague de rire qui envahit les deux filles.

- MES CHEVEUX ! MES PRECIEUX CHEVEUX ! LACHE-MOI LES CHEVEUX, EVANS, OU TU VA VRAIMENT ME LE PAYER ! OSE EN ARRACHER UN SEUL ET… AIIIIIIIIIIE !

- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

- AU SECOUUUUUUUUUURS !!

C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius et Remus arrivèrent derrière les filles, toujours explosées de rire, se roulant dans la neige en se tenant les côtes.

- On dirait qu'on se marre bien, ici ! remarqua Sirius avec un sourire tandis que Remus essayait de calmer leur fou rire. Mais… OH MY GOD ! Jamesiiiiiiiiiiie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait ?!

- SIRIUS ! beugla James en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. AIDE-MOI ! ELLE DEVIENT FOLLE !

- Il dit n'importe quoi, répliqua Lily avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Tu en fais des tonnes ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de James qui gémissait toujours, face contre terre. Comme si c'était vraiment douloureux… Et arrête de couiner, c'est bon, c'est juste trois cheveux et un peu d'eau.

- Elle est complètement flinguée ! lâcha Sirius à mi-voix, choqué par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Il m'a provoquée ! se justifia Lily avec une moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas une raison pour lui faire bouffer la neige comme ça ! Psychopathe ! Allez, lève-toi, laisse-le respirer un peu ! Jamesie, ça va ? Oh, si tu me l'as abîmé… Un pote pareil, c'est unique. Allez, secoue-toi un peu, toi aussi ! Fais pas ta chochotte, j'arrive pas à croire que tu te fasse maîtriser par une fille… Bon, une question, vite, pour voir si tu l'a rendu amnésique…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et s'éloigna vers ses amies. Lou était pendue au cou de Remus et n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'avoir envie de se décoller tout de suite. Alexia les regardait avec un sourire attendri.

- JE SAIS ! hurla soudain Sirius. QUI EST LE PLUS GRAISSEUX DE TOUS LES CRASSEUX ?

- Servilus, gémit James. Maintenant, ferme-là et aide-moi à me relever. Quelle dingue, cette fille !

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Pour la énième fois, je te répète que je suis sincèrement désolée et que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! soupira Lily, agacée.

- Tu ne le pense pas ! protesta James en pointant sur elle un doigt accusateur.

- Bien sûr que je ne le pense pas ! Mais arrête de faire toute une histoire juste pour ça…

- AHA ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant, en se tournant vers Remus. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était folle.

Remus inspira profondément et souffla. Il attrapa James par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

- Ce n'est pas elle la coupable. Tu l'as provoquée. Elle n'a fait que répondre. Je croyais que tu la connaissait. Elle a un caractère de feu. Elle peut se révéler imprévisible et très lunatique. Si quelqu'un est malade mental dans ce secteur, c'est toi.

Il relâcha la pression et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser James respirer. Puis leva les yeux. Le ciel était gris, le soleil masqué par des nuages clairs. Il frissonna et sourit en sentant une brise glaciale lui caresser la joue. Il adorait l'hiver. James le dévisagea rapidement et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je suppose que toi aussi, tu es contre moi.

- Tu la connais, Jamesie, elle a son côté féroce… C'est toi qui a commencé à la chercher…

- Je vois ! s'offusqua-t-il, profondément vexé. C'est toujours de ma faute, bien sûr ! Vous êtes tous avec elle ! Alors si mademoiselle veut bien m'excuser…

Il fit une révérence volontairement exagérée et commença à marcher à grands pas vers le château.

- Tiens, il recommence à neiger ! fit remarquer Alexia en levant les yeux.

- James, attends ! s'écria Lily.

Elle lui courut après. Il accéléra le pas. Quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, essoufflée, il l'ignora et évita son regard.

- James… tu m'en veux ? s'enquit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Bien sûr.

- Mais dis quelque chose ! Ecoute, je suis désolée, mais tu m'as énervée, je t'ai prévenu mais tu continuais… C'est dans ma nature, je suis comme ça… J'ai pas voulu te faire du mal.

Il continua de marcher sans la regarder et elle vit ses sourcils se froncer.

- Bon, ok, si tu refuse de réagir, plan B…

Elle se jeta violemment sur lui et l'embrassa avec force. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Et il réalisa alors qu'il était tout simplement incapable de résister. Alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou du brun comme des serpents, il approfondit le baiser avec un grognement de satisfaction.

- Je sais comment te faire craquer, conclut-t-elle avec un sourire amusé quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu me connais trop bien, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue dans une grimace adorable.

- T'es quand même une sacrée folle furieuse…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Ma petite folle furieuse adorée…

Elle éclata de rire et lui sauta au cou une deuxième fois. Il la serra dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs comme une gamine. Elle éclatait d'un rire enfantin, des flocons parsemant sa chevelure flamboyante sous les yeux amusés de James.

- Tu es vraiment belle, tu sais…

Elle lui sourit.

- J'aime quand c'est moi qui commande…

- Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, fit remarquer James. Mais je vais bien devoir commencer. Si un jour je veux que tu devienne la futur Mme Potter…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses joues rosissant pour une raison totalement différente de l'air glacial.

- C'est une demande ?

- Plutôt une suggestion. On va garder tout ça pour plus tard. Considère ça comme une promesse…

- Ca sonne bien, non ? Lily Potter…

- Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas réalisé mon bonheur, soupira James en souriant.

- Ton bonheur ?

- Ouais. T'es _ma_ folle furieuse, à moi.

- L'un de mes principes de base est de n'appartenir à personne, observa Lily en fronçant le nez. Mais pour toi, je suis prête à faire une légère exception…

Il sourit, et elle éclata à nouveau de rire en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs éternellement en bataille, tandis que la neige tombait lentement et s'éparpillait dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs vêtements en milliers de petits points blancs.

- La neige n'est même pas aussi belle que toi…

- Je suis sûr que tu pense pas la moitié de tous les compliments que tu me fait ! accusa Lily.

- Tu as raison. Aucun compliment n'est assez parfait pour toi…

Elle rit encore, et le son de sa voix fit sourire James de nouveau.

- Hey, les amoureux, ça vous dérangerait de vous afficher loin du champ de vision de pauvres célibataires solitaires ? se plaignit Alexia.

- Je te signale qu'avec Sirius, tu es la seule dans ce secteur qui le soit encore ! fit remarquer Lou avec un sourire railleur.

- Méchante ! s'écria Alexia alors que Remus riait doucement et embrassait le front de la brune.

- T'es jalouse ? se moqua gentiment Sirius.

- Ouais.

Et tous partirent dans un grand rire devant l'air boudeur et vexé d'Alexia, qui se plaignait d'être absolument incomprise dans ce monde de fous.


	17. Océan de guimauve

**XVII. Océan de guimauve**

- J'adore le printemps.

Alexia soupira de contentement et posa doucement sa main contre la vitre tiède, légèrement embuée par sa respiration.

- C'est la saison des amours ! chantonna James, assis sur un fauteuil non loin d'elle, tortillant amoureusement une boucle de cheveux de Lily qui était assise sur ses genoux et ne cessait de l'embrasser toutes les cinq secondes.

- Je hais les couples, soupira Sirius.

Remus poussa Lou contre un mur et l'embrassa tendrement. Sirius les regardait, la jalousie voilant son regard.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Sirinou ! lança James. T'as le choix parmi toutes les filles de ce château et tu te plains d'être seul !

- Elles ne m'intéressent pas, répliqua-t-il en évitant le regard d'Alexia.

- Et si on sortait un peu ? suggéra la blonde en fixant le ciel sans nuages et les adolescents qui jouaient dans le parc ou riaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il fait super beau…

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Lou en se détachant légèrement de Remus.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas à la convenance de ce dernier, qui s'empressa de la ramener contre lui.

- Vous en avez jamais marre d'être tout le temps collés comme des sangsues ? grogna Sirius à l'adresse de ses amis.

- Toi, t'es en manque ! fit remarquer James avec sagesse alors que Lily déposait un énième baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, on sors ou pas ? trancha Lily.

- Ouais, approuva Alexia qui semblait soulagée que la conversation s'arrête là.

Elle se sentait complètement exclue depuis que Lou et Remus sortaient ensemble. Enfin, elle avait déjà commencé à réaliser que Lily s'éloignait un peu depuis qu'elle était avec James, mais maintenant que ses deux meilleures amies étaient en couple et elle non, elle était réellement mise de côté. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur. Alors elle s'efforça de sourire et sortit de la salle commune, suivie par les cinq autres. Sirius traînait quelques mètres derrière. Lui aussi devait se sentir mis à l'écart.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Remus, lâche ce bouquin !

A la surprise générale et au plus grand plaisir de Lou, il obéit, abandonnant la guerre des trolls contre les géants de 1745 pour sa petite amie. La brune se jeta dans ses bras et le força à s'allonger à côté d'elle pour admirer le ciel.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Sirius. Remus qui sort la tête d'un livre de révision à la demande d'une fille ! Je ne te reconnais plus…

Remus l'ignora royalement, ce qui eu le don de faire sourire Lou et d'exaspérer un peu plus Sirius. Alexia le dévisagea, interloquée. C'était vraiment inhabituel comme comportement de sa part. James et Lily n'avaient pas l'air de le remarquer. Ils étaient partis dans une conversation animée.

- Je refuse que tu me fasse monter sur un balai !

- Mais, Princesse…

- Je refuse également que tu m'appelle comme ça !

- J'ai le droit de faire quoi, alors ?

- Je pense qu'on peut aisément dire que tu as parfaitement le droit de la fermer et de m'embrasser.

Elle l'attrapa par sa cravate rouge et or pour l'attirer vers lui. Il ne se plaignit pas et l'enlaça aussitôt, sous le regard noir de Sirius. Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu, laissant les deux couples seuls – ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils n'avaient même pas dû remarquer son absence. Il grogna à cette pensée. C'était très désagréable d'être mis à l'écart, comme ça. Il marchait, regardant le calmar géant émerger paresseusement à la surface du lac, quand il entendit de légers bruits derrière lui. Il se retourna et sourit.

- Je suis désolée si je te dérange, mais ils m'énervaient ! se justifia Alexia en baissant la tête. On dirait qu'ils sont dans leur bulle, maintenant, leur univers à eux. Leur petit monde tout rose où les nuages sont en sucre tout parsemé de cœurs en chocolat…

Elle se tut un instant puis reprit en levant les yeux vers lui.

- C'est pathétique ce que je raconte.

- Totalement, approuva Sirius. Mais comment faire autrement sans mentir ?

- Je trouve ça stupide… Je veux dire, ils passent leur temps à se regarder stupidement dans les yeux ou à s'embrasser stupidement et amoureusement tout en se susurrant stupidement des petits mots doux stupides.

- Ouais, tu trouve ça stupide, quoi ! conclut Sirius avec un sourire.

- Toi aussi, ça doit t'énerver, non ? Enfin je sais pas, t'es comme moi. Tes deux meilleurs amis ont soudain réalisé que leur cœur avait trouvé l'âme sœur chez l'autre…

Elle battit des cils avec un sourire faussement niaiseux. Il pouffa.

- Ca me répugne tout ce… rose.

- C'est la vie, soupira Sirius.

- Mais c'est vraiment écœurant ! Enfermés dans leur bulle, leur océan de guimauve…

- Et toi… t'as jamais eu envie de plonger ?

- Plonger ? Dans quoi ?

- L'océan de guimauve…

Il sourit et détourna le regard. C'était stupide pour un Black de rougir pour une fille. Si ça se savait…

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Sirius se posa une question existentielle et de la plus haute importante. Le beau et séduisant Sirius Black tant admiré, convoité et désiré devait-il rester célibataire et laisser un peu d'espoir à toutes ces groupies folles de son sourire ou devait-il céder aux hurlements déchirants de son cœur et… Oui. Il penchait pour la deuxième solution.

- Plonge avec moi, suggéra-t-il à voix basse.

Elle le fixa et croisa son regard gêné.

- Je… quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle, l'information arrivant difficilement au cerveau.

- Oh, et puis merde ! s'énerva Sirius.

Il posa sa main dans la longue chevelure blonde de la jeune fille pour attirer sa tête vers lui. Elle eut tout juste le temps de sourire avant les lèvres du brun se posent sur les siennes.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- On se demandait quand ça allait arriver.

James se prit une petite tape sur la tête et lâcha un cri de protestation. Lily éclata de rire.

- Il a raison, approuva Remus avec un sourire. D'abord James et elle, maintenant Lou et moi… On attendait plus que vous.

- Comme si à la fin on allait tous finir casés les uns aux autres ! répliqua Sirius en passant son bras autour du cou d'Alexia.

- Non, pas forcément, mais c'est-à-dire que vous étiez tellement dingues l'un de l'autre que ça allait forcément arriver, non ? expliqua Remus avec sagesse.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toutes façons.

- On est quel jour, déjà ? soupira Lou qui fixait toujours le ciel, allongée.

- Dimanche, lui répondit Lily.

- Argh, s'étrangla la brune. On a cours demain.

- Comme tous les lundis qui n'appartiennent pas aux vacances, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire.

- Oui mais ce lundi là, je serais déprimée.

- Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle désigna le ciel d'un bref signe de tête. Les nuages s'installaient tranquillement.

- Parce qu'il va pleuvoir toute la journée, voilà pourquoi.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? répliqua Alexia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je sais pas. Une intuition. Peut-être ces foutus nuages qui viennent squatter dans mon ciel tout bleu.

Remus s'était replongé dans son livre. Sirius le remarqua, amusé.

- C'est intéressant ?

- Passionnant, répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Ca parle de quoi ?

- La connerie des trolls et la brutalité sanglante des géants au VIIIe siècle, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il n'aimait pas être perturbé dans sa lecture. Sirius se vexa aussitôt.

- Bien sûr, quand c'est mademoiselle qui t'interrompt, ça va, mais quand c'est moi, c'est la fin du monde, le chaos, les hamsters enragés qui font équipe avec les lamas pour détruire toute forme de vie humaine sur terre ! Les sorciers s'entretuent, les autruches se suicident en s'étouffant avec la tête dans le sable, les poules se cognent contre les vitres transparentes ! Bravo ! Mais vraiment, merci, ça fait toujours plaisir !

- Sirius, tu nages en plein délire.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est moi qui délire ! s'écria-t-il dans un gloussement hystérique. Mais bravo, Mumus ! Bravo ! Eh bien si je te dérange, je te laisse aux bons soins de mademoiselle !

Il s'éloignait à grands pas vers le château, Alexia courant à sa poursuite, lui criant de s'arrêter. Remus posa calmement son livre et se rallongea à côté de Lou. James était assis, adossé contre un arbre, et Lily était allongée avec la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il caressait distraitement ses longs cheveux flamboyants en chantonnant à mi-voix. La rousse avait les yeux fermés et souriait.

- Il est vraiment susceptible, fit remarquer Lou en fronçant les sourcils.

- Toujours quand il y a un orage qui s'annonce, répliqua Remus d'un ton neutre.

Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Sirius, même pour une raison aussi puérile.

Lou hocha la tête et sourit.

- Bah, il va revenir, non ? Tu parie combien que ce soir, vous êtes tranquillement en train de faire je ne sais quelle connerie à celui que vous appelez Servilus ?

- Je hais ce surnom, lança Lily d'un ton tranchant sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je t'approuve, répondit Lou avec vigueur. C'est pourri. Je préfère Sevii'. C'est mignon, non ?

- Pas mal, approuva Lily.

- Le Graisseux n'est pas fait pour être « pas mal », Princesse ! répliqua James, outré. Il est fait pour avoir des cheveux sales et huileux, un nez énorme aussi tordu que son cerveau – s'il existe, cela reste encore un mystère – et aussi chiant que la Dragoncelle. C'est ça, la vraie personnalité du Graisseux !

Lily soupira. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part, sauf aux éclats de rire de Lou et Remus.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre ainsi pendant un moment, James caressant toujours les cheveux de Lily et Remus et Lou admirant le ciel qui se couvrait petit à petit. Soudain, Lou laissa échapper une exclamation indignée.

- Hey ! Pas fou, non ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Remus. EH !

Une goutte venait de tomber sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Je savais bien que ça allait venir, soupira Lou. Allez, debout les sangsues, on rentre.

- Quoi ? se renfrogna James. Mais pourquoi ? On est bien ici, non ?

- Si vous tenez vraiment à être trempés, y'a un type qui a inventé un truc génial, ça s'appelle les douches…

- Très drôle, ironisa Lily. J'aime pas la pluie.

- Moi je l'aime, mais par la fenêtre, pas en live ! répliqua Lou. Allez, on bouge.

Ils se levèrent à contre-cœur, se tenant par la taille ou par la main, sous les regards attendris ou envieux de quelques élèves qui traînaient encore dans le parc. Ils croisèrent dans un couloir Sirius et Alexia, tassés contre un mur, s'embrassant passionément. Après avoir mit quelques minutes à les décoller, le reste de l'après-midi était déjà tout tracé : salle commune, échecs, discussions, excursion dans les couloirs, fous rires et peut-être une soirée au coin du feu tous les six à rester jusqu'à pas d'heure dans la salle commune qui se vide petit à petit en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, en s'embrassant et en riant. Comme n'importe quels adolescents à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire pendant les plus belles années de leur vie.


	18. Immatures

**XVIII. Immatures**

- Mr Black, mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, visiblement ?

- Mais au contraire, monsieur ! C'est le cours le plus passionnant auquel il m'ai jamais été donné d'assister !

- Vous me flattez, Mr Black. Je suppose que si vous êtes tellement… investi dans ce que je suis en train d'expliquer, vous pouvez sans hésiter me donner l'ingrédient ultime nécessaire – et indispensable – à cette potion qui est à ajouter quand elle entre en ébullition, après avoir fait tourné huit fois la potion en question dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ?

C'était dans ces moments là que Sirius Black remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné l'intelligence, la malice et un magnifique sourire.

- Cessez d'exhiber ainsi vos canines, Mr Black, elles ne vous seront d'aucun secours. Inutile de tenter de gagner du temps.

C'était dans ces moments-là aussi qu'il haïssait les cours communs avec les Serpentard, et leurs ricanements moqueurs. Il les fusilla d'un regard noir et méprisant, et adressa un imperceptible signe de tête à James, assis à côté de lui.

- Sang d'hyppogriffe dilué dans de l'alcool fort, murmura celui-ci à voix basse en feuilletant rapidement son livre.

- Mr Potter ! Je croyais avoir bien précisé qu'il était inutile, imprudent et stupide de souffler les réponses. Je suis donc malheureusement contraint de vous infliger une petite retenue à tous les deux pour avoir l'amabilité de suivre mon cours. Ainsi que dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun.

Il ignora les soupirs las et exaspérés et reprit tranquillement :

- Bien. Je suppose que nous pouvons continuer ? Donc, qui est-ce qui pourrait répondre à cette petite question extrêmement simple ?

Trois mains se levèrent aussitôt. Le regard de Slughorn valsa rapidement entre Lily et Rogue, ignorant royalement le troisième, un garçon de Gryffondor qui tentait désespérément de se faire remarquer.

- Je présume que, comme toujours, Miss Evans saura nous éclairer ! lâcha-t-il enfin avec un sourire joyeux en se tournant vers la rousse.

- L'ingrédient nécessaire est le sang d'hyppogriffe dilué préalablement dans de l'alcool très fort ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Très bien, comme toujours. Cinq point pour Gryffondor.

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Elle avait espéré récupérer l'inattention de James et Sirius.

- Vous pouvez pas la fermer et écouter, un peu ? leur lança-t-elle en se tournant vers eux – ils étaient assis à la table derrière elle.

- Calme-toi, c'est jamais rien qu'une colle et quelques points de moins…

- Oh, bien sûr, pour Mr Potter, ce n'est jamais rien que ça ! Je m'en fou à la limite que tu sois collé – et toi aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en fixant Sirius de son regard perçant – mais vous faites en permanence perdre des points ! Si vous ne gagnez pas le prochain match contre les Poufsouffle, on termine en troisième place !

- Comme si tu comprenais quelque chose au Quidditch ! répliqua Sirius avec un sourire ironique.

- Je ne prétend pas y comprendre quelque chose à ce sport, mais je comprends en tout cas que vous êtes irrécupérables et que c'est les autres qui paient votre immaturité ! J'en ai vraiment marre, et il n'y a pas que moi ! Vous avez dix-sept ans, merde, grandissez un peu ! Vous êtes agaçants à agir comme des gamins comme ça…

- Oho, la petite Evans s'énerve ! chantonna Sirius. Rooh, mais c'est bon, puisqu'on te dit que c'est rien que quelques points ! On va ramasser tout ça en les écrasant, tes Poufsouffle ! On a pas perdu un seul match depuis le début de l'année.

- Evidemment, si tu exclu celui de janvier contre les Serpentard…

- On était pas en forme ce jour-là et Ninon s'était cassé le bras gauche avec un Cognard à un entraînement ! protesta James.

- Très bien. Je tenais juste à ce que vous sachiez que j'en ai marre, et il n'y a pas que moi qui me plait de vos bavardages et vos… enfantillages ! Toujours ces blagues stupides qui datent de la première année comme renverser des armures dans les couloirs ou bloquer des serrures avec du chewing-gum ensorcelé quasiment impossible à décoincer ! Et je ne parle même pas de la jolie boîte de chocolats pralinés aux noisettes que Mc Gonagall a reçu le jour de la St Valentin ! Dumbledore m'en a parlé quand je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer pourquoi elle était absente depuis deux semaines ! Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un contre-maléfice pour tous les furoncles roses qui lui poussaient sur la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle disait le mot « retenue » ! Et au fait, Potter, en tant que ta petite amie – potentielle, si vous continuez comme ça –, j'ai reçu de nombreuses plaintes sur le fait que c'est mal de verser du caramel fondu sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. Surtout quand quelqu'un s'apprête à s'asseoir dessus !

Elle ponctua sa tirade d'un regard noir, puis baissa les yeux sur son livre alors qu'Alexia soupirait à côté d'elle. Un toussotement la fit lever les yeux vers Slughorn. Il la regardait fixement, et elle remarqua soudain que tous les regards étaient figés sur elle. Elle parlait à voix trop basse pour que quiconque ai entendu ce qu'elle disait hormis James, Sirius et Alexia – même Lou et Remus, assis un peu plus loin, n'avaient rien entendu – mais le professeur de potions avait pu aisément voir qu'elle s'était retourné pour parler aux garçons.

- Eh bien, eh bien, Miss Evans ! lança Slughorn. Votre comportement m'étonne plus qu'il ne me déçoit ! Vous, ma meilleure élève, discuter pendant mon cours ?

Elle déglutit, ne sachant que répondre. Malgré son côté caractériel, elle restait une élève exemplaire et douée en cette matière, et sa réputation auprès de Slughorn était précieuse, ainsi que le fait qu'il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet quand il parlait avec les autres professeurs, ce qui sauvait parfois la mise à la jeune fille quand elle se retrouvait impliquée dans une blague idiote des Maraudeurs.

- Je… Je voulais simplement leur expliquer le fonctionnement exact de cette potion, monsieur ! tenta-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse en baissant les yeux pour accentuer la réponse du professeur. Comme ils n'ont rien suivit depuis le début de l'heure, je leur exposais mon point de vue et je leur faisait un résumé de ce que vous aviez dit depuis le début du cours pour qu'ils puissent suivre et écouter la fin de vos explications.

Elle releva la tête et tenta un sourire timide. Il parut satisfait.

- C'est très honorable à vous de tenter de remettre ces deux garnements dans le droit chemin, Miss Evans, bien que je crains que ce ne soit malheureusement peine perdue ! s'exclama-t-il allègrement. Je dois avouer que je n'en attendait pas moins de vous ! Et, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais que vous exposiez votre point de vue à toute la classe !

Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration en tentant de chasser de son esprit le sablier géant de rubis, les chocolats ensorcelés et le sourire de James pour se re-concentrer sur le sujet. Euh… C'était quoi, le sujet, déjà ? Ah oui ! Potion de Jouvence Intérieure. « Excellent, ça convient parfaitement à la situation ! songea-t-elle ironiquement. »

- Eh bien, d'après le manuel, cette potion – une fois bien préparée – permet de rendre à quiconque la boit son… insouciance. Son côté enfantin. Physiquement, cette personne reste la même, mais son comportement change considérablement, descendant ainsi notamment à un niveau d'immaturité alarmant…

Elle insista sur les trois derniers mots en sachant pertinemment que Sirius et James se reconnaîtraient. Sachant aussi qu'ils n'en auraient absolument rien à faire. Elle soupira de nouveau et poursuivit :

- Le manuel explique aussi que si l'on dépasse la dose, la personne peut perdre la raison, quitte à devenir complètement folle si le dosage est vraiment important. On sait aussi qu'il arrive souvent aux gens de mal lire les instructions la première fois qu'on prépare cette potion et de verser l'épine de rose blanche avant la poudre de corne de licorne, ce qui implique des conséquences désastreuses ; le plus souvent, la coloration capillaire en un fushia éclatant. Il est aussi recommandé, par ailleurs, à la page 246 que si le désir de colorer volontairement ses cheveux est présent, il existe une potion spécifique. D'après mon point de vue sur cette potion…

- Pff, elle peut pas s'arrêter de parler trois secondes ? soupira Sirius à voix basse.

Il n'écoutait plus le discours de Lily depuis longtemps. Alexia se retourna et le toisa d'un regard noir.

- Elle essaie juste de récupérer les points que vous avez fait perdre, alors tu es mal placé pour l'ouvrir.

Il tira la langue et pouffa. Alexia haussa un sourcil méprisant.

- Tu vois, c'est de ça qu'elle voulait parler, tout à l'heure. Le comportement puéril. Oh, mais je suis sûre que tu ignore totalement la signification de ce mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se retourna et reporta son attention sur ce que disait Lily.

- Elle se prend pour qui ? s'offusqua Sirius. Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, puéril ! Non mais je te jure, elle nous parlent comme si on était des gamins…

- C'est ça qu'elles nous reprochent, soupira James. Le fait qu'on soit un peu… immatures.

- Pff ! En quoi ça les regarde ? On est pas immatures, c'est elles qui sont coincées ! On peut s'amuser, merde ! C'est notre dernière année et on est en avril, il nous reste quasiment trois mois… Non, même pas ! Et après, fini Poudlard, bye-bye ! On va devoir bosser, se trouver un appart – parce que je pourrait pas squatter chez tes parents pour le restant de ma vie et toi aussi d'ailleurs – et par-dessus tout on va devoir être… Argh… Jamesie, le mot s'étrangle dans ma gorge, tu veux bien le faire sortir ?

- Sérieux.

- Merci beaucoup, je respire.

- Je t'en prie.

- …et donc, on peut aisément affirmer en suivant cette théorie que le remède à cette potion nécessite évidemment un oeil dragon comme ingrédient principal ! conclut Lily, reprenant son souffle devant le sourire comblé de Slughorn.

- Excellent ! s'extasiait-il, tapotant son ventre rondouillard. Comme toujours ! Eh bien, me voilà contraint de rajouter dix points à Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'éviter avec une élève aussi douée que vous, Miss Evans ! Mr Potter, Mr Black, vous pouvez remercier votre camarade ! Elle vous a une fois de plus sauvé la mise – car ces bavardages sont à répétitions ! J'aimerai un peu plus d'attention, à l'avenir. Donc, reprenons ! Comme nous l'a incroyablement bien expliqué Miss Evans…

- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de dire merci, lança sèchement Lily en se retournant.

- Merci, Princesse, pour avoir débité du blabla d'un soporifisme digne de Binns et qui pour toi était du gâteau à réciter par cœur ! répliqua James.

- Tu sais même pas ce que soporifique veut dire !

- Si, chérie, ça veut dire que ça a l'effet d'un somnifère, autrement dit que ça provoque une irrésistible envie de dormir ! répondit-il fièrement. C'est Remus qui l'a dit la première fois que Sirius s'est endormi en cours d'Histoire de la Magie !

Il affichait un sourire triomphant. Lily le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux et se retourna pour suivre le cours. Sirius parla pas pendant quelques minutes, puis il se pencha avec hésitation vers James pour que les deux filles devant n'entendent pas ce qu'il disait.

- Eh, au fait, Jamesie…

- Mouii ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, puéril ?

- Oh, pitié…

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Je te jure, des fois, j'ai des envies de meurtres !

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont comme ça depuis toujours, on ne peut pas les changer ! répliqua calmement Alexia.

- Ils m'énervent ! pesta Lily. Ils sont tellement… exaspérants !

- Je sais…

Elles entendirent des bruits de pas derrière elles, dans le couloir. Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Lou arrivait en courant.

- Désolé, j'ai été… retenue à la sortie. Pour une question de…

Elle cherchait ses mots, visiblement. Alexia lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Et cette question de « … » aurait-elle par hasard un nom ? répliqua-t-elle, se moquant gentiment. Ou peut-être un prénom ? Hum… Laisse-moi deviner…

- Oui, bon, ça va.

Elle se recoiffa d'un geste mécanique de la main et secoua la tête, agacée.

- J'ai entendu un peu de ta conversation avec les garçons, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elles marchaient d'un pas tranquille vers le couloir de sortilèges. Ils sont vraiment… Je sais pas, ça donne envie de les secouer, les frapper, les faire…

- …redescendre sur Terre ? suggéra Lily. Leur faire comprendre qu'il faut grandir un peu, maintenant ? Qu'a dix-sept ans, glisser des bombabouses la nuit dans le bureau du concierge, ce n'est plus une occupation ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Je pense qu'on est toutes d'accord là-dessus, conclut Alexia. Mais je persiste à dire qu'on ne peut pas les changer ! C'est dans leur nature…

- …d'être immature.

- Lily, je peux finir mes phrases toute seule, merci.

- En plus, ça rime ! remarqua Lou. Nature immature.

Il y eut un silence.

- Ah.

- Ok.

- Ooh, c'est bon, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous êtes crispées…

Lily s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Inspira. Expira. Sourit.

- Ma petite Louloute en sucre ! chantonna-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. C'est dur à croire mais là, je résiste difficilement à l'envie de t'étriper sur place, alors si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de ne pas en rajouter, la situation serait beaucoup plus supportable ! Je te remercie d'avance.

- Pff… C'est bon. On se calme. Je me tais.

- Sage décision.

- Eh mais calme-toi, sérieux, tu te met dans un état pas possible… Tu va pas nous péter un câble maintenant alors que ça fait presque sept ans que tu supporte leurs gamineries !

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER.

Lou se mordit la lèvre pour résister à l'envie de sortir une réplique cinglante. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Lily pour une raison aussi stupide. Alexia ne lâcha pas un mot, sauf quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte du cours de sortilèges. Elle alla tranquillement s'installer tout au fond de la salle et fut rejoint par Lou, qui jugeait plus sage de laisser Lily seule pendant un moment, histoire de laisser retomber la tension. Il fallait toujours une heure ou deux pour laisser le temps au feu de s'éteindre. C'était aussi vrai que les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été gamins : Lily était une caractérielle.

- Coucou les petites choupinettes rigolotes qui chantent tagadagada tsoin tsoin en traversant les nuages en barbe à papa sur leurs poneys bleus !

James ricana et s'assit à côté de Sirius, devant les filles.

- Mais elle a raison, c'est pas possible d'être con comme ça tout le temps ! siffla Alexia.

- Rooh c'est bon relax Darling ! répliqua Sirius, agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous aimer pas la barbe à papa ?

James éclata de rire, sous des yeux violets qui pétillaient de fureur. Fureur qui finit par exploser.

- MAIS CA VOUS ARRIVE D'ÊTRE MATURES ET SERIEUX UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE ? s'écria Lou, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle était tranquille avec Remus, tout était simple quand ces deux imbéciles avaient commencé à perturber le cours de potions. Résultat : obligés d'écouter – ou du moins de faire semblant – le monologue assommant sur la potion de Jouvence Intérieure, tour à tour de Lily et de ce bon vieux Slug. Conclusion : plus de gloussements ou de blablatages jusqu'à la fin du cours – Slug surveillait toujours chaque élève de très près à partir du moment où son cours était interrompu, ce qui limitait considérablement les possibilités de faire passer le temps autrement qu'en prenant un air passionnément attentif – yeux vaguement plissés fixés sur Slug, menton posé sur une main aux doigts repliés, l'autre occupée à gribouiller sur un parchemin quelques notes. Ce qui était à proprement dire exaspérant.

Ensuite, ils avaient poussé Lily à bout, et quand mademoiselle pète son petit câble de la journée, ce n'est jamais très agréable à voir. Elle est toujours de nature gentille et aimable, mais lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle ne fait pas semblant, et tous ceux qui l'approchent s'en prennent un coup. Cet état durait généralement quelques heures, ce qui impliquait donc que pour la fin de la matinée, elle serait de très mauvaise humeur.

De plus, elle et Alexia devraient supporter ces deux idiots pour tout le cours de sortilèges.

Et enfin, elle s'était coupée avec sa lame d'argent en tentant de réduire un œil de dragon en une bouillie informe.

Ah, et pour ne rien arranger, il pleuvait. Donc tous projets pour l'après-midi incluant le mot « dehors » était foutu.

Comment afficher un sourire dans une pareille situation ? Déplorable.

- Un peu de silence au fond de la salle ! couina la voix suraiguë du minuscule professeur, debout sur une pile de livre derrière son bureau. Bien, alors aujourd'hui, nous ferons essentiellement des révisions qui concerneront toutes vos séances depuis le début de votre scolarité. Pour commencer…

Lou lâcha un soupir impuissant, bientôt imitée par Alexia, sous les rires horripilants de James et Sirius. Et Flitwick parla longtemps. Il agita sa baguette. De la fumée rouge en sortit. Tous les élèves marmonnèrent la formule en agitant leur baguette. Une explosion suivie de gerbes d'étincelle s'échappa de la baguette d'un Sirius hilare. Le professeur les colla pour le vendredi suivant et ôta dix points à Gryffondor. Plusieurs tables devant, Lily laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée.

C'était une mauvaise journée, décidément. James et Sirius rirent de plus belle.

Et la pluie tomba plus fort.


	19. Souvenirs et tarte aux myrtilles

**XIX. Souvenirs et tarte aux myrtilles**

- Ou la fois où Jamesie avait coincé ce type de Serpentard dans un placard à balais avec Anna Standen.

- T'as été sadique sur ce coup-là, James.

James sourit, attendri devant l'air offusqué de Remus.

- Ben quoi ? grogna le lycanthrope. C'est vrai ! Elle avait une tête de bouledogue, des lunettes difformes et des boutons plein la face ! Sans compter le fait qu'elle ai une bonne centaine de kilos en trop et qu'elle ait des idées perverses en tête dont certaines incluaient probablement un placard à balais ! Le pauvre, il a dû passer les minutes les plus douloureuses de sa vie…

Tous partirent dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard inquiet de Remus qui semblait dire « Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? ». Lou plongea sa main dans le paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue posé par terre avec beaucoup d'autres sucreries, au milieu du petit cercle que formaient les six adolescents. La salle commune était vide, un feu faible servait plus à éclairer la pièce qu'à les réchauffer, car les nuits de ce début de juin étaient plutôt douces et chaudes. Dans ce coin de la salle commune, il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils bien moelleux et confortables.

Remus était tranquillement lové dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux auquel il ne prêtait aucune attention. Lily était assise sur les genoux de James, assis lui-même sur le canapé face au feu. Affalé sur toute la place restante du canapé en question, Sirius s'enfournait des Chocogrenouilles par dizaine. Installée dans une position tordue sur le deuxième fauteuil, Alexia riait avec enthousiasme. Et enfin, allongée par terre sur le ventre, ses jambes battant régulièrement le vent, Lou recrachait par terre le cadavre d'une Dragée au charmant goût de poubelle. Classique mais toujours efficace pour provoquer la répulsion.

- Je dois dire que la fois où on a balancé des œufs dans la salle commune des Serpentard rivalise assez, dit soudain Sirius en examinant une carte Chocogrenouille. Oh, je savais pas que le mec qui avait inventé la pratique du sortilège de désillusion avait sa propre p'tite carte perso ! C'est sympa pour lui. Quel exploit.

- Comment vous avez fait pour entrer ? s'étonna Alexia. Personne ne connaît le mot de passe à part eux !

- On s'est contenté de se glisser derrière un type qui entrait à ce moment-là, expliqua James avec indifférence. C'était facile.

- J'oubliais que tu avais la faculté de te rendre invisible à tout moment, ironisa Lily. Comment vous avez fait ?

- Ooh, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, chérie…

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Tous les contes de fées ne sont pas bons pour une Princesse, répliqua-t-il gentiment. Il est préférable de garder certains secrets. Je te le dirais un jour, si tu es sage. Si tu promet de m'épouser et d'avoir deux ou trois gamin avec moi plus tard.

- Tu rêve réalité, Potter. Si ça se trouve, dans trois secondes, tu vas mourir. Ou dans un an. Ou deux. Ou plus. On aura pas eu le temps de vivre. Profite du moment, pour l'instant, ok ?

- Si tu insiste, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle enroula ses mains autour du cou du brun et l'embrassa pour faire taire la mélancolie de son regard. Sirius les toisa un moment, hésitant visiblement. Puis il se leva pour aller embrasser Alexia, ignorant ses cris de protestation. Il revint s'asseoir en se léchant les lèvres, satisfait.

- Ca me démangeait. J'aime pas quand vous vous collez devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, déjà ? lança Remus.

- Ah oui, nos pires boulettes ! s'écria James, prit d'une illumination, touché par la grâce, en s'écartant légèrement de la rouquine.

- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord finalement pour le coup vicieux du placard a balais, conclut Lou avec un sourire amusé.

- Qui vote pour le placard à balais ? chantonna Sirius à la cantonnade.

Quatre mains se levèrent. Les propriétaires des autres étaient trop occupés pour l'instant, vagabondant avec délice dans des cheveux noirs en bataille ou se baladant tranquillement le long de hanches fines, en redessinant le contour.

- Eho ! s'exclama Sirius en les éloignant délicatement l'un de l'autre. Vous êtes d'accord avec Lou ?

- C'est à quel sujet ? bafouilla Lily, agacée d'être dérangée.

- Laissez tomber.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur occupation sans protestation. Evidemment.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Remus en se recroquevillant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Le feu s'éteignait petit à petit. Lou se pencha pour tenter de le raviver un peu. Elle contempla d'un air satisfait les flammes qui s'élevaient de plus belle. Alexia les fixait, pensive.

- Vous vous rendez compte, quand même… Dans quelques semaines, tout sera fini… Définitivement. Toutes ces années passées ici, ces moments dans ce château. Ces souvenirs…

- Une page qui se tourne, conclut James dans un élan de sagesse. C'est la vie.

- Ouais mais quand même ! renchérit Sirius. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ici… Jamesie, tu te souviens du jour de notre arrivée ? Quand Mc Go a posé le vieux chapeau tout bousillé sur ta tête. J'essayai de croiser ton regard pour t'encourager mais t'étais trop occupé à fixer une rousse assise pas très loin de moi…

Il lança un clin d'œil à Lily, qui éclata de rire.

- Tu es tombé sous le charme dès le premier jour ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix théâtral, posant le dos de sa main sur son front, battant des cils. Suis-je donc si irrésistible ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Princesse.

Elle rit de nouveau et se pendit à son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, déjà ? reprit Remus. Ah oui. Poudlard. C'est vrai, on a passé la moitié de notre vie ici quasiment, ça laisse des marques… Je crois que ça va vraiment me manquer.

- J'avoue ! souffla Sirius. Tous ces passages secrets, ce dortoir, cette salle commune, la Grande Salle aussi, les profs… non, peut-être pas les profs, en fait.

- Tu te souviens, un jour, on a passé toute une nuit blanche à récurer chaque coin du bureau de Mc Go à la brosse à dent…

James sourit en évoquant ce souvenir. Sirius éclata de rire.

- Quelle sadique…

- Elle nous a pas lâché du regard de toute la nuit, pendant des heures, assise dans un coin avec son regard vicieux… Pendant qu'on en chiait à deux heures du mat à frotter chaque millimètre carré du sol avec une brosse à dent, elle, elle sirotait tranquillement son thé dans une petite tasse écossaise…

- Quelle femme cruelle…

- Elle arrêtait pas de nous critiquer à chaque fois qu'il manquait un petit grain de poussière ici où là, ou une petite tâche microscopique. Tout ça pour quoi déjà ? … Ah oui ! Ca me revient ! On avait juste tartiné un peu de pudding sur les murs du bureau qu'on a dû nettoyer… Rooh, pas de quoi faire toute une histoire !

- Quelle emmerdeuse…

- Remarque, ça m'étonne qu'on ai écopé d'une simple petite colle pour le coup des chocolats à la St Valentin. Dumby a dû l'influencer pour alléger la sentence. Ca m'étonne quand même qu'elle ai cru que quelqu'un avait pensé à elle pour cette fête. Je crois que c'est la prof qu'on martyrise le plus... La pauvre, c'est quand même la directrice de notre maison, on est méchants... Mais... Tu crois qu'elle a pensé que c'était Flitwick, ou quelqu'un du genre ? Elle est pas si vieille… Ou peut-être a-t-elle opté pour le fait que ce soit Dumbledore en personne qui lui ai fait des avances au moyen de chocolats ?

- Quelle romantique…

Sirius ponctuait chaque remarque d'un signe de tête approbateur. James était perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

- Je les imagine bien ensemble. Quoique Dumby soit légèrement beaucoup trop vieux pour elle… Ce serait légèrement ridicule. Ca me fait des frissons rien que d'en parler. La chaire de poule. Dumby et Mc Go se bécotant dans un couloir…

_- Quelle horreur !_

- Vous pouvez pas parler d'autre chose ? interrompit Lou, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- J'imagine mal Dubledore en pleine action, s'esclaffa Sirius. Je sais même pas si il est marié. Il a même peut-être jamais eu de petite amie.

- Ou peut-être qu'il est gay, suggéra Remus. Saura-t-on jamais ?

- Mumus ! s'offusqua Lou. Je te défends de penser à des choses pareilles !

- Ben quoi ? se défendit-il, vexé. C'est possible, non ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme de son âge… Enfin, j'ignore s'il y a encore beaucoup de femmes de son âge potentiellement acceptables sur Terre.

- J'approuve Lou sur sa remarque de tout à l'heure ! lança soudain Alexia pour couper court à la conversation, qui virait beaucoup trop glauque à son goût. On parle d'autre chose. Rappelez-vous qu'il est complètement cinglé mais trop intelligent pour n'être rien d'autre qu'un vieux fou. Il peut sans problème savoir de quoi on est en train de parler si l'envie l'en prend, et s'il le découvre… J'imagine mal sa réaction.

Les autres acquiescèrent, accueillant sa réplique d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Bon, on parle de quoi, alors ? s'enquit James. Je m'ennuie, moi.

- Je sais pas. On a qu'a faire des conneries ?

- Très original, Sirius ! rétorqua Lily avec un sourire moqueur. Personne dans cette pièce n'en attendait moins de toi !

- Néanmoins, c'est une bonne idée ! soupira Lou en se levant. Tout le monde debout, mes cocos. On va foutre le bordel.

Sirius éclata de rire et bondit joyeusement du canapé.

- J'aime cet état d'esprit ! s'écria-t-il avec allégresse.

Il se planta devant le fauteuil de Remus, lui arracha le livre des mains et le balança par terre. Sans écouter ses protestations outrées, il lui empoigna le poignet et le força à se lever. Lily se leva à son tour et entraîna James par la main, lequel se laissa faire sans broncher, tout content.

- Je suppose qu'on ne me laisse pas le choix, soupira Alexia alors que tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle était la seule restée assise. Sa moue suppliante ne réussit qu'à provoquer les rires de Sirius, qui la tira du fauteuil de sa main libre – l'autre tenant toujours Remus. Puis il se tourna vers James.

- Tu voudrais pas aller vérifier dans le dortoir si le champ est libre ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire explicite.

Les filles échangèrent un regard, pommées, tandis que James déposait un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lily et montait quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, fourrant un parchemin dans sa poche ainsi que sa baguette.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, personne dans les environs. Au pire, on fera des vérifications de temps en temps.

- Parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il, étonné, à l'adresse des filles qui le regardaient fixement. Ah ! Non, c'est rien, juste une petite technique pour savoir si le champ est libre. Pour les conneries, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter. Oh, non, vous ne saurez pas. C'est un secret…

Son sourire joyeux et les intonations volontairement mystiques de sa voix n'eut aucun effet sur elles. Alexia et Lily haussèrent un sourcil sceptique en même temps, et Lou baissa les yeux.

- Je pensais qu'on se disait tout, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton vexé.

- Pas les secrets des Maraudeurs, Darling ! répliqua Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il attrapa Alexia par l'épaule, ignorant les cris de protestation de Lou qui tentait de recoiffer ses longs cheveux sombres.

- Bon, on commence par où ? s'enquit Remus en retroussant ses manches.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Lily. Oh, je vois ! Tu es à trois cent pour cent avec eux, toi ! Dire que tu m'as toujours répété que tu tentais de les raisonner ! T'es aussi tordu qu'eux ! Je t'ai cru ! Je te croyais sérieux !

- Il l'est ! répliqua James en souriant à Remus. Mais comment son caractère pouvait-il rester intact après tant d'années avec nous ?

- Et je propose qu'on commence par Mc Go ! conclut Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient tous les six dans le couloir.

- Encore ? La pauvre... Quelle technique ?

- Classique, Jamesie. Commençons par les œufs…

Les trois Maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire complice et, attrapant chacun une fille par le bras, coururent vers les cuisines.

- Eh ! s'écria Alexia, surprise. Sirius, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! Arrête-toi, enfin !

- James, où est-ce que tu m'entraîne ? soupira Lily, habituée à ce comportement depuis le temps qu'elle sortait avec lui.

- C'est le chemin des cuisines, Princesse, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- M'appelle pas comme ça, c'est débile, j'te l'ai déjà dit !

- Ah ? Moi j'aime bien.

- Je sais, mais toi, tu es con, Potter.

- Je t'aime, Lily.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, abruti.

Il sourit, sans s'arrêter de courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, devant les cuisines. Sirius chatouilla la poire. Une dizaine d'elfes de maison apparurent, à leur service.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera, ce soir, Messieurs et Miss ? s'enquit une des petites créatures en s'inclinant très bas.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit James. Cette fois, par contre, nous prendrons de la tarte aux myrtilles et un peu de chocolat fondu en plus.

Les elfes s'activèrent, gambadant à droite et à gauche. Une minute plus tard, trois d'entre eux brandissaient fièrement un énorme panier.

- Votre commande ! couinèrent les elfes.

Quand Remus prit le panier en les remerciant gentiment, ils s'inclinèrent jusqu'à effleurer le sol, respectueux. Lily remarqua du coin de l'œil un pot de chocolat fondu, la tarte aux myrtille commandée, des œufs, de la poudre vert pomme, des scroutts à pétard vivants et un peu de caramel. Elle redoutait le pire, venant des garçons, mais sourit quand même, attendant avec impatience de découvrir jusqu'où ils poussaient leurs limites.

- Et… euh… il serait possible d'avoir un ou deux Suçacide ? demanda Lou avec un sourire.

Trois secondes plus tard, un paquet de sucreries s'agitait sous ses yeux.

- Merci ! chantonna-t-elle.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions de pouvoir être utiles, Messieurs et Miss ! répliquèrent en chœur les elfes, s'inclinant de nouveau.

Ils partirent d'un pas joyeux. James s'arrêta soudain.

- Je vous rejoins, allez-y, j'en ai pour trois secondes ! leur lança-t-il.

Remus sourit.

- Mais bien sûr, on te retrouve tout à l'heure devant le bureau de Mc Go, évidemment ! répondit Sirius. Allez, les chéries, on se bouge un peu si on veut avoir le temps de s'éclater aux dépends des truies.

- Tu veux dire « d'autrui » ? répliqua Lily.

- Ouais, mais c'est plus marrant, comme ça.

Elle soupira devant tant d'imbécillité. Lou pouffa et Alexia leva les yeux au ciel. Ils marchèrent tranquillement quand James débarqua, à bout de souffle, derrière eux.

- Le professeur Vector a des insomnies dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du mal, signala-t-il rapidement. Où alors il a simplement des envies de balades nocturnes. On devrait peut-être prendre un de nos… raccourcis.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et entraîna les filles derrière une tapisserie représentant un vieux sorcier replet qui jouait du banjo à un cheval à pois bleus.

- Eh, où on est, là ? grommela Lily. Il fait tout sombre.

- Shhht… avance et tais-toi.

- J'avance si je veux, Potter. Réponds-moi.

- Je l'ai dit, c'est un raccourci.

- Je ne le connaissais pas !

- Normal, c'est censé être une sorte de… passage secret. Tu vois le genre ?

- Ah ouais. C'est cool. Et ça débouche où, ton passage secret ?

- Couloir de métamorphose, répondit-il d'un ton dégagé. Maintenant, tu marche sans rien dire.

Elle obéit silencieusement. Un peu plus tard, ils sortaient de derrière une autre tapisserie, plus loin dans le château.

- Pff, il fait une chaleur dans ton raccourci, c'est pas possible ! souffla Alexia en s'auto ventilant.

- Oh, désolé que ça t'ai perturbé, Darling ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant une révérence moqueuse. Toi qui est si sensible…

- La ferme, Black.

- Boudeuse, fit-il remarquer en l'attirant vers lui.

- Emmerdeur ! répliqua-t-elle en attrapant sa nuque.

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

- Euh… ça vous dérangerait de faire ça plus tard ? soupira James. C'est pas que ça dérange, mais on a du boulot, là…

Sirius le fusilla du regard mais se détacha sans protester. La nuit de folie commença alors, parsemée de fous rires, saupoudrée de jurons hurlés, parfumée au chocolat fondu.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Le lendemain, personne dans le château hormis James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alexia et Lou ne comprirent la raison de tout cela.

Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore se tortillait-il ainsi ? Quelle était la raison de la fureur matinale de Mc Gonagall ? Quel malheur s'était abattu sur Flitwick pour qu'il sanglote de la sorte toute la journée ? Et bien d'autres encore… Eux, le savaient.

Il étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à savoir, et ils en riaient. Car personne ne pouvait se douter qu'ils avaient réussi à glisser des bouts de tarte à la myrtille dans le caleçon du vénérable directeur – non, il n'avait pas eu une illumination dans la nuit lui ordonnant de se mettre à la salsa. Personne ne savait qui avait tartiné la plus belle robe du professeur de métamorphose, celle avec les motifs écossais, d'œufs dégoulinants et plus collants que la Glue Eternelle – non, elle n'avait pas décidé de balancer des heures de colles à tout le monde pour la plus infime raison, furibonde. Personne n'imaginait que le bureau de Flitwick avait été ravagé, bousillé, inondé par une mare violente ensorcelée de chocolat fondu – non, il n'avait pas reçu un hibou le matin même annonçant la mort de son hamster, Tofu, qu'il avait confié à sa plus vieille tante.

Et enfin, personne n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Severus Rogue s'y était prit pour débouler dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner en hurlant, un scroutt à pétard paisiblement perché sur ses cheveux longs et gras. Mais eux, le savaient. Et ils étaient tous les six partis dans un fou rire incontrôlabe. Parce qu'on est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans.


	20. Pas adieu au revoir

**XX. Pas adieu… au revoir**

- C'est la fin.

- La ferme.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

- Mais tais-toi ! insista Lily.

Lou se vexa aussitôt sans comprendre. Elle se détourna et fixa la porte avec insistance. Lily soupira et caressa Toad, assoupi sur ses genoux, ronronnant de plaisir. Elle avait l'horrible impression que le Poudlard Express roulait incroyablement vite, comme pour se moquer d'elle, comme pour accélérer le moment où ils devraient se quitter. Pour une fois qu'elle était vraiment malheureuse de quitter le château pour rentrer chez elle… Alexia, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, ne disait rien. Elle n'était plus très bavarde, d'ailleurs, depuis sa dernière dispute avec Sirius, la veille du départ. Les autres avaient compris que ça l'avait blessée et évitaient soigneusement le sujet avec tact – sauf Lou, qui semblait délibérément dénuée de cette qualité. Elle ne cessait de la questionner sur ça.

La porte du compartiment que fixait toujours Lou s'ouvrit alors, la faisant sursauter. Les trois garçons rentrèrent, s'installant tranquillement ; James dégagea le chat d'une tape gentille – il siffla férocement et sortit dans le couloir –, força Lily à se lever, puis il s'assit à sa place en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Remus se tassa entre Lou et Alexia, en face d'eux, et Sirius s'affala à côté de James en évitant le regard de la blonde. Celle-ci fixait toujours la fenêtre avec insistance, les sourcils froncés, trop concentrée pour paraître dégagée.

- Pas trop englouties par la mélancolie du dernier départ ? lança joyeusement James. Moi, ça va me manquer, tout ça. Je crois que je reviendrais, un jour.

- En tant qu'enseignant ? s'étonna Lily. Et tu leur apprendrait quoi ? Comment être un parfait petit hors-la-loi dès vos onze ans ? Génial !

- Mais non, mais je sais pas, j'ai toujours été plutôt doué en sortilèges… Et toi, Princesse, tu pourrais revenir ici pour les potions, non ? C'est ta matière préféré, à ce que je sache, hein ? T'es exceptionnellement forte.

- N'en rajoute pas, répliqua Lily en rosissant.

- Moi, si je reviens, j'enseignerais probablement la défense contre les forces du mal ! lâcha Remus d'une voix neutre.

- C'est cool ! s'écria Lou. On reviendra tous ici, dans quelques années ! Je choisis la métamorphose. J'ai toujours adoré ça. Et toi, Alex ? Tu pourrais faire l'arithmancie, non ? Et Sirius… Je sais pas, peut-être la divination ? Ou concierge ! Je te vois bien encourager les élèves à faire des conneries plutôt que de les punir ou les en dissuader…

- Ce serait tellement bien ! approuva Lily, rêveuse, dans un souffle. Comme si on pouvait continuer de vivre notre adolescence éternellement… Nos plus belles années à jamais. On serait toujours tous ensemble, on se quitterait pas…

- On favoriserait Gryffondor ! renchérit James. Je serais le directeur de la maison, moi ! Je commanderais tous ces lionceaux ! Et ce bon vieux Rogue… Je vois bien le Graisseux en directeur de Serpentard ! Y'a pas à tortiller, si t'es pas prof de potions, chérie, c'est lui qui le sera ! Et tous les élèves le détesteront, et nous serons les dieux incontestés de Poudlard, des légendes vivantes, nous, les Maraudeurs ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Sir' ?

- Je sais pas.

James, coupé dans son élan, s'arrêta brusquement.

- Pardon ?

- Ben si tu veux, ouais, ça peut être cool.

- Je rêve où tu t'en fous ?

- Je m'en fous.

- Ok…

James se détourna de lui, vexé.

- Donc, je disais. On reviendra ici _tous les cinq_ dans quelques années. Je serai marié à Lily – hein ma belle ? tu me refuseras pas ça – et Mumus aura épousé Lou.

- On dégotera un beau petit brun de dernière année pour Alex, ajouta Lily en souriant. Ce sera un vrai canon, et…

- Vous êtes tous les trois partis dans votre délire, c'est pathétique.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis que les garçons étaient arrivés. Lily, James, Remus et Lou la fixèrent, intrigués. Sirius se contentait de l'ignorer royalement.

- Mais c'est bon, calme-toi ! répliqua Lou. On parle, c'est tout ! Désolé si tout le monde ne partage pas ton état de déprime inconditionnel à cause d'une dispute avec lui.

Elle désigna Sirius d'un signe de tête. Il lui balança un regard noir.

- Tous les quatre, précisa Remus. Je suis aussi parti dans leur délire, merci bien. Et tu n'es pas obligée d'être si désagréable.

Alexia ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la fenêtre. Un silence s'installa. Finalement, elle lâcha d'un ton tranchant :

- En tout cas, si vous revenez ici dans quelques années pour vous amuser tous ensemble à être profs, ce sera sans moi.

Sirius se leva et sortit du compartiment, prétextant dans un souffle qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air dans le couloir. Quatre paires d'yeux réprobateurs se tournèrent vers la blonde.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, ton cinéma ? cracha Lily. C'est bon, vous vous êtes engueulés, ça va passer ! Tâche d'être un peu plus gentille, on t'a rien fait ! Alors si tu te borne à faire cette tête jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse, c'est ton choix ! Mais ne nous prend pas comme souffre-douleur de ta mauvaise humeur, c'est clair ?

- Je connais Sirius, reprit James. Il ne se décidera jamais à faire le premier pas pour s'excuser. Je ne sais pas qui a tort, qui a raison, il a refusé de me parler de la cause de votre dispute, mais sache que si tu ne fais rien, c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

- Il a raison, soupira Remus. C'est à toi d'aller t'excuser.

- C'est lui qui a tort, répliqua-t-elle simplement. C'est à lui de s'excuser.

Et elle se tut. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Lou soupira et se blottit dans les bras de Remus.

- C'est promit, hein ? lança-t-elle. On se retrouve tous ici, bientôt, pour être profs. On se quittera plus jamais.

- Juré, acquiesça Lily.

Elle se tourna vers James.

- Je voulais combattre le mal, en fait… Tu sais, un truc genre Auror… Enfin, on verra.

- J'avais en tête des études de médicomage, répondit Lily en hochant la tête. Mais je préfère mille fois enseigner les potions à Poudlard avec vous plutôt que ça.

- Pareil, approuva Remus. Je ne serais pas chercheur ni alchimiste pour faire des découvertes révolutionnaires pour le monde des sorciers.

- Et je ne serai pas vendeuse à Honeyduke ! conclut Lou en souriant. On sera tous ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Le principal, c'est juste de pas partir chacun de son côté et se revoir une fois tous les dix ans, quand on sera vieux et défraîchis, avec des gamins dans les pattes. Que ce soit toujours _nous_, les gamins. C'est ça qui compte.

Les trois autres l'approuvèrent en souriant. Alexia tressaillit, mais ils l'ignorèrent – quand elle aura fini de bouder, ça ira mieux.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda soudain James.

- Pas loin de onze heures, répondit Remus.

- J'ai faim !

- Lou, tu as toujours faim.

- Ben ouais, et alors ?

- Alors rien, soupira Lily.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

- Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ?

- Ouais, répondit James. On prendra un peu de tout. Allongez la monnaie.

- Prend aussi un ou deux trucs pour Sirius, ajouta Remus en lui tendant quelques Gallions.

Lou et Lily déposèrent également quelques pièces d'or dans la main tendue de James. Il donna le tout à la vieille dame qui poussait le chariot à friandise, et celle-ci lui laissa choisir ce qu'il voulait. Quand elle s'éloigna, il ferma la porte du compartiment et se rassit, déposant le délicieux butin sur la banquette, à côté de lui – là où il y avait le plus de place, étant donné que Lily était sur ses genoux et Sirius sorti. Lou s'empressa de s'y ruer, évidemment. Alexia ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure, toujours collée contre la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Remus la regarda, inquiet.

- T'en fais pas, ça lui passera ! murmura Lou. Ca lui arrive de rester comme ça un moment et après, elle est douce comme de la soie.

- Si tu le dis… Ca fait un bout de temps que Sirius est parti, non ?

- Faudrait peut-être voir si il s'est pas perdu dans le couloir, acquiesça James en souriant. Qui se dévoue ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Je vois, bougonna-t-il en poussant doucement Lily pour se lever. J'ai pas le choix, visiblem…

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

Et, sans rien ajouter, Alexia se leva et disparut dans le couloir. James se rassit, un peu sonné.

- Euh… bon ! On fait quoi ?

- On mange ? proposa Lou en lui tendant des bonbons.

- Ou alors on parle ? suggéra Lily.

- Ou on lit ? renchérit Remus.

- Parlons de moi, s'exclama joyeusement James.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Sirius entra sans un mot. Il s'assit à côté de James, le plus près possible de la fenêtre, et jeta un coup d'œil surprit à la place face à lui en remarquant qu'Alexia avait disparu. Des miaulements retentirent. Lou baissa les yeux et sourit. Toad se frottait contre ses jambes, insistant. Elle le prit dans ses bras, grattant ses oreilles avec délice, répétant une dizaine de fois qu'il était incroyablement mignon.

- Mumus, tu me file une baguette réglisse, s'teuplait ?

Il sourit et coinça le bonbon entre ses dents. Puis elle lui lança un regard explicite. Son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha pour mordre l'autre extrémité.

- Eh ! se plaignit James. Vous êtes gentils, mais ça, c'est copyright !

- _Oh nuit, belle nuit, sous le ciel d'Italie, on l'appelle la bella note…_

Lily chantonnait à mi-voix, rêveuse. James se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- De quoi ?

- Rien. Un classique moldu qui me rappelle mon enfance.

Il resta un moment interdit, puis haussa les épaules.

- Un classique moldu ? Avec une baguette réglisse ?

- Non, c'était des spaghettis, si je me souviens bien.

Court silence, puis nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- N'empêche, c'est copyright ! répéta-t-il. On vous pique pas vos p'tits trucs…

- Ch'est normal, répliqua Lou. On en a pas !

La baguette réglisse diminuait. Elle l'engloutit pour de bon, impatiente, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Remus. James les dévisagea, vexé.

- C'est pas une raison, vous avez qu'à vous en trouver !

Aucun des deux ne répliquèrent, bien trop occupés pour ça. Toad, vexé d'être recalé au second plan, bondit sur les genoux de Lily. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut au tour de James d'être vexé.

- Dis toute de suite que tu préfère cette boule de poils à moi…

- Je préfère cette boule de poils à toi.

- Méchante !

- Je plaisante.

- Ah.

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- Alexia n'était pas partie à ta recherche ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai du la croiser dans le couloir, admit-il. Je ne me suis pas arrêté. Elle non plus. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes…

- Oh non, lâchèrent Lily et Lou dans un même souffle. Merde.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Remus.

- La plupart du temps, quand elle ne va pas bien, elle s'enferme dans les toilettes les plus proches pour… pour se calmer. Et ça veut dire qu'elle est _vraiment _triste.

- Désolé, murmura Sirius. Je savais pas que ça allait lui faire autant de mal…

- De quoi tu parle ? s'énerva James en se tournant vers lui.

- La dispute dont elle vous a parlé. Juste une petite broutille, rien de grave, à ce que je croyais. L'autre soir, je parlais à Cassie Soap, vous savez, la jolie fille Serdaigle, elle était en même année que nous et plutôt bien foutue.

- La fille aux cheveux châtain qui a un petit frère à Gryffondor ? questionna James.

- Oui. On discutait dans un couloir et…

- Vous discutiez de quoi ? l'interrompit Lily.

- De… des études qu'on avait prévu de faire.

- Sirius, tu n'as jamais su mentir ! soupira James.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait canon, c'est tout, t'es content ? répliqua sèchement Sirius.

- Ecoute, la quasi-totalité des filles de ce château te trouve canon, ce n'est pas un scoop…

- Je sais, Jamesie. C'est pour ça que ça m'étonne que ça ai blessé Alexia à ce point… J'ai juste répondu qu'elle était plutôt jolie aussi, dans son genre. Elle m'a sourit et elle a essayé de m'embrasser… Ca m'a fait bizarre.

- Qu'une fille essaie de t'embrasser ? rétorqua Lou. Bof. Ca doit être une habitude pourtant, chez toi, non ?

- C'est pas ça. J'ai juste eu envie de le faire, moi aussi. Ca me fait bizarre de sortir sérieusement avec quelqu'un en me disant que celle-là, je pourrais pas la lâcher quand je voudrais. En me disant que c'était une sorte de… je sais pas. Comme si j'étais attaché. Et c'était moi qui m'étais attaché tout seul, parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait, Alexia, c'était pas sa faute, c'est moi qui suis… tombé amoureux. Elle n'était pas coupable. Ca m'a tué, j'y ai pensé longtemps, c'était plus possible, c'est pas du tout dans mes habitude de me lier à quelqu'un comme ça… J'ai eu envie d'essayer, juste un peu, de faire quelque chose d'interdit, d'irresponsable… Ca, au moins, j'ai l'habitude. Être irresponsable. Elle était juste à quelques centimètres et… Alexia a déboulé devant moi. Elle commençait à dire qu'elle me cherchait depuis un moment quand elle a vu Cassie qui commençait déjà à se coller contre moi. Elle s'est stoppée brutalement et elle est repartie en courant.

Il fit une pause. Constatant que personne ne parlait, il poursuivit.

- Cassie m'a regardé bizarrement. Elle m'a demandé si je connaissait « cette fille ». J'ai répondu que oui. Que c'était ma petite amie. Que je l'aimais. Elle a sourit et m'a dit « D'accord. On en était où, déjà ? » Elle s'est approché tranquillement. J'en avais plus du tout envie. Elle me dégoûtait. Aucun sentiment, aucune personnalité, aucun respect. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait rien comprit… Je l'ai planté là et j'ai couru après Alexia. Quand je suis arrivé à la salle commune, elle était pas là. Voilà, c'est tout…

Il se tut. Lou le dévisageait, une once de pitié dans le regard. Remus fixait la fenêtre pensivement. Lily, toujours assise sur les genoux de James, échangeait un regard inquiet avec lui. Indécise, elle soupira.

- Ecoute, ce n'est rien ! dit-elle. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Ouvre grand tes oreilles, Black. Tu vas te lever et tu va aller gentiment lui expliquer tout ça – dans les moindres détails. Le problème que ça pose à Sirius Black d'être amoureux et d'avoir le besoin incessant d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu vas lui dire que tu regrettes, et la supplier de te pardonner. Tu lâcheras un ou deux compliment pour l'adoucir. Tu lui diras à quel point tu t'en fous, de Soap. Tu sera honnête et sincère. Enfin, quand elle sera sur le point de céder, de craquer, tu lui diras à quel point tu l'aime et tu refuse de la perdre, en évitant impérativement de baisser les yeux ou détourner le regard. Alors, elle te sautera au cou, et tu sauras qu'elle t'a pardonné. Tu l'embrassera, tu lui prendra la main, tu lui dira que ça n'arrivera plus mais qu'il faut qu'elle comprenne que ce n'est pas une habitude, pour toi, d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Enfin, tu la raccompagneras ici et tu t'assoira à côté d'elle en passant ton bras autour de son épaule. Si tout cela ne marche pas, tu l'oublie définitivement. Est-ce clair ?

Sirius déglutit difficilement, s'efforçant de sourire.

- Euh… oui.

- Tu t'en crois capable ?

- Ben… ouais. J'espère.

- Tu espère ou tu es sûr, Black ? coupa Lily en le dévisageant froidement.

- J'en suis sûr ! rectifia Sirius, un peu plus assuré.

- Tu veux la récupérer ?

- Ouais.

- Elle compte pour toi ?

- Ouais.

- Tu l'aimes ?

_- Ouais._

- Alors par les plus grands moments de débauche de Merlin, Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?! s'emporta Lily, exaspérée.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, il se rua dans le couloir, sous le regard appréciateur de ses amis.

- Je crois qu'il a comprit la leçon, sourit la rousse. Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était, toi et moi ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers James.

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu pose la question, chérie, parce que je n'osais pas…

- Oh ! « _Chérie_ » ? D'où tu sors ça, Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de me faire appeler comme ça ? Contente-toi de Lily. Juste Lily. Pour une fois dans ta vie, s'il te plaît…

- Hum… Il va falloir me convaincre. Défends-toi. Où sont tes arguments ?

- J'en ai plusieurs qui risqueraient de te faire craquer à coup sûr, Potter…

- Trouvez-vous une chambre, siffla Lou. Quelle indécence…

Ils éclatèrent d'un même rire, léger et joyeux, puis partirent dans une discussion animée sur tout et n'importe quoi. Une demi-heure environ s'était écoulée quand Alexia ouvrit la porte du compartiment, souriante malgré ses yeux rougis, signe qui ne trompait pas. Derrière elle, Sirius s'amusait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, distraitement. Comme Lily l'avait conseillé – ou plutôt ordonné –, il s'assit à côté d'elle, enroulant son bras autour de l'épaule de la blonde. Elle grogna de satisfaction et se blottit contre son torse. Il paraissait ravi. Le silence qui s'était installé à leur entré s'évapora en des gloussements, des rires étouffés. Puis la conversation reprit. Sirius s'y mêla avec entrain et Alexia caressait Toad qui avait bondit des genoux de Lily pour se rouler en boule contre elle. Elle fixait rêveusement la fenêtre embrumée par le temps extérieur.

Un peu plus tard, elle se joignit à la conversation. Ils parlèrent longtemps, rirent… James avait fini par sortir un jeu de Bataille Explosive et tous riaient en voyant Remus, boudeur, le visage noirci. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux enfournait un bonbon dans sa bouche, et ils continuaient de parler, de rire, inlassablement. Oubliant qu'il ne leur restait que quelques heures et qu'ensuite, il leur faudrait quitter le Poudlard Express, descendre sur le quai de la gare, retourner à King's Cross… Oubliant qu'ils ne reverraient pas Poudlard avant longtemps et qu'ils n'y retourneraient plus jamais en tant qu'élèves. Oubliant – pour les garçons - momentanément leurs moments au bord du lac, sous un arbre, Remus lisant, James jouant avec un Vif d'Or « emprunté », Sirius commentant les filles qui riaient un peu plus loin et Peter s'étouffant à moitié avec des sucreries. Eux qui resteraient à jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard comme meilleure bande que l'école eut jamais connu, sous le nom des Maraudeurs. Oubliant – pour les filles – leurs fous rires, leurs plus beaux moments dans le château, tous ces souvenirs…

Oubliant que la fin approchait. Faisant perdurer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Refusant de penser au futur, à ce qui pourrait arriver, à ce qui allait arriver. A ce qui devait arriver. Rêvant leur vie comme jamais. Profitant de leurs derniers instants d'insouciance, d'adolescence. Il leur semblait que le train d'un rouge éclatant si familier roulait de plus en plus vite, se moquant délibérément d'eux, pour raccourcir cet instant de pur bonheur. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, créée par leur crainte de se séparer, que tout finisse. Les meilleures choses ont une fin et ils redoutaient celle-ci. Pourtant, sous le soleil d'été qui illuminait le paysage alentour, elle arrivait, s'approchant à grands pas.

Ignorant tout ça, ils riaient, imperturbables. Juste six adolescents, peut-être simplement six âmes d'enfants, assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Repoussant le moment des adieux. Non, pas des adieux. Plutôt des au revoir.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le temps avait passé, depuis cette promesse.

_« On se retrouvera tous, dans quelques années, profs à Poudlard, et on se quittera jamais. »_

Il y a une différence entre rêver sa vie et vivre ses rêves.

[…]

* * *

Lily Evans a épousé James Potter peu après la fin de leurs études. Tous les deux rejoignirent l'Ordre du Phénix pour combattre Lord Voldemort, contraints d'abandonner leurs idées d'enseigner à Poudlard pour ne pas quitter l'endroit qui avait porté leurs plus beaux souvenirs. C'est durant cette période de guerre qu'elle tomba enceinte et donna naissance à celui qui allait devenir malgré lui le sauveur du monde des sorciers. La nuit d'Halloween 1981, le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra chez eux. Il tua James d'abord, lequel se dressa courageusement devant lui. Il tomba dans la dignité, sous les rires méprisants du Lord. Puis ce fut au tour de Lily, debout devant son fils, comme un bouclier, une leur de défi dans le regard. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle garda ce tempérament enflammé qui lui était si caractéristique. Le bébé, âgé d'à peine un an, résista au sortilège de mort. Confié à son oncle et à sa tante, orphelin désormais, il eut une enfance difficile et grandit sans l'amour de ses parents morts pour lui.

_Première promesse brisée._

* * *

Lou s'installa avec Remus dans un appartement, au sud de la banlieue de Londres, et y vécut un moment… Jusqu'à ce que les Potter décidèrent d'intégrer l'Ordre. Remus voulait se battre aussi, mais elle avait trop peur – peur de mourir et peur pour lui. Ils avaient abandonné définitivement cette idée d'enseigner au château où ils avaient passé sept années de leur vie. Ils ne se marièrent pas, cependant, refusant de s'engager, préférant être libres – le premier vrai amour est rarement le dernier. Ils eurent raison. Quelques mois après que Remus soit devenu membre de l'Ordre, elle rencontra quelqu'un. Enfin, elle re-rencontra quelqu'un. Valentin Newton, roux, ancien batteur de Gryffondor. Elle craqua, incapable de rester trop longtemps avec la même personne. Peut-être trop immature pour lui, finalement. Il supporta cette séparation qui lui semblait stupide sans rien dire, impassible, comme il avait l'habitude d'être, se réfugiant dans le silence et dans la compagnie de ses amis. Malgré sa capacité à rester de marbre le plus souvent, il fut celui qui a le plus souffert ; il les vit tous tomber. James et Lily, d'abord, un an après la naissance de leur fils. Sirius, ensuite, tué par sa cousine alors que le fils des Potter allait avoir seize ans – il était son parrain et Harry le considérait comme son propre père. Il tomba follement amoureux de Nymphadora Tonks, rencontrée pendant qu'il travaillait à l'Ordre du Phénix, et l'épousa. Il eu un fils avec elle, Teddy, en hommage à son père à elle. Il mourut peu après la naissance de son fils, pendant la grande guerre, à la fin du printemps de 1998, en même temps que sa femme. Comme Harry, Ted grandit sans l'amour de ses parents, morts dans une tentative de lui construire un monde meilleur qu'eux ne verraient jamais.

_Deuxième promesse brisée._

* * *

Alexia vit ses parents mourir prématurément, un peu moins d'un an après sa sortie de Poudlard. Sirius s'installa chez elle, n'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller. Ils renoncèrent très tôt à leur projet, leur promesse de rester toujours avec leurs amis à Poudlard, à cause de la guerre. Elle entama des études de médicomage, et il se lança dans l'Ordre sans la moindre hésitation avec James, Lily et Remus. Peu avant la naissance du fils des Potter, Alexia mourut tragiquement dans un accident de voiture moldue, alors qu'elle traversait une rue pour se rendre à St Mangouste – renversée par une voiture, tuée sur le coup. Alors à peine âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, Sirius Black décida de renoncer définitivement à ce qui avait été son occupation principale, sa passion, toute sa vie durant ses années à Poudlard : les filles. Il ne devint pas gay, loin de là même, mais se jura intérieurement de ne jamais avoir d'autres femmes dans sa vie. Promesse qu'il réussit à tenir, à l'inverse de la première. L'idée irréalisable était irréalisable. Il consacra alors sa vie à l'Ordre et à ses amis et, plus tard, à son filleul. Quand James mourut en même temps que Lily, il se résigna alors à n'avoir qu'un seul but de toute son existence : tout faire pour protéger ce filleul. Il était tout ce qui lui restait, avec Remus, tout ce qui lui restait de ces années merveilleuses qui avaient été les plus belles de toutes. Tout ce qui restait de ses souvenirs d'adolescent. Il voyait en lui la… réincarnation de James. Un peu comme si une part de celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami, son frère, existait toujours. Il mourut à l'été 1996, au ministère de la magie, assassiné par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Il tomba à travers le voile, doucement, lentement.

_Troisième promesse brisée._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Rêves d'avenir, de vie idéale.

Guerre tranchante comme une lame, coupant court à leurs projets.

Tachant de sang leurs souvenirs.

Détruisant leur vie, faisant s'écrouler leur monde.

Juste une promesse en l'air de six adolescents.

Une promesse qui ne sera jamais tenue.

A cause d'un psychopathe et de ses idées de conquérir le monde.

Le méchant de l'histoire, qui ne serait jamais qu'un de plus.

Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours rose.

La leur commençait bien.

Elle s'achève ainsi, pitoyablement, pathétiquement.

Belle histoire sans happy end.

Parce que le bonheur ne dure jamais éternellement.

Six enfants, adolescents, adultes victimes du temps.

De ce malade mental.

Vie gâchée.

Rêves irréalisés.

Juste le pourquoi du comment.

Promesse brisée.

…


	22. Ptiite note personnelle

_Saluuh les gens :D_

_Un p'tit discours de conclusion s'impose._

_*toussote, toussote*_

_|-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-|_

Ooh ! C'est là que je réalise à quel point je suis stupide d'avoir tué Peter dès le premier chapitre. Sans traître, pas de trahison, donc pas de raison que ce cher Voldy retrouve nos Potter chéris et les bousille sans ménagement. Je dois préciser qu'à l'époque, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'en avais déjà lu beaucoup (des James/Lily) et dans la plupart Peter se traînait derrière eux comme un boulet grassouillet et simple d'esprit. Je me disais « Ouh là là, mais je vais en faire quoi, moi, de lui ? Allez, zou. J'vais le zigouiller directement, ça ira plus vite. » ERREUR ! J'avais oublié qu'il jouait un rôle primordiale dans toute cette histoire -.- De plus, peu à peu, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier.

Avant, quand je me suis inscrite sur ce site, j'étais bornée à la simple idée que c'était un traître et rien d'autre, un peu comme certaines personnes disant que Rogue est méchant ou que Ron est con, ou encore que Dumbledore est un joyeux petit lutin de la forêt au cœur pur un peu cinglé mais sage et intelligent. Tout en sachant que Rogue est courageux et du 'bon côté'. Que Ron paraît idiot entre Harry « Votre-Courageux-Sauveur-Eternellement-Gentil-Et-Pur » Potter et Hermione « Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Suis-La-Meilleure-Amie-Super-Intelligente-Du-Survivant-Et-Je-L'aide-A-Resoudre-Toutes-Les-Enigmes-Où-Il-Faut-Refléchir-Dans-L'histoire » Granger et sa façon de ne pas être très doué en cours mais si vous deviez être l'un des trois personnages principaux de l'histoire, vous vous rapprocheriez sûrement plus de lui - oui, moi aussi, évidemment. Que Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux gâteux (terme adorable emprunté à Svetlana Black xD) qui a toujours menti à tout le monde, enfermé dans sa bulle de secrets et de mensonges, et qui a toujours trompé tout le monde en s'en sortant bien.

Pourquoi je parle de ça ? Ca sort du sujet principal. Je blablate, je blablate, et voilà. En tout cas, bon, pour la mort de nos regrettés Potter, on va dire que Voldy a découvert (oui, une illumination, genre EUREKA) où étaient planqués Jamesie et sa Princesse :') C'est la vie mes cocos, ça peut pas être beau tout le temps et j'aime les fins tragiques, bien que celle d'Alexia soit pathétique mais je voulais la tuer et je savais pas comment -.- Quant à Lou et le rouquin, ben je sais pas, une envie ^o^' Je savais pas comment les séparer. L'inspiration, y'a des jours avec et des jours sans. Les jours sans, on fait avec.

Bon, question remarques, je crois que c'est tout. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire un blabla comme ça après une fic mais c'est la première longue (pff longue tu parle 20 chapitres) que je termine et je voulais vraiment avoir votre avis ^-^ Merci à ceux qui la suivent depuis le début et ont dû attendre la suite parfois… Je suis pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un… « attende » vraiment quelque chose de moi. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la fin était pas trop décevante.

**MERCI ENCORE :D**


End file.
